


Rumah Kontrakan

by eileithyiakudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Horror, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gara-gara keluarganya harus pindah ke luar negeri, Kise akhirnya harus rela mengontrak rumah untuk tinggal sendiri. Tapi ternyata dia tidak sendirian di rumah kontrakan barunya...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awal

**Author's Note:**

> Fic ini aslinya saya post di ffn.net.   
> Untuk lebih memahami fic, silahkan lihat/download denah rumah kontrakan di alamat berikut : https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2-N4lMS8OdjU2VSZnUzT3hlOTA/view?pli=1.  
> Selamat membaca :)

**Disclaimer : Seluruh karakter di Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya pinjam saja buat menyalurkan imajinasi.**

* * *

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua ini berawal dari kepindahan keluarga Kise Ryouta ke luar negeri. Ayah Kise dimutasi ke cabang kantornya yang di Amerika, sehingga mau tak mau mereka sekeluarga harus pindah. Tapi Kise bersikukuh ingin tetap di Jepang. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan teman-temannya, terutama tim basket yang sudah dia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri.

Akhirnya ayah Kise mengeluarkan ultimatum : Kise ikut pindah ke Amerika atau hidup sendirian di Tokyo. Dan satu hal yang ditekankan sang Ayah; Kise mau ikut pindah atau tidak, rumah yang sudah mereka tempati selama enam tahun akan tetap dijual. Artinya kalau Kise mau tetap di Jepang, dia harus mencari apartemen baru. Saking getolnya sang ayah agar Kise ikut pindah, dia juga sampai diancam tak akan diberi uang bulanan.

Kise yang galau curhat pada senpai-nya, Kasamatsu. Setelah banyak berpikir dan akhirnya masalahnya ini diketahui seluruh tim, akhirnya Kise memutuskan tetap di Jepang. Senpai-senpainya bersedia menolong mencarikan apartemen yang murah, yang kira-kira bisa ditanggung Kise dengan gaji paruh waktunya sebagai model.

Entah karena hari itu Kise tanpa sengaja membawa _lucky item_ atau apa—kata Midorima _lucky item_ -nya hari itu gantungan kunci bola basket—Kise ditawari pelatihnya untuk mengontrak rumah miliknya. Sang pelatih, Takeuchi, mendapat rumah itu sebagai warisan ketika ibunya meninggal setahun lalu.

Takeuchi sudah punya rumah sendiri dan keluarganya pun tak ingin pindah. Akhirnya rumah warisan itu terbengkalai tak ada yang meninggali. Mau dijual juga sayang, karena rumah itu adalah satu-satunya peninggalan ibunya. Apalagi Takeuchi juga besar di rumah itu. Kise segera saja menyanggupi tawaran pelatihnya yang terdengar menggiurkan. Terlebih lagi Takeuchi menetapkan tarif sewa yang tidak terlalu mahal untuk sebuah kontrakan, dengan syarat Kise bersih-bersih sendiri. Kise pun makin bersemangat.

Orangtua Kise akhirnya pasrah dengan keputusan Kise. Meski bilangnya tidak mau memberi bulanan, ternyata itu hanya gertakan saja. Mereka bersedia memberi Kise uang sekolah dan bulanan. Mereka bahkan diam-diam menemui Takeuchi untuk meminta tolong agar anak mereka dijaga—Kise tahu karena tidak sengaja memergoki ayahnya di ruang guru, bicara dengan pelatihnya itu.

Setelah orangtua Kise selesai packing dan ikut membantu Kise bersih-bersih kontrakan barunya serta pindahan, mereka berangkat ke bandara diantar Kise. Tangis-tangisan tak terelakkan, terutama ibu Kise yang kelihatannya masih tak rela dan khawatir karena putranya akan hidup sendirian. Kise harus rela mendengarkan wejangan orangtuanya selama menunggui mereka di bandara.

Kise pulang sendirian naik taksi ke rumah kontrakannya yang baru, menatap rumah yang halamannya masih agak semrawut itu dengan senyum lebar. Mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal sendiri. Maka dimulailah kehidupan Kise di kontrakan.

.

.

.

Malam ini Kise merasa gelisah. Maklum, malam pertama tidur di kontrakan sendirian. Tadinya ada ibunya atau ayahnya yang menemani. Kadang-kadang malah teman se-tim nya datang. Kise berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan. Matanya tak mau menutup juga, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam dan besok dia harus sekolah.

"Uuuhh… ayo tidur ayo tidur ayo tidur…" Gumam Kise berulangkali sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan. Seolah-olah kalau dia melakukan itu dia bisa langsung tidur. Tapi gumaman itu tak berhasil. Malah dia mendengar sesuatu seperti tetesan air… Tetesan air?

Kise segera bangkit terduduk, mendengarkan. Malam sudah sangat sepi, tak ada suara apapun. Kening pemuda berambut kuning itu berkerut. Pasti yang tadi hanya halusinasinya saja. Pemuda itu pun kembali berbaring. Tapi belum ada lima menit, suara tetesan air kembali terdengar.

Kise kembali terduduk, kembali mendengarkan. Kali ini dia jelas mendengar suara tetesan air. Kise langsung bangkit, berniat melihat kalau-kalau keran kamar mandi bocor. Pemuda itu membuka pintu. Rumah dalam keadaan gelap karena tadi lampunya memang sudah dia matikan. Malas menyalakan lampu, Kise langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi di ujung lorong.

Rumah yang dikontraknya ini cukup besar dan hanya terdiri dari dua lantai. Lantai satu adalah yang ditempati Kise. Di lantai ini ada ruang tamu, ruang santai dan tiga buah kamar. Dengan demikian paling depan ada ruang tamu bersebelahan dengan ruang santai, kemudian di depan pintu keduanya ada lorong panjang yang kedua sisinya terdapat kamar-kamar, dan paling ujung ada dapur sekaligus ruang makan dan kamar mandi bersebelahan.

Katanya dulu ibu Takeuchi-sensei tinggal berdua saja di sini bersama pembantunya, jadi lantai dua sudah lama kosong. Di lantai dua sendiri hanya ada dua buah kamar, gudang, dan beranda luas yang dapat berfungsi sebagai tempat menjemur pakaian sekaligus menjemur diri. Lumayan, irit tak perlu ke pantai kalau hanya ingin berjemur.

Kise sendiri menempati kamar pertama dari depan—di samping ruang tamu. Ruangan di depan kamarnya menyatu dengan ruang santai. Sementara di sebelah kamarnya ada kamar kosong, berhadapan dengan kamar kosong pula yang terletak di sebelah ruang santai. Lalu di sebelahnya lagi, di paling ujung, ada kamar mandi. Jadi kamar mandi berjarak satu kamar dari kamar Kise.

Dengan berpegangan pada dinding, Kise terus berjalan sampai kamar mandi. Sesampainya di kamar mandi tangan Kise meraba-raba ke bagian dalam dinding, mencari saklar lampu. Ditekannya saklar lampu segera setelah ditemukannya. Kise mengerjapkan mata untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu melihat sekeliling.

Kamar mandi rumah ini terbilang luas. Di depan pintu kamar mandi terdapat dua wastafel berjejer dan cermin panjang yang dibaliknya ada kabinet—di mana Kise menaruh segala peralatan mandinya di dalam. Di sebelah kanan, menempel pada tembok, ada kloset yang tertutup. Kemudian agak jauh di sebelah kloset, ada _shower screen_ berupa dinding kaca buram tinggi membentuk kubus. Akhirnya, di ujung kamar mandi terdapat _bath-up_ yang tertutup gorden.

Kise diam mendengarkan. Suara tetesan itu masih ada, namun dilihatnya tak ada keran yang terbuka. Untuk lebih meyakinkan diri Kise berjalan menuju wastafel, menadahkan tangannya di bibir kedua keran. Semuanya kering. Aksi yang sama dia lakukan pada _shower_ —siapa tahu bocor—tapi bibir _shower_ juga kering. Kening Kise berkerut. Mungkin wastafel di dapur, pikirnya.

Kise bermaksud keluar dari _shower screen_ ketika dirasakannya hawa dingin yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Pemuda itu sontak melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tapi tak ada apapun. Dia mengusap pelan tengkuknya. Pemuda itu hendak membuka pintu _shower screen_ ketika tanpa sengaja dia melihat sesuatu dari arah _bath-up_ yang terletak di samping _shower screen_. Kise mengerutkan kening, mendekati dinding kaca buram di sebelah kanannya.

Sesuatu itu tampak seperti bayangan hitam tak berbentuk. Kise merasakan jantungnya berdetak makin keras. Disentuhnya dinding kaca buram itu. Dingin. Napas Kise mulai tak beraturan. Rasa dingin di jari-jarinya terasa menjalar ke lengan dan tubuhnya, membuatnya menggigil pelan. Kise mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Satu langkah. Hanya perasaan Kise atau dinding kaca yang dipegangnya terasa seperti membeku perlahan?

Dua langkah. Kini hidung Kise tepat berada di depan kaca. Pemuda itu bisa melihat kaca berembun karena napasnya. Hawa terasa makin dingin. Perlahan Kise menajamkan penglihatannya—berharap bisa menembus kaca buram.

BRAK!

Sebentuk tangan menghantam kaca buram, tepat di depan wajah Kise. Pemuda itu memekik tertahan dan meloncat mundur. Punggungnya membentur keras dinding kaca buram yang berlawanan. Kise meringis menahan sakit selama beberapa detik, kemudian pandangannya kembali menatap ke depan. Tapi tak ada apapun. Tak ada tangan ataupun bekasnya. Hawa dinginnya pun normal, senormalnya hawa di kamar mandi tengah malam.

Kise menelan ludah. Tanpa berpikir lagi dia cepat-cepat keluar dari _shower screen_. Matanya tak berani menatap ke arah _bath-up_ maupun kabinet cermin panjang yang menempel di tembok. Pintu kamar mandi ditutupnya dengan keras, hampir dibanting. Pemuda itu cepat-cepat melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya dalam kegelapan lorong, namun suara tetesan air kembali terdengar.

 _Oh, ya, keran air bocor_. Batin Kise. Pemuda itu ragu beberapa saat, apa ia kembali ke tempat tidur saja atau mengecek wastafel tempat cuci piring di dapur. Tapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mengecek saja, karena kalau keran itu bocor sepanjang malam akan sangat mengganggu.

Kise pun berbalik, bermaksud menuju dapur yang terletak di samping kamar mandi. Tapi kemudian tubuhnya langsung membeku. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, lampunya menyoroti lorong yang gelap. Jantung Kise berdegup dengan keras. Tanpa menunggu lagi dia langsung berlari masuk ke kamarnya, mengunci pintu dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Sambil menggumamkan segala jenis doa yang dia tahu, Kise berharap pagi segera datang.

.

.

.

Kise menghela napas berat sambil menyeruput minumannya. Dia sudah beberapa hari ini tidak tidur. Kantung matanya makin lama makin tebal. Di depannya para senpai anggota tim basket Kaijou sedang ribut mengobrol sendiri-sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Kise. Mungkin mereka cuma ingin mengajakmu main." Kata Moriyama sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kise penuh simpati.

"Itu namanya bukan ngajak main– _ssu_! Dua hari lalu aku dengar seperti ada yang cuci piring di dapur. Belum lagi suara wanita menangis tiap jam tiga pagi… Lalu keran wastafel dapur meskipun sudah diperbaiki tukang ledeng berkali-kali tapi tetap saja menetes-netes airnya. Uuuh, aku sudah tidak tahan— _ssu_!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau cari teman? Barangkali kalau yang menghuni lebih dari satu orang mereka jadi tidak mengganggumu lagi." Kobori berkata sambil mengelus-elus dagunya dengan pose berpikir. Mendengar itu semua terdiam. Mata Kise langsung terbelalak, lalu dengan gerakan cepat pemuda itu melempar diri memeluk Kobori.

"Kobori-senpai jenius— _ssu_!" Seru Kise gembira. Meja langsung bergoyang gara-gara gerakan tiba-tiba Kise, membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu ditampol Kasamatsu.

"Diam, Kise! Kau membuat minumanku hampir tumpah, aho!" Seru Kasamatsu jengkel.

"Graaaaaa!" Hayakawa berteriak tidak jelas. Kise terkekeh, merasa akhirnya bisa mendapat solusi.

"Jadi, siapa yang mau ngontrak bareng aku?" Tanya Kise penuh semangat. Semua kembali terdiam. "Eh? Lho?"

.

.

.

Solusi sudah didapat, namun masalah muncul kembali. Tidak ada yang mau mengontrak bersamanya. Sedang pusing-pusingnya memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan, tiba-tiba Kise menabrak seseorang.

"E-eh, _gomenasai_!" Kise reflek berseru. Di depannya berdiri seorang gadis berambut pink panjang.

"Lho, Ki-chan? Kebetulan sekali! Darimana? Aku baru selesai belanja, nih." Momoi Satsuki berseru gembira, mengacungkan dua kantung plastik yang ada mereknya. Kise tersenyum. Pasti deh habis _shopping_.

"Aku dari kumpul bersama teman-teman- _ssu_. Momocchi sendirian? Tidak sama si Ahomine?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil _aho_ , Kise?" Suara berat menyahuti, disusul kemunculan pemuda berkulit gelap yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Momoi. Aomine Daiki mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil barang belanjaan si gadis berambut pink. Kise tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuannya. Meskipun sehari-harinya pemalas dan menyebalkan, tapi Aomine masih mau bersikap _gentleman_ terhadap perempuan. Atau hanya pada Momoi?

" _Mou_ , Dai-chan lama banget ke toiletnya. Hampir saja kutinggal tadi, kalau Ki-chan tidak menabrakku." Momoi merengut. Aomine hanya nyengir. Lalu tiba-tiba muncullah ide brilian di otak Kise.

" _Ne, ne_ , Aominecchi, Momocchi, mau mampir ke Majiba sebentar? Kutraktir deh." Kise memberikan senyuman paling cemerlangnya. Mata Momoi langsung berkilau penuh semangat, sementara Aomine memandang Kise penuh curiga. Tapi toh Aomine tidak sempat protes, karena Momoi sudah menarik lengannya menuju Majiba.

.

.

.

"Jadi begini, keluargaku pindah ke Amerika mulai minggu lalu- _ssu_."

"Kok, kau masih di sini? Padahal kalau kau pergi kan Jepang bisa mengurangi polusi suara." Aomine memotong perkataan Kise tak sopan, membuat si pemuda berambut kuning merengut.

"Aominecchi _hidoi_!" Serunya.

"Dai-chan tidak boleh begitu!" Momoi ikut berseru. "Terus, Ki-chan?" Pandangannya kembali pada Kise.

"Terus sekarang aku ngontrak- _ssu_. Nah, aku sedang cari teman kontrakan. Soalnya, kan, kalau ada teman bayarnya lebih murah- _ssu_." Kise cengar-cengir modus.

"Itu bagus sekali!" Momoi menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Dai-chan juga sedang cari apartemen. Iya, kan?" Matanya menatap pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Aomine langsung mengerutkan kening.

"Heh. Aku sudah menemukan kok." Sahut Aomine bohong. Dia tidak mau berada dalam satu rumah dengan mantan teman se-timnya yang berisiknya minta ampun.

"Eehh…" Kise menatap kecewa.

"Bohong. Kemarin kan kau bilang tidak suka apartemennya karena terlalu kotor. Lagipula, Dai-chan, kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat cari tempat tinggal nanti paman marah-marah, lho." Kata Momoi.

"Dai-chan disuruh latihan hidup mandiri oleh ayahnya. Jadi sekarang dia sedang cari apartemen murah untuk ditinggali." Jelas Momoi pada Kise. "Memangnya berapa harga sewanya, Ki-chan?" Dari caranya berbicara, tampaknya yang memilihkan apartemen semuanya Momoi.

Kise menyebutkan angka. "Rumahnya juga luas, dua lantai." Sambungnya promosi. Momoi langsung terbelalak.

"Itu termasuknya murah sekali! Daripada kau harus bayar lebih mahal untuk apartemen sempit, mending kau mengontrak saja bersama Ki-chan, Dai-chan!" Seru Momoi bersemangat. Aomine mendengus. Momoi pasti sudah survei seluruh harga apartemen di Tokyo. Dan lagi, kalau Momoi saja sudah seperti itu, pasti nanti orangtua Aomine ikut-ikutan. Mereka kan selalu membela gadis itu—yang anaknya siapa coba.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tapi aku tetap lihat tempatnya dulu, ya." Kata Aomine pasrah. Kise nyengir senang. Akhirnya misi mencari teman kontrakan berhasil. Semoga saja dengan kehadiran pemuda mantan teman se-timnya yang bertampang preman, hantu semuanya jadi takut untuk menakut-nakuti. Takut dibegal, hahaha.

.

.


	2. Aomine

**Disclaimer : KnB masih punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Yang punya saya cuma cerita ini sama setannya, hahaha**

* * *

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, setelah melihat-lihat rumah kontrakan Kise—dan dengan dipaksa Momoi—Aomine memutuskan untuk ikut mengontrak di situ. Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak Aomine tinggal di kontrakan baru. Di luar tingkat keberisikan Kise yang entah kenapa sudah agak berkurang dan suara tetesan air dari keran wastafel dapur yang kata Kise memang sudah tidak bisa dibetulkan lagi, hidup Aomine adem ayem.

Momoi masih setia datang setiap jam tujuh pagi, menyeret Aomine berangkat sekolah. Aomine merasa kegagalan terbesarnya seumur hidup selain dikalahkan tim Seirin tahun lalu adalah membiarkan Momoi menduplikat kunci rumah dan kamarnya. Hidupnya yang diharapkan menjadi tenang setelah pindah ke rumah baru, jadi pupus karena kegiatan sehari-harinya tidak berubah.

Pagi diseret Momoi bangun tidur dan berangkat sekolah, siang diseret Momoi latihan basket, sore dipaksa Momoi belajar dan mengerjakan PR, dan malam nonton TV lalu tidur. Begitu terus berulang-ulang. Kalaupun ada yang berubah hanya bahwa kalau malam dia tidak ditemani keluarganya, melainkan ditemani Kise yang tentu saja lebih berisik dari keluarganya. Dan dia juga jadi punya kegiatan baru, yaitu mengantar pulang Momoi tiap hari—karena bahaya kalau gadis itu pulang sendiri malam-malam. Biar tampang Aomine preman tapi hatinya _gentleman_.

Namun kehidupan Aomine yang adem ayem mulai terganggu ketika terjadinya suatu peristiwa.

.

.

.

Pukul duabelas malam Aomine sudah tidur, seperti malam-malam lainnya. Pemuda itu melenguh perlahan dalam tidurnya, kemudian memperbaiki posisi selimutnya. Entah kenapa malam ini terasa begitu dingin. Padahal di rumah yang ditempatinya bersama Kise ini tidak dipasang AC. Kipas angin besar yang berada di kamar Aomine pun mati sejak tadi sore. Tapi kenapa rasanya ada aliran angin besar dari arah punggung Aomine?

Merasa makin lama makin menggigil—selimut yang menyelingkupi tubuh sama sekali tidak berpengaruh—akhirnya Aomine ogah-ogahan membuka mata. Rasa dingin itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu menoleh ke belakang, mencari sumber aliran angin yang sedari tadi menerpa tubuhnya. Begitu menoleh, Aomine mengerutkan kening.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengernyit, mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian menggosok-gosok matanya. Kipas angin besar dalam kamar menyala. Aomine langsung bangkit duduk. Apa tadi ia lupa mematikannya? Dengan malas Aomine menyibakkan selimut. Pemuda itu berdiri, setengah sadar menuju ke arah kipas angin untuk mematikannya. Tidak lupa gerutuan menyertai.

Selesai mematikan kipas angin Aomine kembali menuju tempat tidurnya. Dirasakannya kasurnya begitu dingin, mungkin akibat dikipas-angini sedari tadi. Tapi Aomine tak ambil pusing. Dia lelah setelah latihan basket sampai sore, dipaksa memutar otak mengerjakan PR oleh Momoi sampai malam, dan besok masih harus berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Aomine menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan kembali menutup mata.

Ace Touou itu baru saja hendak terbang ke alam mimpi ketika ia merasakan aliran angin kencang dari sebelah ranjangnya kembali menerpa. Aomine menoleh. Kipas angin besar di samping ranjangnya sudah menyala lagi. Pemuda itu membeku selama sesaat. _Pasti rusak_ , batin Aomine berusaha berpikir positif. Dia kembali bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mematikan kipas angin.

Aomine berdiri diam di samping kipas angin selama beberapa saat, menunggu kalau-kalau kipas angin itu nyala sendiri lagi. Setelah beberapa saat tidak terjadi apapun, pemuda itu menyalakan kipas angin, memperbesar volumenya, memperkecilnya, lalu mematikannya. Memastikan tak ada tombol yang rusak. Kipas angin menyala dengan benar, tak ada tombol yang rusak. Menghela napas lelah, Aomine berbalik, bermaksud kembali tidur.

Tapi ketika melihat ke arah kasurnya, pemuda itu mengerutkan kening. Selimutnya tidak ada. Apa tadi terjatuh? Pemuda itu pun langsung mengitari ranjang, mencari selimut. Dengan mudah ia menemukannya. Selimut itu memang terjatuh di sisi lain ranjang. Aomine baru saja berniat menggerakkan tubuh untuk mengambil selimut itu, tapi menghentikan niatnya karena ada yang aneh.

Dalam keremangan lampu tidur, Aomine bisa melihat selimut itu membentuk sebuah gundukan. Bukan sekedar gundukan biasa, tapi seolah-olah…. Ada _sesuatu_ di baliknya. Jantung Aomine berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. _Mungkinkah…. Tidak, tidak._ Aomine menggeleng cepat. Pasti hanya kebetulan jatuhnya selimut berbentuk seperti itu.

Pemuda itu pun menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

 _Tenang, Daiki._ Batinnya pada diri sendiri. _Itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan._

Aomine memaksa diri melangkahkan kakinya mendekati selimut.

Satu langkah. Dua langkah.

Pemuda itu perlahan membungkuk. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih selimut. Dirasakannya kain lembut yang terasa dingin di telapak tangannya. Aomine menggenggam erat selimut itu. Napasnya kian memburu, jantungnya berdetak makin cepat. Lalu, dalam satu sentakan pemuda itu menarik selimut keras-keras.

Kosong.

Aomine menghela napas lega. Tak ada apapun di balik selimut. Hanya lantai keramik putih yang dingin. Pemuda itu bermaksud menggulung selimut dan melemparnya ke ranjang ketika menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Rasanya dia tidak lagi memegang selimut.

Aomine bisa merasakannya. Kain lembut yang dingin tadi kini terasa kesat. Rasanya seperti…. Mencengkram sekumpulan rambut. Jantung Aomine kembali berdebar keras. Pemuda itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Perlahan ia merentangkan tangannya, berusaha menjauhkan apapun itu di tangannya. Tapi rasanya begitu berat.

Dengan napas memburu, Aomine menolehkan kepalanya dengan amat perlahan. Kemudian ia melihatnya.

Bukan segumpal selimut yang ia dapati. Melainkan sebuah _kepala_. Kepala yang masih lengkap dengan tubuhnya. Yang digenggam Aomine adalah gumpalan rambut panjang hitam kusut yang menempel pada kepala seorang wanita berwajah putih pucat, seolah-olah tak ada lagi darah yang mengalir pada wajahnya. Sekeliling matanya hitam, dan matanya merah melotot menatap Aomine.

Segera saja pemuda itu memekik dan melepaskan yang dipegangnya itu. Ia berlari mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak keras dinding kamar. Pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan sebentar, kemudian pandangannya kembali pada benda di hadapannya. Tapi yang dilihatnya adalah selimut teronggok di lantai.

Aomine mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, tapi tak ada apa-apa. Kamarnya berisi barang-barangnya yang minim, disinari remang-remang oleh lampu tidur. Aomine berusaha mengatur napasnya. Tatapannya kemudian jatuh pada ranjangnya.

Kolong ranjang. Bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu di kolong ranjangnya?

Aomine menelan ludah. Kemudian perlahan ia membungkuk. Meskipun beresiko tapi ia harus tetap mengecek. Tangan Aomine terulur menyentuh lantai yang rasanya lebih dingin dari biasanya, menyangga tubuhnya. Kemudian perlahan ia berlutut. Jantungnya berdentam-dentam ketika ia mulai merendahkan kepalanya.

 _Semoga saja tak ada apa-apa_ ….

Aomine menempelkan kepala di lantai, melihat ke arah kolong ranjang. Sepi. Tak ada apapun di sana, hanya kekosongan.

Pemuda itu tertawa lemah. Pasti yang tadi itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Dia terlalu lelah karena akhir-akhir ini kebanyakan latihan. Dan cerita seram yang diceritakan Imayoshi—mantan kapten tim basketnya—tadi sore sudah mempengaruhi pikirannya.

 _Dasar empat-mata sipit sialan_. Gerutu Aomine dalam hati. Padahal sudah lulus, tapi masih saja suka datang ke sekolah dan merecoki pikiran para kouhai-nya dengan cerita seram.

Aomine pun memutuskan untuk kembali tidur saja. Ditariknya selimut di lantai dan dilemparkannya ke ranjang. Kemudian sebelum naik ke tempat tidur, Aomine tak lupa mencabut kabel kipas angin. Biar kipas rusak itu tidak menyala sendiri lagi. Besok Aomine akan bilang pada Kise untuk memanggil orang agar kipas itu dibetulkan. Dia kan tidak mau kipas itu nyala-mati sendiri sepanjang hari.

Aomine baru saja menyamankan diri dalam selimut ketika dirasakannya aliran angin dingin menerpa punggungnya. Dengan jantung berdebar Aomine menoleh, mendapati kipas angin menyala dengan volume paling tinggi.

Pemuda itu langsung menyibakkan selimut, berlari keluar kamar untuk tidur bersama Kise saja.

.

.

.

"Oi, Kise." Panggil Aomine esok harinya, ketika mereka berdua tengah sarapan di dapur—yang merangkap ruang makan.

"Apa, Aominecchi?" Tanya Kise malas, masih mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dia masih memakai piyama, belum mandi sama sekali. Sementara Aomine sudah rapi jali. Maklum, limabelas menit lagi Momoi pasti sudah teriak-teriak menyeretnya berangkat.

Aomine tampak berpikir sebentar. Semalam dia merangsek saja ke kamar Kise tanpa memberi penjelasan. Kise misuh-misuh sebentar, meskipun akhirnya rela berbagi tempat tidur dengan Aomine—yang _keukeuh_ tidak mau tidur di lantai.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Aomine akhirnya. Lebih baik dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Kalau sampai ketahuan takut karena ada 'sesuatu' yang menjahilinya semalam, bisa turun pamornya sebagai ace Touou yang ditakuti. Bahkan bisa-bisa Kise yang mulutnya ember menyebarkannya ke teman-teman mereka yang lain, dan Aomine tidak mau jadi bulan-bulanan anggota Kisedai yang lain. _No way_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kise, dulu rumah ini bekas apa?" Tanya Aomine. Biarpun dia tidak mau mengungkapkan kalau dia semalam 'dijahili', tapi kalau tanya-tanya sedikit tidak apa-apa, kan?

"Hm? Nggak tahu- _ssu_. Katanya ini rumahnya Takeuchi-kantoku, dan dia sudah tinggal di sini dari lahir- _ssu_." Jawab Kise, mengoleskan selai coklat pada roti panggangnya. Berhubung mereka berdua sama-sama tidak bisa masak dan malas bangun pagi, roti panggang adalah alternatif paling cepat dan gampang untuk sarapan.

Kening Aomine berkerut. Kalau begitu berarti rumah ini sudah lama sekali dibangun. Apa pelatihnya Kise tidak pernah mengalami hal-hal aneh?

"Memangnya kenapa, Aominecchi?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Aomine menatap Kise yang sedang menggigit rotinya, mempertimbangkan apakah harus bertanya lebih lanjut atau tidak. "Aku cuma ingin tahu saja, soalnya kan rumah ini agak…kau tahulah… horror."

Kise tersedak. Pemuda itu cepat-cepat mengambil air putih di depannya.

"Hahaha… Aominecchi ada-ada saja. Jangan menakut-nakuti begitu ah." Kise tertawa canggung. Aomine mengangkat alis.

"Sudah deh. Aku mandi dulu saja, siapa tahu bisa berangkat bareng- _ssu_." Setelah mengatakan itu Kise cepat-cepat keluar dari dapur. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara Kise bergegas membuka lalu menutup—membanting—pintu kamar mandi dan _shower_ dinyalakan.

Aomine masih bengong di kursinya. Pemuda itu pun melanjutkan makan dengan seringai tipis di bibir—senang karena ternyata Kise kelihatannya juga takut. Tapi belum ada satu menit, sudah terdengar suara orang berlari di lorong dan Kise berteriak.

"Aominecchi kok _shower_ nya dipa—" Kise menghentikan kalimatnya di tengah-tengah ketika mencapai pintu kamar mandi yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan pintu dapur. Matanya terbelalak memandang Aomine, yang balas memandangnya tanpa bergerak dari meja makan.

Dalam waktu satu detik Aomine sudah melesat, berdiri di samping Kise. Keduanya kini memandang pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Di dalam sana terdengar suara _shower_ mengucur deras.

"Kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" Bisik Aomine. Dia bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Hawa terasa lebih dingin, padahal tadi di meja makan sinar matahari terasa hangat menerobos dari jendela dapur. Kise menjawab pertanyaan Aomine dengan anggukan singkat.

Kise mundur perlahan, diikuti Aomine. Lantai terasa sedingin es di bawah kaki telanjang mereka. Napas mereka mulai berembun. Kise mencengkram lengan kemeja Aomine.

"Aominecchi…" Bisiknya. Aomine meliriknya, dan tahu maksud temannya itu. Mereka harus segera pergi dari situ. Tapi rasanya sulit sekali, karena sekarang Aomine merasa seolah kakinya ikut membeku bersama lantai dingin di bawahnya. Kise pun tampaknya sama. Aomine bisa mendengar deru napasnya yang kini tak beraturan.

Lalu terdengar suara _shower_ dimatikan. Kise meremas lengan kemeja Aomine makin kuat, wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan.

Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki basah berjalan perlahan menuju pintu.

"DAI-CHAAAAANN!" Teriakan itu membuat Aomine dan Kise kaget. Keduanya sontak menoleh ke arah ruang tamu.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG.

Bel dibunyikan berulang kali, disertai suara cempreng Momoi. Seolah ada yang menyetrum, keduanya langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu. Aomine memutar kunci dan membuka pintu, mendapati Momoi berdiri merengut di teras. Untuk pertama kalinya, Aomine merasa bersyukur Momoi selalu membunyikan bel dulu sebelum menggunakan kunci duplikatnya (katanya dia masih segan dengan Kise kalau mau main masuk saja, kunci duplikat hanya digunakan kalau tidak ada yang membukakan pintu).

"Lama banget, sih. Kita sudah mau telat nih." Momoi mendelik pada Aomine yang kini berdiri terengah-engah di depan pintu. "Kau kenapa, sih?" Momoi bertanya dengan kening berkerut. Lalu pandangannya terarah pada Kise yang masih memakai piyama dan membawa seragam di tangannya.

"Ki-chan juga. Kenapa kalian? Seperti baru melihat han—" Aomine buru-buru membekap mulut Momoi.

"E-eh.. Tadi kita cuma jogging sedikit- _ssu_ … hahaha." Kise tertawa canggung.

"I-iya. Hitung-hitung latihan pagi." Jawab Aomine cepat-cepat, sedikit mengibaskan tangan karena jarinya digigit Momoi.

"Di dalam rumah?" Momoi mengangkat alis.

"Po-pokoknya aku sudah siap kok. Sebentar ya pakai sepatu dulu." Sahut Aomine sambil menyambar sepasang sepatu dari rak yang terletak di samping pintu.

"O iya, Momocchi, aku berangkat bersama kalian, ya. Ayo Aominecchi temani aku sebentar." Kise menarik tangan Aomine yang baru saja mau memakai kaus kaki dan keduanya masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Momoi yang berdiri bingung di pintu masuk.

.

.

.

Kise tampak tidak begitu rapi ketika dia dan Aomine keluar lagi. Wajar saja, _lha wong_ dia hanya ganti baju tanpa membasuh muka atau mandi, apalagi gosok gigi. Ganti baju saja di kamar Kise, dengan Aomine yang menemani selalu menatap ke arah lorong dengan cemas. Mereka bahkan lari-lari waktu mengambil tas Aomine di kamarnya—yang dekat dengan kamar mandi. Momoi menatap Kise heran karena penampilannya tidak serapi biasanya, tapi tak berkata apa-apa.

"Ayo berangkat sekarang. Nanti bisa telat." Kata Momoi, berdiri dari duduknya. Kedua pemuda cepat-cepat memakai kaus kaki dan sepatu mereka, kemudian dengan lega keluar dari rumah. Kise mengunci pintu.

"Oh, iya, kalian menyewa pembantu ya?" Tanya Momoi ketika ketiganya berjalan beriringan di halaman rumah yang tidak terlalu luas dan masih perlu dirapikan.

"Pembantu apa?" Aomine bertanya bingung.

"Itu tadi ada perempuan berjalan di lorong menuju dapur, aku lihat dari ruang tamu." Kata Momoi santai.

Kise dan Aomine langsung pucat pasi, lalu tanpa aba-aba menyeret Momoi keluar dari halaman rumah kontrakan mereka.


	3. Midorima

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu masih punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Kalo punya saya udah saya ganti genre-nya jadi sho-ai.**

* * *

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Midorima baru saja berpikir untuk keluar dari rumah dan hidup sendiri—dia tidak tahan sejak bibinya ikut tinggal bersama keluarganya—ketika Takao berlari-lari padanya dengan semangat penuh.

" _Ne, ne_ , Shin-chan, aku punya kabar hebat lho. Benar-benar kebetulan yang sangat bagus sekali! Pasti kau diberkahi karena rajin mendengarkan Oha-Asa tiap pagi." Takao berkata dengan gembira sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Kening Midorima berkerut.

"Apa?" Tanya Midorima jutek, padahal dalam hati ingin tahu.

"Kau bilang sebal karena bibimu tinggal bersama keluargamu, kan? Nah, bagaimana kalau kau keluar saja dari rumah dan hidup sendiri? Kemarin aku ketemu sama mantan teman setim-mu yang model itu, terus dia bilang sedang mencari teman yang mau ngontrak bersamanya. Katanya dia sudah tinggal berdua dengan Aomine. Bagaimana, pas sekali kan waktunya?" Takao mengabaikan juteknya Midorima, mencerocos tanpa henti seperti kereta api.

"Kise satu rumah dengan Aomine?" Kening Midorima berkerut makin dalam, membayangkan dua temannya yang absurd tinggal bersama.

"Iya. Terus katanya biaya ngontraknya juga murah, lho. Dibagi bertiga, lagi! Padahal katanya rumahnya luas, dua lantai. Bagaimana, bagus kan?" Takao kembali berkata dengan semangat. "Enak, kan, daripada kau serumah dengan bibimu yang menyebalkan, mending kau ngontrak dengan teman-temanmu. Bisa jadi lebih bebas juga, tidak ada yang menyuruh-nyuruh…" Midorima memandang datar Takao.

"Akan kupikirkan- _nanodayo_." Jawab pemuda berambut hijau itu akhirnya.

Tapi dasar Takao yang entah dibayar berapa oleh Kise untuk membujuk Midorima, akhirnya Midorima datang juga melihat-lihat kontrakan Kise.

"Oh, Midorimacchi!" Kise berseru gembira ketika di suatu sore di hari minggu Midorima berdiri di depan kontrakannya, membawa patung beruang coklat bergaya pemain balet di tangannya, dan tidak lupa pula membawa supir gerobaknya yang punya _hawk eye_.

"Halo, Kise!" Takao menyapa tak kalah semangatnya. Ini yang mau ngontrak siapa yang menemani siapa.

"Kudengar kau mencari teman kontrakan- _nanodayo_." Midorima berkata datar sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang sudah betul. Kise melongo.

"Kau mau mengontrak bersama kami? Bagus sekali- _ssu_! Ayo, ayo, lihat-lihat dulu- _ssu_!" Kise mempersilahkan Midorima masuk dengan gaya ala sales.

Mereka melihat-lihat ruang tamu, ruang santai—dimana terdapat Aomine tidur menelungkup di sofa—kamar lantai satu yang kosong, dapur, kamar mandi, lalu lantai dua. Midorima hanya diam tanpa komentar. Alasan sebenarnya adalah karena semua yang mau ditanyakannya sudah lebih dulu ditanyakan oleh Takao.

Kise terbukti berbakat jadi sales. Jadi setelah mereka selesai tur dan duduk di ruang tamu, Midorima berkata dengan nada datar,

"Aku ambil kamar di depan kamar Aomine- _nanodayo_."

Takao nyengir, Kise seperti baru saja dapat lotre sejuta dolar.

Singkat kata, Midorima langsung pindah besoknya dengan barang bawaan yang tidak terlalu banyak. Dimulailah kehidupan mengontraknya bersama Kise dan Aomine.

.

.

.

"Aku punya film baru- _ssu_." Kise memasuki ruang santai sambil membawa setumpuk DVD. Teman-temannya, Aomine dan Midorima, serentak menoleh ke arahnya. Di televisi terpampang film action. Suara tembakan dan teriakan seru perang memenuhi ruangan. Malam minggu memang senantiasa mereka habiskan dengan nonton film. Maklum, mereka jomblo semua.

"Film apa? Porno?" Tanya Aomine langsung.

"Mana mungkin, _aho_." Midorima langsung memukul kepala Aomine dengan buku cerita Disneyland— _lucky item_ nya hari ini. Midorima duduk bersila di atas sofa panjang dengan memangku bantal sofa yang empuk. Sementara Aomine duduk di karpet, punggungnya bersandar pada sofa.

" _Mou_ , Aominecchi _hentai_ - _ssu_." Gerutu Kise. "Aku pinjam dari Kasamatsu-senpai- _ssu_. Ada romance, comedy, action. Horror juga ada- _ssu_. Mau nonton yang mana dulu, nih?" Kise menghampiri keduanya, menyebar setumpuk DVD yang dibawanya di atas karpet yang sudah penuh bungkus makanan dan tempat air minum.

"Aku sudah nonton ini- _nodayo_." Ujar Midorima, mengangkat DVD bergenre romance.

"Aku juga sudah pernah nonton ini." Aomine menyingkirkan dua DVD bergenre action.

"Yang ini sepertinya bagus- _nanodayo_." Midorima menunjukan sebuah DVD bergenre komedi.

"Kayaknya, sih. Yosh, ayo nonton ini. Sebentar aku ambil kudapan dulu, di kulkas sepertinya masih ada kue- _ssu_." Kise beranjak dari duduknya. Tepat ketika itu, ponsel Midorima bergetar. Pemuda berambut hijau itu langsung membaca pesan yang tertulis—dari Kuroko. Katanya dia akan mengajak Kagami mampir ke kontrakan mereka. Keduanya mau mampir dulu sebelumnya ke Maji Burger, jadi mereka bertanya Midorima dan yang lain mau titip apa.

Midorima langsung bangkit dan keluar dari ruang santai. Matanya masih menatap layar ponsel, tapi sekilas ia bisa melihat Kise memasuki dapur. Pemuda itu pun membalas pesan Kuroko sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Hei, Kise, Kuroko dan Kagami mau mampir Majiba, kau mau titip ap—" Midorima berhenti. Matanya langsung menatap ke sekeliling. Dapur sama sekali kosong, tak ada orang.

"Midorimacchi tadi kau bilang apa?" Terdengar suara Kise dari arah belakang. Midorima langsung menoleh. Kise berdiri di belakangnya, menatap dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau bukannya tadi sudah masuk dapur?"

"Hm? Aku ke kamar dulu, ingat punya snack di tasku- _ssu_. Kenapa memang?" Kise bertanya dengan wajah polos. Mendadak Midorima merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

"Kuroko dan Kagami mau mampir ke sini, tapi mereka mau mampir Majiba dulu jadi kau mau titip apa ke mereka?" Ulang Midorima.

"Oh! Double cheese burger kalau begitu. Terus kentang goreng…" Midorima sibuk mencatat pesanan Kise, meskipun sekarang dia merasakan dingin menjalari punggungnya. Dia berdiri tepat di depan pintu dapur, menghadap ke lorong.

"Itu saja?" Tanya Midorima. Dengan sengaja dia maju dan berhenti di samping Kise yang masih berdiri di lorong. Kise mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu sekarang aku tanya Aomine- _nanodayo_." Kata Midorima, lalu cepat-cepat kembali ke ruang santai.

.

.

.

Pukul satu malam, lima orang pemuda sudah tidur dengan berbagai gaya di ruang santai. Kagami dan Kuroko akhirnya menginap, toh besok hari minggu dan sekolah libur. Layar televisi masih menyala, menampilkan adegan tembak-tembakan di medan perang. Para pemuda itu marathon nonton tiga film sekaligus, kemudian akhirnya tepar setelah jam menunjukkan pukul duabelas.

Midorima mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Pemuda itu bangkit duduk di sofa tempatnya tidur, kemudian membenarkan kacamatanya yang miring. Dia ketiduran tadi. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Meja sudah disingkirkan di sebelah sofa, dan di karpet ia melihat empat orang temannya tertidur dengan lelap.

Kagami memeluk bantal sofa dan bergelung dengan posisi fetal di ujung kanan. Di sebelahnya Aomine tidur terlentang, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Sementara itu Kise juga tidur meringkuk dengan nyaman berbantalkan paha Aomine. Mungkin yang terlihat paling normal hanya Kuroko, yang tidur di ujung kiri berbantalkan bantal sofa. Pemuda itu juga tidur telentang, tapi tidurnya rapi. Kedua kakinya membujur rapat, dan kedua tangannya saling menumpuk di atas perut.

Midorima merasakan bibirnya kering. Diraihnya botol minum yang berada di meja di dekatnya. Tapi botol itu sudah kosong. Dengan kening berkerut Midorima menaruh kembali botol itu. Dia pun bangkit untuk menuju kamar mandi. Kalau bangun tengah malam begini, pasti inginnya buang air kecil dan minum banyak-banyak.

Midorima membuka pintu ruang santai dan menelusuri lorong menuju kamar mandi. Tangannya memijit pelan pelipisnya. Kepalanya jadi pusing gara-gara kebanyakan menatap layar. Dia sampai di depan kamar Kise ketika didengarnya keran menetes. Midorima tidak memedulikannya. Kise bilang keran wastafel dapur memang suka bocor meskipun sudah dibetulkan berkali-kali.

Tanpa melongok dapur yang terletak di samping kamar mandi, Midorima membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menyalakan lampu. Dia menuju kloset untuk buang air kecil. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya Midorima menuju wastafel kamar mandi, membuka keran untuk cuci tangan. Semua itu dilakukannya dengan mata setengah tertutup. Namun mata pemuda itu langsung terbuka lebar-lebar ketika terdengar suara air keran mengalir dengan deras. Pemuda itu kontan menoleh ke samping, tapi tak ada apa-apa. Sepi.

Midorima pun langsung menutup kembali keran dan cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar mandi. Tak lupa lampunya dia matikan dan pintunya ia tutup rapat-rapat. Pemuda itu bermaksud untuk kembali ke ruang santai ketika didengarnya suara keran tidak lagi menetes, tapi mengucur pelan dari arah dapur. Midorima berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, apakah ia akan ke dapur untuk menyumpal keran dengan sesuatu atau membiarkannya saja. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyumpal keran.

Ruangan dapur luas dan bentuknya memanjang ke samping, digunakan sekaligus untuk ruang makan. Dapur rumah ini tidak ada pintunya, jadi ketika Midorima menoleh dia bisa melihat langsung isinya. Berhubung dari tadi mereka semua bolak-balik ke dapur untuk mencari atau membuat makanan—Kagami yang membuat—maka lampu dapur sengaja tidak dimatikan. Midorima menatap isi dapur yang terlihat dari lorong : kursi-kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan yang tak terlihat karena terhalang tembok, dan lemari-lemari penuh laci yang menempel di dinding.

Meja dapur dengan peralatan memasak lengkap berikut wastafel untuk cuci piring terletak di ujung sebelah kiri yang tak terlihat dari lorong. Midorima harus melongok untuk melihat bagian itu. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati lubang persegi panjang yang merupakan pintu dapur. Sejenak keningnya berkerut ketika merasakan dingin merasuk tubuhnya, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan kembali pada niat awal menyumpal keran.

Suara keran mengucur perlahan masih terdengar, bahkan makin lama makin deras. Jantung Midorima berdetak dengan keras. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di dahi. _Pasti bocornya sudah parah_ , pikir Midorima berusaha menenangkan diri. _Aku harus memberitahu Kise untuk memanggil tukang ledeng_.

Midorima menyentuh dinding pintu dapur. Rasanya teramat dingin, seolah-olah dia sedang menyentuh es. Dia menggigil perlahan, tapi kembali memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Pemuda itu perlahan berjalan maju.

 _Klang_.

Kini suaranya tidak hanya keran yang mengalir deras, tapi juga suara piring berbenturan dengan dasar wastafel. Jantung Midorima berdetak makin kencang dan napasnya mulai tak beraturan. Dengan sangat perlahan, kepalanya melongok memasuki pintu dapur. Saat itulah mata Midorima terbelalak lebar. Tubuhnya langsung kaku.

Di sana, di depan wastafel untuk mencuci piring, berdiri seorang wanita. Rambutnya hitam kusut sepanjang pinggang. Ia memakai daster panjang berwarna putih yang sudah kusam tanpa lengan. Kulit tangannya putih pucat. Wanita itu tampak sibuk mencuci piring dengan gerakan pelan. Midorima bisa melihat wanita itu mencelupkan gumpalan hitam ke dalam mangkuk plastik yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat sabun cuci piring. Tapi yang berada di mangkuk itu bukan busa sabun, melainkan sesuatu yang seperti lumpur berwarna merah kecoklatan. Dan gumpalan hitam yang digenggam wanita itu… apakah itu rambut?

Midorima berusaha keras untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Butuh waktu yang rasanya lama sekali sampai dia bisa melangkah mundur tanpa suara. Napasnya kian memburu ketika dia berjalan mundur. Tangannya menyusuri dinding sepanjang lorong. Untung saja lorongnya tidak terlalu gelap sekarang, karena cahaya dari dapur ditambah kamar mandi cukup untuk menerangi lorong. Saat itu Midorima menyadari sesuatu. Matanya terbelalak menatap pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lebar dengan lampu menyala.

Belum cukup syok Midorima, pemuda itu bisa mendengar acara cuci piringnya sudah selesai. Sekarang ia mendengar suara langkah kaki diseret dari arah dapur, mendekati pintu. Tanpa berpikir lagi Midorima berlari menuju ruang santai dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat, tak lupa menguncinya.

Pemuda itu berdiri diam di depan pintu, masih memegangi kenop dan kunci. Dia mendengarkan. Tapi sudah tak ada suara langkah kaki diseret-seret lagi. Rumah begitu hening, bahkan suara tikus atau jangkrik pun tak ada. Dia menghembuskan napas lega, kemudian berbalik. Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada pintu kayu yang terasa dingin. Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya pelan. Dia baru saja hendak kembali tidur di sofa ketika menyadari bahwa sofanya tidak kosong.

Di sana, di sofa depan layar TV, duduk seorang wanita. Rambutnya hitam panjang awut-awutan, memakai daster putih kusam tanpa lengan. Midorima membeku. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya di dapur tadi. Lalu seolah-olah menyadari bahwa Midorima memerhatikannya, si wanita menoleh. Wajahnya putih pucat, seolah-olah tak ada darah di tubuhnya. Matanya merah melotot, dilingkari oleh lingkaran hitam. Bibirnya berwarna kehitaman. Kemudian wanita itu menyeringai. Gigi-giginya runcing seperti hiu dan berwarna kehitaman. Seringaiannya begitu lebar sampai-sampai rasanya sudut mulutnya mencapai telinga.

Midorima masih berdiri di depan pintu. Lututnya gemetar. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Kalian bohong padaku- _nanodayo_." Midorima bersidekap di sofa ruang santai, menatap Aomine dan Kise. Yang ditatap saling lirik. Kagami dan Kuroko baru saja pulang setelah sarapan—masakan buatan Kagami.

"Eh, a-apa maksudmu, Midorimacchi?" Kise pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Ada _sesuatu_ di sini." Ujar Midorima dengan suara rendah, hampir berbisik. Kise dan Aomine kembali saling pandang. Aomine menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Jadi kau sudah ketemu dengannya." Kata pemuda berambut biru tua itu dengan malas.

"Aominecchi!" Kise menegur dengan suara berbisik. Matanya melirik kanan-kiri, seolah-olah takut yang dibicarakan mendengar mereka.

"Sudahlah, Kise. Kalau dia datang kita hadapi bersama. Aku sudah muak. Lagipula ini salahmu tidak bilang-bilang dulu waktu mengajak mengontrak bersama." Ujar Aomine lelah. Kise tersenyum masam.

"Jadi kalian tahu." Kata Midorima.

"I-iya, Midorimacchi. Waktu pertama kali pindah ke sini aku ditemani ayah dan ibuku dan tidak ada apa-apa- _ssu_. Tapi setelah aku sendirian saja aku sering dijahili- _ssu_. Seperti keran air itu, suka keluar deras sendiri tengah malam. Lalu juga suka ada suara orang cuci piring atau mandi- _ssu_. Waktu aku cerita ke teman-teman se-timku, Kobori-senpai mengusulkan mencari teman mengontrak. Jadi aku mengajak Aominecchi- _ssu_."

"Lalu? Aomine juga sering begitu?"

"Yah, seminggu awal sih tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu kipas angin di kamarku hidup-mati sendiri. Lalu ya itu, suka ada suara orang mandi atau cuci piring. Aku bahkan pernah dilihati beberapa kali." Aomine bergidik ngeri. "Jadi kami sepakat mengajak orang lain. Siapa tahu nanti dia pergi sendiri kalau orangnya makin banyak." Lanjut Aomine.

Midorima menghela napas. Ini benar-benar dilema baginya. Dia tidak ingin pulang—tidak kalau bibinya yang nyinyir itu masih di rumah. Tapi di sisi lain, susah juga kalau kontrakan yang ditempatinya horor begini.

"Mungkin kita harus mencari satu orang teman lagi- _nodayo_." Ujar Midorima.

"Hah?"

"Kalian tidak mengerti? Kita hanya bertiga- _nanodayo_. Kata orang, jumlah yang ganjil itu tidak bagus. Kalau kita hanya bertiga, yang keempat set— _itu._ " Midorima menghindari penggunaan nama.

"Benar juga- _ssu_. Bagaimana, Aominecchi?"

"Boleh juga. Bagaimana kalau si bakagami?" Aomine mengusulkan setelah berpikir sebentar.

"Itu tidak mungkin- _ssu_. Bukannya Kagamicchi sudah tinggal berdua saja dengan ayahnya? Karena ayahnya selalu bekerja, sama saja dia sudah tinggal sendiri- _ssu_."

"Kalau Kuroko bagaimana?" Midorima ikut mengusulkan.

"Kau gila, ya? Kalau kita mengundang Kuroko, kita sama saja menambah set— _itu_ di sini! Bisa tambah jantungan, tahu!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Takaocchi saja- _ssu_." Usul Kise pada Midorima.

"Hah? Tidak mau- _nanodayo_! Aku sudah _eneg_ diberisiki dari pagi sampai sore, masa masih harus serumah dengannya?" Midorima cepat-cepat menjawab sambil membetulkan kacamata.

"Akashi tidak mungkin…. Dia kan tuan muda. Masa ikut ngontrak?"

"Kalau begitu berarti tinggal…. Murasakibaracchi- _ssu_! Dia juga sepertinya bukan tipe penakut- _ssu_. Bagus kan?"

"Meskipun dia selalu bikin kotor dengan remah-remah makanannya, tapi baiklah- _nodayo_."

"Yah, aku juga tidak keberatan. Jadi, siapa yang mau membujuk?"

"Kita bilang pada Kagamicchi saja- _ssu_! Kakak angkatnya teman dekat Murasakibaracchi kan? Pasti bisa membujuk- _ssu_."

"Boleh juga usulmu, Kise."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita secepatnya menghubungi Kagami- _nanodayo_."

Kedua pemuda yang lain mengangguk menanggapi. Masalah teman ngontrak lain ini sudah terselesaikan. Mereka berharap dengan bertambahnya penghuni kontrakan, tak akan ada kejadian penampakan lagi. Semoga saja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Midorima mencari Kise dulu untuk titip pesanan pada Kagami dan Kuroko padahal Aomine ada di dekatnya, jawabannya adalah karena saya penginnya begitu. Anggap saja lah demi kelangsungan cerita, hahahaha.  
> Tapi itu kejadian nyata lho, yang bagian salah lihat itu. Hanya saja saya yang mengalami sudah menganggap itu salah lihat. Soalnya kejadiannya dalem rumah sendiri, jadi kan horror juga kalau diingat-ingat terus.  
> Harapan saya chapter ini serem dan nggak wagu. Rasanya makin ke sini saya makin susah bikin yang serem-serem…. Yah, sudahlah. Thanks buat yang udah baca. Saya cinta kalian semua *hugs*


	4. Kuroko

**Disclaimer : Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.**

* * *

 

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamarnya. Tidak buruk juga. Sedikit terlalu bagus malah. Kuroko mendengar dari Kagami kalau sekarang Aomine, Kise dan Midorima sedang mencari teman kontrakan baru. Berpikir bahwa mungkin bagus juga kalau hidup mandiri, dia memutuskan untuk ikut mengontrak.

Teman-temannya menyambutnya dengan antusias—agak kelewat antusias—karena kata mereka lebih banyak orang lebih bagus. Sewa kontrakan kan bisa jadi lebih murah kalau dibagi empat—lima kalau Murasakibara datang minggu depan. Entah bagaimana si titan ungu itu juga memutuskan untuk ikut mengontrak. Mungkin Himuro—yang membujuknya—pakai jampi-jampi yang dimasukkan ke dalam camilan Murasakibara.

Akhirnya Kuroko pindah ke rumah kontrakan hari ini. Dia dapat kamar di lantai dua, di samping tangga—berhadapan dengan kamar Murasakibara. Susunan ruangan lantai dua ini sama dengan lantai satu. Bentuknya koridor, yang kanan-kirinya berisi ruangan-ruangan. Di paling ujung koridor terdapat tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai satu, letaknya di tengah-tengah.

Kamar Kuroko tepat di samping tangga. Lalu di depan kamar Kuroko—di samping lain tangga—ada kamar Murasakibara. Sebelah kamar Kuroko adalah gudang, dan sebelah kamar Murasakibara adalah kamar mandi. Sebelahnya lagi adalah beranda luas untuk menjemur pakaian—dan tampaknya dulu bekas taman kecil, tapi sekarang yang ada hanya pot-pot kosong dan beberapa tumbuhan merambat kering. Beranda dan koridor dipisahkan dengan sekat berupa kaca besar yang punya pintu kecil di tengahnya—juga berupa kaca.

Kamar Kuroko ini lebih luas dari kamarnya di rumah. Ada lemari pakaian besar yang dilengkapi kaca berukuran besar pula—tubuh Kuroko terlihat semuanya kalau dia berdiri di depannya. Lemari itu menempel di dinding, berwarna coklat tua dan terbuat dari kayu jati.

Di samping lemari, ada jendela yang cukup besar, tertutup gorden berwarna biru laut. Kuroko melangkahkan kaki ke arah jendela, menyibak gorden. Gorden itu jelas-jelas baru saja dipasang, mungkin malah baru saja dibeli—tercium dari baunya. Jendela mengarah keluar, ke arah taman yang tak terawat. Semak-semak perdu yang seharusnya indah jika dipotong, tertutupi oleh berbagai macam tanaman merambat liar. Kuroko bisa mengenali gerombolan geranium, mawar dan beberapa bunga lain yang tidak tertata. Dalam hati Kuroko menetapkan hati untuk merawat kebun kecil itu nanti. Pandangannya pun kembali beredar ke dalam kamarnya.

Di depan lemari, ada ranjang berukuran _single_ membujur. Kepala ranjang menempel di dinding di seberang lemari, sementara kakinya berjarak beberapa meter dari lemari. Kuroko mengerutkan kening sebentar—dia tidak suka posisi ini. Posisi ranjang dan lemari menyebabkan Kuroko bisa melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin saat tidur. Entah kenapa, rasanya jadi tidak nyaman.

Di samping ranjang ada meja belajar beserta kursinya. Di sampingnya lagi, menempel pada sisi dinding yang lain, sebuah rak buku berukuran cukup besar berdiri. Dengan demikian tersisa satu bagian dinding yang tidak ditempeli apa-apa.

Kuroko meletakkan barang bawaannya di ranjang, yang sudah diselimuti sprei biru bermotif bunga tulip. Pandangannya terpaku pada sisi dinding yang bersih. Cat dinding kamar ini berwarna putih. Namun setelah diperhatikan Kuroko bisa melihat bahwa di sudut kamar—pada bagian perpotongan antara dinding yang bersih dan dinding yang ditempeli lemari—warnanya kusam dan agak terkelupas. Kise bilang rumah ini sudah lama tidak ditinggali—terutama kamar-kamar di lantai dua—jadi wajar saja kalau catnya sudah jelek.

Kuroko berjalan menuju bagian itu. Warna cat pada sudut itu terlihat kusam dan kecoklatan, hampir-hampir seperti baru saja disiram lumpur. Kuroko menyentuhnya. Terasa dingin dan halus—tidak kotor sama sekali. Tangan pemuda itu terus menelusuri sudut sampai mencapai bagian bawah yang agak terkelupas.

Kuroko meraba bagian yang terkelupas itu. Cat dinding ambrol sedikit ketika dia melakukannya—menyebabkan terkelupasnya makin parah. Kening Kuroko berkerut. Dia langsung bangkit untuk mencari sapu. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu berhenti bergerak. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil—seolah-olah ada yang memperhatikannya.

Kuroko perlahan berbalik, merasa suhu kamarnya lebih dingin dari yang tadi. Kemudian matanya bergerak ke bawah, menatap bagian dinding yang terkelupas. Pemuda itu langsung memekik dan melompat mundur.

Ada mata di sana.

Pupilnya berwarna hitam, sementara bagian putihnya sudah ditutupi urat-urat berwarna merah. Sekeliling matanya berwarna hitam. Mata itu hanya satu, mendelik menatapnya—seolah-olah ada seseorang yang tengah mengintipnya dari balik dinding.

Kuroko berlari mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak lemari. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, berusaha mengusir apa yang barusan dilihatnya. Setelah agak tenang, pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu membuka kembali matanya, menatap ujung dinding yang kosong. Perlahan dilangkahkannya kakinya, agak ragu namun juga penasaran. Kuroko menatap bagian dinding yang terkelupas, dan tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya warna putih.

"Pasti hanya khayalanku saja." Kuroko bergumam, lalu cepat-cepat berbalik dan pergi dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kuroko menatap cermin besar di lemari dengan sebal. Dia sudah bilang pada Kise ingin memindah letak lemari atau ranjangnya agar posisinya tidak berhadapan, dan Kise juga sudah setuju. Tapi bahkan dengan kekuatan empat orang—Aomine dan Midorima akhirnya ikut membantu—kedua benda itu tak mau bergerak sedikitpun. Ternyata baik lemari maupun ranjangnya terpaku di lantai dan dinding, tidak bisa dipindah. Kuroko sebal sekali.

Akhirnya Kuroko pasrah saja. Kise menawarkan kamar di depan Kuroko—yang rencananya mau ditempati Murasakibara minggu depan—tapi pemuda itu menolak. Kamar di depannya itu satu-satunya yang ranjangnya berukuran _queen size_ karena dulu bekas kamar ibu Takeuchi-kantoku sebelum sakit. Agaknya setelah sakit sang Nyonya makin parah, dia pindah ke kamar yang ditempati Kise sekarang karena kesulitan naik-turun tangga. Hal itu pulalah yang menyebabkan semenjak sang Nyonya sakit lantai dua tak pernah ditempati lagi, hanya dibersihkan seminggu sekali.

Karena ukuran ranjangnya yang besar, makanya rencananya kamar itu mau ditempati Murasakibara. Pemuda bongsor berambut ungu itu mana muat tidur di ranjang Kuroko? Sebenarnya Kuroko sedikit berharap di antara ketiga temannya yang menempati kamar lantai bawah ada yang mau bertukar tempat, tapi ternyata mereka semua menolak. Kuroko agak heran juga karena mereka bertiga tampak bersikeras tak mau pindah. Dia jadi curiga pada tingkah mereka, seolah-olah mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Kuroko tiduran di kasur sambil membalas e-mail dari Kagami yang bertanya bagaimana hari pertamanya di kontrakan baru, dan bahwa teman satu timnya itu mau main besoknya. Setelah ngobrol beberapa saat, akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk tidur. Besok dia harus berangkat sekolah dan dia tidak ingin terlambat.

Baru sebentar memejamkan mata, sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari ruangan sebelah. Kuroko bangkit duduk, mendengarkan. Bulu kuduknya terasa berdiri ketika suara itu makin keras. Suara tangisan yang bercampur dengan sesenggukan. Kuroko diam membeku selama beberapa saat. Suara itu suara perempuan, padahal tak ada perempuan di kontrakan ini.

Perlahan Kuroko bangkit dari ranjang. Dia memutuskan untuk mengecek. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya salah satu dari ketiga temannya menyembunyikan perempuan di sini? Ruangan sebelahnya adalah gudang, yang menurut Kise sejak awal tak ada kuncinya. Kata Takeuchi-kantoku sih kuncinya hilang entah kemana. Sang pelatih tidak repot-repot mencari karena memang tak ada apapun yang berharga di gudang—hanya barang-barang rongsok yang sayang dibuang.

Tapi bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Kise atau siapapun tak sengaja menemukan kunci gudang dan menyekap perempuan di sana? Bisa jadi mata yang dilihatnya tadi sore itu adalah mata si perempuan—meskipun itu mustahil, karena dinding rumah ini lumayan tebal dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bolong. Tapi Kuroko memutuskan tidak akan jadi penakut. Orang-orang sering mengiranya hantu karena suka muncul dan hilang tiba-tiba. Masa hantu takut pada hantu?

Pemuda itu perlahan melangkahkan kaki menuju dinding kosong yang bersebelahan dengan gudang—yang ujungnya kusam dan agak terkelupas. Suara tangisan itu makin lama makin keras. Kuroko merasakan lantai keramik yang dingin di kaki telanjangnya. Dia melangkahkan kaki dengan perlahan, jantungnya berlompatan. Lalu akhirnya dia sampai di depan dinding. Perlahan dia menyentuhkan jari-jarinya ke dinding. Dingin merambati ujung jarinya. Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk menempelkan telinganya di dinding. Napasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

_Buk._

Suara sesuatu menghantam dinding membuat Kuroko melompat mundur. Dia mendengarkan beberapa saat.

Hening. Bahkan suara tangisan pun berhenti.

Kuroko hendak maju lagi ketika sesuatu kembali menghantam dinding. Kali ini lebih keras.

_Buk. Buk._

Kuroko terhenyak di tempatnya.

_Buk. Buk. Buk._

Suara tangisan sayup-sayup kembali terdengar.

_Buk. Buk. Buk. Buk._

"Huuuuu…. Huuuuuu…."

Napas Kuroko tercekat.

_Buk. Buk. Buk. Buk. Buk. Buk. Buk. Buk. Buk. Buk. Buk. Buk. Buk. Buk. Buk. Buk._

"Huuuuu…. Huuuuuu…. Huuuuuu…. Huuuuuu….Huuuuuu…."

Sesuatu itu menghantam dinding berkali-kali dengan kemarahan yang sangat, dan si perempuan menangis tak terkendali. Kuroko membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Dia tak bisa bergerak, kakinya seolah-olah terpaku di lantai.

Suara tangisan makin lama makin keras, sesenggukannya tak terkendali. Sesuatu itu terus menghantam dinding dengan lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi, sampai-sampai Kuroko takut dinding itu akan jebol. Lalu tiba-tiba saja si perempuan menjerit nyaring. Kuroko menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangan, berharap semuanya akan berhenti.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Lima detik.

Setelah apa yang dirasa begitu lama, Kuroko perlahan membuka tangannya. Suasana kembali hening, sunyi senyap tanpa ada yang suara apapun. Tangan Kuroko gemetaran. Dia berusaha mengatur napasnya. Matanya menatap ke bawah, kakinya terlihat gemetar tak terkendali. Pemuda itu pun jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Kuroko terdiam di posisinya selama beberapa saat, tapi tak ada apapun lagi. Akhirnya dia berdiri dan menuju ranjangnya. Pemuda itu lekas-lekas berbaring, menarik selimutnya sampai bahu dan diam tak bergerak. Kuroko menatap nyalang langit-langit yang berwarna putih, mendengarkan. Tapi tak ada suara lagi. Rasanya keributan barusan hanya mimpi. Merasa lelah sendiri akan ketegangannya, Kuroko pun memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Rasanya hanya sekejap Kuroko tertidur. Dia terbangun entah karena apa. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap memandang ke sekeliling, berusaha mengingat di mana dia berada.

 _Oh, ya, kontrakan baru,_ batinnya. Kamarnya gelap, hanya ada cahaya samar bulan dari gorden jendela. Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. _Kapan dia mematikan lampu?_ Tapi memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing, Kuroko bangkit duduk. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Pemuda itu sedang bermaksud untuk turun ke dapur ketika didengarnya sesuatu.

Tubuh Kuroko membeku seketika. _Oh, tidak lagi._ Batinnya merana. Tapi itu bukan suara tangisan perempuan. Bukan pula suara sesuatu dilemparkan ke dinding. Suara itu terdengar seperti seseorang bergerak—dari dalam lemarinya.

Kuroko menatap ke arah cermin di lemari. Meskipun gelap, anehnya dia bisa melihat dirinya dengan jelas dalam cermin, terduduk di atas kasur. Punggungnya bersandar di kepala ranjang, diam tak bergerak. Kuroko meremas pelan selimutnya. Dirinya dalam cermin melakukan hal yang sama. Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu bisa merasakan suhu kamar yang makin lama makin dingin. Apakah hanya penglihatannya saja atau memang cerminnya berembun?

Kuroko bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Matanya terus menatap cermin. Dia yang di dalam cermin duduk menekuk lutut di atas kasur dengan ekspresi kaku dan tegang. Selimut berwarna biru menutupi lututnya, merapat di dada. Telapak tangannya erat mencengkram ujung selimut.

_Krieeet._

Kuroko bahkan tak bisa bergerak ketika mendengar suara itu.

_Ada seseorang yang baru saja naik ke ranjangnya._

Kuroko bisa merasakannya. Dia bisa mendengar suara napas berat namun teratur dari seseorang di sampingnya. Dan yang lebih penting—dia melihatnya di cermin.

Mula-mula dilihatnya tangan berwarna putih pucat dengan kuku-kuku panjang kehitaman muncul di cermin. Lalu muncul tangan yang lain. Keduanya mulai bergerak, seolah-olah siapapun yang berada disampingnya merangkak menuju dirinya.

Kemudian muncul kepala—dengan rambut panjang hitam terurai. Rambut itu awut-awutan tak terawat, ujung-ujungnya menyentuh kasur. Rambut itu bergoyang ketika si pemilik—siapapun itu—bergerak mendekat ke arah Kuroko. Pemuda itu merasakan napasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdetak makin kencang. Hawa dingin semakin menyergapnya, membuatnya merasa beku.

Kepala itu semakin mendekat. Kini tubuhnya mulai tampak di cermin, dibalut _dress_ putih tanpa lengan yang sudah kusam. Tangan-tangannya yang putih pucat kembali bergerak perlahan, merangkak ke arah Kuroko. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, berusaha mengatur napas—yang tidak berhasil. Napasnya makin cepat tak terkendali. Dalam satu detik, Kuroko memutuskan. Diremasnya selimut kuat-kuat. Kemudian dengan segala _will power_ yang dimilikinya, dia menoleh.

Kosong.

Yang terlihat hanya dinding yang ditempeli rak buku—yang kini berisi buku-buku yang berjajar rapi. Kuroko menghembuskan napas lega, kemudian tertawa lemah. Yang tadi itu pasti halusinasinya saja. Kuroko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lemah. Tangannya menyisir rambutnya pelan. Basah. Dia tidak sadar kalau berkeringat banyak. Pemuda itu kembali menghembuskan napas, lalu menoleh—

—dan melihat wajah itu.

Kedua matanya sama seperti yang dilihat Kuroko tadi siang—berpupil hitam dengan warna putihnya yang penuh urat-urat merah. Mata itu melotot menatapnya. Seluruh wajahnya putih pucat, seolah-olah darahnya sudah disedot seluruhnya. Kuroko bisa merasakan rambut si wanita yang panjang awut-awutan di atas tangannya yang mencengkram selimut. Bibir tipis si wanita perlahan tertarik sudut-sudutnya, membentuk sebuah seringaian. Dan Kuroko tak bisa melakukan apapun selain berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

Kuroko terduduk. Kepalanya langsung melihat liar ke sekeliling. Kamarnya terang benderang, karena memang tidak ia matikan saat tidur tadi. Kamar itu kosong, hanya ada dirinya dan barang-barang. Napas pemuda itu memburu, jantungnya masih berlompatan. Dia bisa mendengar suara gedebukan orang menaiki tangga, kemudian pintu kamarnya digedor-gedor.

"Kuroko!" Itu suara Midorima.

"Kurokocchi!" Itu Kise.

"Tetsu! Oi!" Dan itu Aomine. Kuroko masih terengah-engah.

"Kuroko, hei! Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo buka pintunya!" Midorima berseru panik. Kuroko pun turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan menuju pintu. Dengan gerakan lemas dia memutar kunci pintu kamarnya, kemudian membukanya.

"Maaf, aku hanya mimpi bur—" Kata-kata Kuroko terhenti. Di depannya tidak ada Midorima, Kise ataupun Aomine. Yang ada hanyalah seorang wanita dalam balutan _dress_ putih kusam panjang tanpa lengan. Tangannya yang putih pucat menggantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Wanita itu menunduk. Rambutnya yang panjang awut-awutan menutupi wajahnya.

Kuroko terbelalak.

Wajah itu perlahan terangkat, bibirnya membentuk seringaian lebar. Lalu terdengar suara serak rendah yang mengerikan.

"Berharap teman-temanmu datang, eh?"

Pandangan Kuroko menggelap.


	5. Kagami

**Disclaimer : masih kayak sebelum-sebelumnya.**

* * *

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kagami-kun."

"Uwaaa!" Yang dipanggil terlompat kaget. Kagami menoleh, mendapati Kuroko berdiri di sampingnya. "Kuroko! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan muncul tiba-tiba!" Seru Kagami.

"Aku sudah di sini dari tadi. Kagami-kun saja yang tidak lihat." Kuroko berkata datar. Kagami menghembuskan napas lelah. Dia memang tidak bisa lengah kalau bersama Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun jadi menginap di tempatku nanti?" Kedua pemuda itu berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju _gym_.

"Eh… entahlah. Ayahku dinas ke luar kota jadi di rumah tidak ada orang." Kagami berkata sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Bukankah malah bagus? Kagami-kun jadi tidak sendirian kalau menginap di tempatku."

"Iya, sih, tapi…"

"Di tempatku ramai. Daripada di rumah sendirian? Nanti kita bisa main PS atau nonton film bareng-bareng." Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan aneh. Tidak biasanya Kuroko ngotot begitu.

"Er… yah, baiklah. Nanti bahan makanan di rumah kubawa ke kontrakanmu saja sekalian, jadi kita bisa makan bareng." Kuroko mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kise-kun ada pemotretan di luar kota dari kemarin, pulangnya besok. Tapi ada Midorima-kun dan Aomine-kun."

"Oke." Kagami menjawab dengan setengah menguap. Tanpa ia ketahui, Kuroko menatapnya penuh arti.

.

.

.

"Eh?" Kagami melongo di depan ruang santai kontrakan Kuroko ketika mendapati bahwa tidak cuma Midorima dan Aomine yang ada di rumah. Takao sedang seru-serunya bermain PS dengan Sakurai, dan Momoi yang tengah menuangkan minuman ke gelas langsung meninggalkan kegiatannya untuk memeluk Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun!" Seru Momoi gembira. Midorima memutar mata melihat kelakuan teman perempuannya itu, sementara Aomine mendecih pelan.

"Oi, Satsuki. Waktunya pulang. Sudah jam tujuh, nih. Nanti kemalaman di jalan." Aomine bangkit dari duduknya sambil meraih tas berwarna pink—yang pastinya milik Momoi—dan tanpa peringatan menyeret lengan Momoi. Jeritan tak terima terdengar, tapi rupanya Aomine sekarang setengah mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dengan satu tangan, membuat si gadis meronta-ronta.

"Tetsu-kun besok aku pasti ke sini lagiiii!" Seruan Momoi terdengar, disusul sumpah serapahnya yang cukup sopan—dasar Dai-chan bego, dakian, kembalikan aku pada Tetsu-kun—pada Aomine. Kuroko menatap keduanya pergi dengan wajah datar, sementara Kagami hanya _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau bakal ramai begini. Tahu begitu tadi beli bahan makanan tambahan lagi." Gumam Kagami pelan.

Midorima menatap tas keranjang cukup besar bawaan Kagami dengan tertarik. Lalu perhatiannya berpindah pada Takao yang sedang mengeluh karena tiga kali kalah dari Sakurai—yang ribut berkata 'sumimasen, sumimasen'.

"Takao, daripada kau kalah melulu, mending bantu Kagami masak saja- _nanodayo_." Midorima berkata sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Takao menoleh. Melihat Kagami membawa sekeranjang penuh bahan makanan, pemuda bermata elang itu langsung berlari menghampiri. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, mengecek bahan makanan.

"Nabe!" Seru Takao, lalu tanpa aba-aba menarik Kagami ke dapur.

"Hmph. Biar kelihatannya begitu Takao masakannya enak- _nodayo_." Ujar Midorima dengan gaya bicara seolah-olah membanggakan anaknya.

"Eh… di luar memang dingin, enaknya makan yang hangat-hangat." Sakurai bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar ruang santai, melewati Kuroko. "Aku juga mau bantu masak."

"Midorima-kun tidak membantu?" Tanya Kuroko setelah Sakurai menjauh.

"Tiga orang sudah cukup banyak- _nanodayo_." Midorima kembali pada buku bacaannya. Kuroko mendekat ke karpet dan menyalakan TV. Mereka berdua diam dalam kegiatan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Kagami membantu Kuroko menggelar _futon_ di lantai. Mereka sepakat Kagami tidur di bawah dengan _futon_ dan Kuroko di atas—di ranjang. Mereka bisa gantian kalau tengah malam Kagami ingin tidur di atas. Kagami rasanya sudah sangat mengantuk. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Suara hujan deras di luar terdengar seperti nina bobo.

Tadi hujan tiba-tiba saja turun. Aomine akhirnya malah tidak pulang, bilang sekalian saja menginap di rumahnya karena terjebak hujan sesampainya di rumah Momoi. Dia bilang Sakurai bisa memakai kamarnya. Sakurai tampaknya agak kesal, menginap di kontrakan teman tapi temannya malah menginap di tempat lain.

Mereka berlima—Kagami, Kuroko, Midorima, Takao dan Sakurai—makan bersama sambil mengobrol, dan selesai makan serta bersih-bersih bekas makan mereka langsung menuju kamar masing-masing. Tampaknya tak ada seorang pun yang berniat main-main dulu atau sekedar nonton TV sebelum tidur.

Kagami menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pemuda itu mematikan lampu kamar sementara Kuroko menyalakan lampu tidur di meja samping tempat tidur. Keduanya lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidur masing-masing, mengucapkan selamat tidur dan tak lama kemudian mereka telah terbawa ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Kagami mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Sembari mengerutkan kening pemuda berambut merah itu mengedarkan pandangan. Perlu waktu beberapa detik untuknya menyadari bahwa dia berada di kontrakan baru Kuroko.

Kagami tidur di bawah dengan posisi tubuh miring menghadap tembok. Pemuda itu menggeliat perlahan sambil menguap, lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kini menghadap ke ranjang.

Mata Kagami yang setengah terpejam sekilas melihat sesuatu di kolong ranjang. Segera saja dia mengerjapkan mata untuk memfokuskan pandangan. Tapi ternyata tak ada apa-apa di kolong ranjang Kuroko. Tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman, Kagami bangkit duduk, menatap gundukan selimut dengan rambut berwarna biru langit menyembul di baliknya. Segera saja pemuda itu mendekat, mengguncang-guncang tubuh temannya.

"Hei, Kuroko." Kagami mengguncang bahu teman setimnya itu. Tapi tak ada reaksi. "Kuroko…" Kali ini Kagami berbisik lebih keras, mengguncang lebih kencang.

_Krieeet._

Kagami menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Lho, Kagami-kun? Kau bangun? Mau ke kamar mandi?" Kuroko berjalan memasuki kamar, dengan hati-hati menutup kembali pintu dan menguncinya.

Kagami memandang horor pada Kuroko. Yang dipandang hanya balas memandang tak mengerti. Dengan perlahan Kagami menoleh ke arah ranjang. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Ranjang kosong. Selimut berwarna biru milik Kuroko teronggok di ujung ranjang.

"Kau kenapa?" Terdengar suara Kuroko bertanya. Kagami hanya menatapnya, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu melangkah ke ranjang. "Mau gantian tidur di atas?"

Kagami menggeleng lemah. "Tidak usah." Tadi itu pasti hanya halusinasinya saja.

"Kalau begitu aku mau tidur lagi. Nanti kalau mau gantian bilang saja." Kuroko naik ke ranjang dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Dalam hitungan detik dia sudah kembali tidur. Kagami menelan ludah.

Pemuda itu kembali berbaring di _futon_ dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dia berusaha tidur, tapi malah kebelet buang air kecil. Sambil menyumpah pelan pemuda itu menendang selimutnya dan membuka pintu kamar.

Dia melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berbeda dari koridor di lantai satu yang harus dinyalakan lampunya agar terang, koridor lantai dua sudah terang tanpa harus memakai lampu. Sinar bulan menerobos sekat kaca pemisah koridor dan beranda.

Setelah yakin tak ada apapun, Kagami keluar kamar dan menuju kamar mandi. Dia membiarkan saja pintu kamar Kuroko terbuka. Pemuda itu membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat lampunya terang benderang. Pasti tadi Kuroko tidak mematikannya. Susunan kamar mandi lantai dua sama persis dengan lantai satu, bedanya ada mesin cuci tepat di sebelah pintu. Mungkin tujuannya untuk mempermudah mengangkut cucian ke beranda yang digunakan untuk menjemur pakaian.

Kagami segera menyelesaikan urusannya dan mencuci tangan di wastafel. Setelah yakin tangannya bersih pemuda itu menutup wastafel dan hendak keluar kamar mandi ketika melihat gorden yang menutupi _bath-up_ bergerak sedikit. Kagami langsung membeku di tempatnya. Dia ingin segera pergi dari situ, tapi kakinya rasanya berat. Bulu kuduknya sontak meremang.

Kagami mengerahkan segala kekuatannya untuk melangkah mundur ketika didapatinya gorden _bath-up_ kembali bergerak. Jelas-jelas ada _sesuatu_ di baliknya. Kagami merasakan jantungnya berdebar makin kencang ketika gorden itu bergerak lagi…. Lalu tiba-tiba gorden terbuka dan sesuatu melompat keluar.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kagami berteriak, jatuh terduduk sambil memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan kepalanya, berusaha menghalangi apapun itu yang hendak menyerangnya.

"Bu—buwahahahahahaha!" Suara tawa yang terlalu familiar membuat Kagami membuka mata. Dia melihat Takao tertawa terbungkuk-bungkuk sambil memegangi perutnya. "Wa—wajahmu, hahahaha!"

"TAKAO SIALAN KAU!" Kagami berseru marah, sementara yang dimarahi malah tertawa sampai airmatanya keluar. Wajah Kagami memerah sampai telinga. "Tidak lucu tahu! Kalau aku jantungan bagaimana?!"

"Haduh…" Takao menghela napas menenangkan diri. "Maaf, maaf…. Kamar mandi di bawah ada yang pakai, jadi aku ke atas. Lalu aku dengar ada yang masuk, ternyata kau. Kupikir lucu juga kalau mengagetkanmu. Tapi tidak bermaksud menakut-nakuti lho, hahaha…" Pemuda berambut belah tengah itu tertawa lagi.

"Huh. Aku kembali tidur. Awas ya kalau menakut-nakuti lagi." Kagami mendelik mengancam, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Pemuda itu cepat-cepat masuk kembali ke kamar Kuroko dan mengunci pintunya. Dia mendengar suara kamar mandi tertutup, pasti Takao juga kembali ke bawah.

Masih merasa kesal karena dikerjai makhluk kurang kerjaan itu, Kagami menyelinap ke balik selimutnya. Dia menggerutu sebal sambil menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Dia membalik tubuhnya ke samping—menghadap ranjang—hanya untuk terbelalak syok.

Di sana, di kolong ranjang Kuroko, seorang wanita berbaring telungkup. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutupi rambut panjang kusut berwarna hitam. Wanita itu memakai _dress_ tanpa lengan berwarna putih kusam, menampakkan tangannya yang putih pucat. Kagami merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Dingin perlahan merayapi tubuhnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang.

Lalu si wanita mulai bergerak. Tangan-tangannya yang putih pucat mulai bergeser ke samping kepalanya. Kagami bisa melihat kuku-kukunya yang hitam panjang seperti mencakar lantai. Tangan wanita itu bergerak makin ke samping, seolah hendak menyeret tubuhnya untuk merayap keluar dari kolong ranjang.

Kagami tahu dia harus bergerak sebelum wanita itu keluar dari kolong ranjang Kuroko. Jadi dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, Kagami melompat bangun dalam satu gerakan dan naik ke ranjang. Tubuhnya yang besar otomatis mendesak tubuh Kuroko ke samping, menyebabkan si pemuda _bluenette_ melenguh sebal.

Kuroko bangkit duduk di atas ranjang.

"Kagami-kun, kalau mau gantian tidur di atas bilang dulu. Jangan main melesak saja." Suara Kuroko terdengar kesal. Lalu pemuda itu turun dari ranjang dan berbaring di _futon_ , menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Kagami ternganga. Dia hendak memperingatkan Kuroko bahwa ada sesuatu di kolong ranjangnya, tapi suaranya tak keluar. Kuroko sendiri sudah tidur kembali. Kagami bisa mendengar deru napasnya yang teratur.

Kagami terdiam, duduk menekuk lutut di atas ranjang. Matanya mengawasi Kuroko sambil sesekali menoleh ke kanan kiri. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Kuroko tidur dengan tenang di bawah sana. Kagami juga tidak merasakan gerakan apapun di bawah ranjang.

Setelah limabelas menit diam tak bergerak, akhirnya Kagami merasa lelah juga. Tubuhnya terasa kaku karena tegang. Dia juga tak berani memastikan apakah wanita itu masih di kolong ranjang atau tidak. Akhirnya Kagami memutuskan untuk berbaring. Dia menarik selimut biru Kuroko untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tidur miring menghadap Kuroko, kalau-kalau si wanita menyerang temannya itu.

Tapi tak ada hal lain yang terjadi selama limabelas menit selanjutnya. Kuroko bergerak sekali, tapi tidak bangun. Rumah sangat hening, bahkan suara jangkrik pun tak ada. Merasa lelah sendiri, Kagami pun mulai memejamkan mata. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

Kagami membuka matanya pelan. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah _futon_ yang kosong. Selimutnya tersibak. Dia mendengar suara keran menyala di kamar mandi, dan menebak Kuroko ke kamar mandi lagi. Merasa ingin ke kamar mandi juga, Kagami duduk sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

_Kreeek._

Suara itu membuat Kagami berhenti bergerak. Matanya langsung menatap nyalang sekelilingnya, mencari sumber suara. Lalu pandangannya tertumbuk pada lemari. Kagami menatap lurus pada lemari, mendapati dirinya yang duduk di ranjang berselimutkan selimut biru terpantul di cermin besar lemari Kuroko.

_Kreeek._

Suara itu seperti suara seseorang menggeser hanger dalam lemari. Kagami menelan ludah.

"Kuroko?" Panggilnya. Dia baru menyadari kalau suaranya terdengar gemetar. Karena ia _tahu_ yang di dalam lemari _bukan_ Kuroko. Buat apa Kuroko malam-malam masuk ke dalam lemari, kemudian bermain menggeser hanger? Tidak mungkin. Lagipula kalau yang di dalam lemari itu Kuroko, lalu yang di kamar mandi siapa? Karena bahkan sekarang Kagami bisa mendengar keran ditutup. Kagami hanya berharap Kuroko segera kembali ke kamar.

Tapi Kuroko tidak kembali ke kamar. Terdengar suara pintu ditutup, lalu langkah-langkah seseorang melewati kamar dan menuruni tangga. Kagami mengumpat pelan. Kenapa pula Kuroko harus turun? Meskipun sebenarnya hal biasa kalau bangun tengah malam dan mengambil minum di dapur.

_Kreeek._

Suara itu lagi. Kagami langsung berdiri dan menuju pintu kamar. Dia berusaha membuka pintu, tapi anehnya pintu terkunci. Masa sih Kuroko menguncinya dari luar waktu keluar tadi? Kagami bolak-balik memutar kenopnya, mendorong dan menarik, tapi tak ada reaksi. Pemuda itu menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Kuroko! Hei! Kuroko buka pintunya!" Kagami berseru. Tapi dia tidak mendengar langkah orang kembali menaiki tangga. Kuroko masih di bawah. Kagami mengulang-ulang aksinya sambil menyumpah pelan.

_Krieeet._

Perlahan pintu lemari mulai terbuka. Dalam keremangan lampu tidur yang menyinari kamar, tidak terlihat apa-apa dari dalam lemari. Hanya kegelapan.

_Krieeet._

Pintu lemari terbuka makin lama makin lebar, sampai daun pintu terbuka sepenuhnya dan pantulan Kagami dalam cermin tak terlihat lagi. Kini lemari menganga terbuka, gelap dan suram. Hawa dingin mulai merasuki Kagami. Lantai di bawahnya terasa beku, membuat kakinya ikut kaku. Bulu kuduknya meremang, napasnya yang tak beraturan berembun. Kagami menelan ludah. Kenop pintu yang dipeganginya terasa seperti es.

Mata Kagami melebar ketika dilihatnya ada sebuah tangan keluar dari dalam lemari. Tangan berwarna putih pucat dengan kuku-kuku berwarna kehitaman. Lalu tangan yang lain keluar. Kedua telapaknya menyentuh lantai, jari-jarinya tampak mencengkram lantai berkeramik yang dingin. Kemudian muncul kepala. Rambut panjang kusut berwarna hitam menutupi wajah.

Kedua tangan itu bergerak perlahan. Makhluk itu merangkak keluar dari dalam lemari. Tubuhnya mulai terlihat, memakai baju putih tanpa lengan. Kagami yakin sekali itu wanita yang tadi dilihatnya di kolong ranjang.

Kagami berusaha berteriak, tapi suaranya tak keluar. Dia ingin bergerak, tapi tubuhnya terasa beku. Maka Kagami menempelkan tubuhnya rata dengan pintu, matanya terpejam rapat-rapat. Pemuda itu melantunkan doa apapun yang bisa diingatnya. Meski demikian dia masih bisa mendengar suara _dress_ si wanita yang menggesek lantai. Dia juga bisa mendengar geraman rendah wanita itu, yang semakin lama semakin dekat—

_Krieeet._

"Uwaaa!" Kagami terjatuh ke belakang. Punggungnya dengan keras menyentuh lantai, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Ketika ia membuka mata, didapatinya Kuroko menatapnya dengan aneh. Rupanya Kuroko sudah kembali dan membuka pintu, sehingga Kagami yang bersandar di pintu terjungkal ke belakang.

"Kagami-kun sedang apa?"

Kontan saja Kagami bangkit berdiri. Dia menatap ke sekeliling kamar. Kosong. Pintu lemari tertutup rapat, tak ada tanda-tanda baru saja dibuka.

"Eh…" Kagami bingung mau menjawab apa. Ditatapnya Kuroko yang mengangkat alis, menunggu pertanyaannya dijawab. Kagami menelan ludah. "Kita tidur di lantai satu saja bisa, kan?"


	6. Takao

Takao masih tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Kagami keluar dari kamar mandi. Pemuda itu menghela napas setelah beberapa saat, berusaha meredakan tawanya. Tawanya tak berapa lama langsung berhenti ketika perutnya terasa mulas kembali. Dia jadi ingat tujuan awalnya ke kamar mandi. Tadi dia baru saja masuk kamar mandi ketika Kagami mau masuk, jadi belum sempat menunaikan niatannya. Pemuda itu pun cepat-cepat mengunci pintu dan melaksanakan hajatnya.

Setelah satu jam penuh perjuangan, akhirnya Takao selesai juga. Dia langsung bebersih (gulungan tisu terakhir dipakai Takao, untung sekali dia. Kalau tisunya habis bagaimana coba?), kemudian berjalan menuju wastafel, membasuh tangan. Meskipun tangannya tidak sekotor itu, tapi Takao tetap berlama-lama mengguyurnya dengan air. Dia hanya suka melakukannya. Kemudian ditutupnya keran. Dia berkaca sebentar, merapikan rambutnya. Padahal tengah malam siapa juga yang mau lihat. Midorima saja tengah tidur dengan pulasnya di kamar.

_Krieet. BAM!_

Takao otomatis menoleh ketika pintu kamar mandi menutup keras.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Takao. Pemuda itu mengetuk pintu. "Haloooo? Jangan usil deh." Tak ada jawaban. Lalu dia jadi teringat kerjaannya tadi pada Kagami. "Kagami ya? Aku tahu ini kau!" Pemuda itu menghela napas.

"Kagami! Aku salah, oke? Tapi jangan seperti ini dong membalasnya. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugasku, nih. Shin-chan tidak mau bantu sih."

Hening.

"Kagami?" Takao kembali memanggil. Dia menggedor pintu dengan kepalan tangannya. Tapi Kagami tak menyahut.

"Oke deh, besok kau kutraktir burger sebagai permintaan maaf. Sekarang buka pintunya."

Hening.

Kening Takao berkerut. Dia memutar kenop pintu berkali-kali, menarik dan mendorongnya. Tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Udara di kamar mandi sudah semakin dingin. Takao ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke bawah selimut. Paling tidak dia bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan tubuh hangat.

"Kagamiiii….. ayolaahhh…." Takao mulai merajuk. Tapi masih tak ada jawaban. "Sial. Dia pasti deh sudah mengunci pintunya dan kembali ke kamar." Pemuda itu berdecak sebal.

Takao meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, mondar mandi di depan pintu. Dia tidak bawa ponsel—tentu saja, jadi tidak bisa menghubungi Midorima untuk dibukakan pintunya. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan terus menggedor pintu, siapa tahu Kuroko bangun dan menyelamatkan hidupnya. Pemuda itu pun kembali menggedor pintu dengan kepalan tangan, kali ini lebih keras.

"Hei!" Dia mulai berteriak.

Takao kembali memutar kenop pintu, dan matanya terpaku pada selot di atasnya. Jantungnya langsung berdebar keras dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tadi dia _mengunci_ pintu kamar mandi dari dalam. Jadi bagaimana mungkin pintunya menutup kalau dia bahkan _belum_ membukanya? Ditambah lagi dengan satu kenyataan.

Dia lupa sama sekali kalau kamar mandi rumah ini _tidak ada_ kuncinya. Hanya ada selot di bagian dalam, dan dengan demikian kamar mandi hanya bisa dikunci _dari dalam_. Selotnya pun kini telah bergeser ke kiri, padahal Takao ingat tadi di sudah menggesernya ke kanan—mengunci kamar mandi. Kenop pintu juga berputar biasa, padahal harusnya kalau ada yang memegangi dari luar kenopnya akan susah diputar.

"Sial! Hei! Siapapun yang mendengar! Tolong buka pintunya!" Kali ini Takao benar-benar berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tangannya menggebrak-gebrak pintu dengan keras.

_Srak._

Takao menoleh. Gorden bath-up bergerak. Jantung Takao berdetak makin keras. Dia tadi bersembunyi di situ jadi dia tahu betul _tak ada_ orang lain selain dirinya.

_Srak. Srak._

Kalau begitu, yang dibalik gorden itu siapa?

Takao merasakan kepanikan merayapinya. Dia menggedor pintu makin keras, berteriak makin kencang.

_BRAK!_

Suara gebrakan keras membuat Takao menghentikan kegiatannya. Pemuda itu menoleh, matanya berkeliling menelusuri kamar mandi. Gorden _bath-up_ sudah tidak bergerak-gerak lagi. Sekarang kamar mandi hening, dingin. Takao menelan ludah. Apakah apapun itu di balik gorden sudah pergi?

_Srrrrr._

Takao memandang ke arah _shower screen_. _Shower_ nya menyala. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, pemuda itu maju selangkah. Matanya masih terpaku pada _shower_. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang dalam _shower screen_ , tapi _shower_ itu terus menyala. Takao maju selangkah lagi.

Dan lagi.

Dan la—

_BRAK!_

Sebentuk manusia tampak membentur dinding buram _shower screen_. Hanya sedetik, lalu menghilang. Takao terlonjak kaget. Jantungnya seperti mau copot. Kakinya gemetaran, rasanya dia lupa cara berjalan. Kakinya seperti ter-lem ke lantai.

_BRAK!_

Sekali lagi. Kali ini Takao bisa melihat dengan jelas. Bayangan wajah, kedua tangan dan tubuh samar-samar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara pekikan menyerbu telinga Takao. Pekikan itu melengking tinggi dan suaranya serak. Takao otomatis menutup telinganya, tapi matanya masih menatap _shower screen_.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!_

Siapapun di dalam sana terus menggedor-gedor dinding _shower screen_ , seolah-olah dia ingin keluar tapi tak bisa.

Lalu Takao melihatnya. Seseorang dalam _shower screen_ itu seolah-olah kehilangan tenaga dan ditarik mundur oleh sesuatu. Dan setelah itu keadaan langsung hening.

Takao merasakan kakinya gemetaran hebat. Dia berbalik dan bermaksud menuju pintu, tapi baru satu langkah dia sudah terjatuh. Pemuda itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit. Dengan sempoyongan dia meraih kenop pintu, berharap kali ini pintu bisa terbuka. Tapi apapun yang dilakukannya, pintu tetap tak mau terbuka.

_Srak._

Gorden _bath-up_ bergerak lagi. Takao menoleh, menatap _bath-up_.

_Srak. Srak._

Takao sudah pasrah. Pemuda itu kini terduduk di depan pintu, gemetaran. Kakinya sudah lemas sepenuhnya. Dia hanya bisa membelalakkan mata menatap _bath-up_. Gordennya masih bergerak-gerak, lalu perlahan Takao melihat jari-jari putih pucat menggenggam gorden. Napas pemuda itu makin memburu. Perlahan tangan itu menyibak gorden. Takao bisa melihat ada satu sosok yang duduk di _bath-up_.

Sosok itu adalah seorang wanita. Rambutnya panjang awut-awutan, menutupi wajahnya yang menunduk. Tangannya yang terletak di pinggir _bath-up_ berwarna putih pucat. Dia memakai baju putih tanpa lengan. Lalu perlahan wanita itu menoleh. Wajahnya masih tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang panjang hitam. Takao hanya bisa duduk tak bergerak, memandang ngeri pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

Kemudian wanita itu bergerak. Lengannya yang putih pucat perlahan bergerak turun menyentuh lantai. Tubuhnya ikut terangkat. Wanita itu mulai merangkak keluar dari _bath-up_. Awalnya pergerakannya sangat lambat, lalu tiba-tiba saja, ketika akhirnya tubuh wanita itu sepenuhnya keluar dari _bath-up_ , wanita itu mengangkat wajah. Maka tampaklah matanya yang merah dengan lingkaran hitam mengelilingi, menempel pada wajah pucat pasi. Bibirnya yang kehitaman perlahan tertarik, membentuk seringaian—menampakkan gigi-giginya yang runcing berwarna kehitaman.

Kemudian, dengan kecepatan bagaikan kilat, wanita itu merangkak menuju Takao. Pemuda itu terbelalak, tubuhnya terasa beku. Lalu tiba-tiba saja seluruh pandangannya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Midorima menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Kesadaran perlahan merasukinya ketika dirasakannya kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Matanya mengerjap perlahan, berusaha melihat lebih jelas. Dilihatnya sesosok pemuda duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Midorima tidak memakai kacamatanya, tapi dia tahu bahwa itu Takao.

"Takao?" Panggil Midorima pelan. Takao bergeming. Midorima perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil kacamata yang tergeletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Dipakainya kacamatanya. Kini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas Takao duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Takao?" Ulang Midorima. "Kau kenapa?"

Diam.

Takao hanya duduk di sana, tak bergerak.

"Hei." Kini Midorima mengguncang pelan bahu Takao.

" _Ne_ , Shin-chan." Akhirnya Takao berkata. Tapi suaranya aneh, rendah dan datar, seolah berasal dari kejauhan.

"Ya?" Midorima mengerutkan kening.

"Apa kau melihat di mana kuncinya?" Takao berkata lagi, dengan suara aneh tanpa emosi.

"Kunci apa- _nanodayo_?" Midorima makin bingung.

"Kuncinya." Ulang Takao.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu- _nanodayo_." Midorima terduduk tegak di ranjang, mengamati temannya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kunci." Ujar Takao. "Kunci." Ulangnya.

"Makanya- _nanodayo_ , aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau—" Belum selesai Midorima berbicara, Takao tiba-tiba berbalik dan melompat naik ke arahnya. Midorima memekik tertahan, kaget setengah mati.

Takao tiba-tiba saja sudah mendorongnya ke ranjang. Tangan pemuda itu melingkari leher Midorima, berusaha mencekiknya. Midorima megap-megap.

"Kunci. Kunci. KUNCI KUNCI KUNCI KUNCI KUNCI! Beritahu aku dimana kuncinya!" Takao berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, matanya merah melotot, ekspresinya marah.

"Ta-Taka-o—" Midorima merasakan napasnya terhambat, kepalanya pusing karena kekurangan oksigen. Tangannya mencengkeram tangan Takao di lehernya, berusaha membuatnya melepaskan lilitan tangan Takao yang dirasanya begitu kuat.

"KUNCI! KATAKAN DI MANA KUNCINYA!" Teriak Takao. Kaki Midorima menendang-nendang, tangannya masih berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Takao. Kesadarannya mulai menipis.

_BRAK._

Teriakan-teriakan menggema, dan tangan Takao tersingkir dari leher Midorima. Pemuda berambut hijau itu terbatuk-batuk, berusaha meraih oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ketika matanya akhirnya fokus, dia bisa melihat Kagami dan Sakurai memegangi kedua lengan Takao dari kedua sisi, ketiganya berbaring di lantai. Kuroko berlutut di antara kedua kaki Takao, berusaha memegangi kakinya yang menendang-nendang seperti orang gila.

"Kunci! Berikan aku kuncinya!" Seru Takao.

"Takao! Sadar, bodoh!" Kagami berseru. Pemuda itu tampak kewalahan menangani tenaga Takao, padahal tubuhnya lebih besar dari pemuda bermata elang itu.

"Midorima-kun, tolong air!" Seru Kuroko, dan baru saja dia selesai berucap tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang, ditendang Takao.

Midorima, yang tengah melihat keributan itu dengan kebingungan, langsung beranjak menolong Kuroko berdiri.

"Air, Midorima-kun!" Seru Kuroko, kemudian kembali melompat mendekat untuk memegangi kaki Takao. Tanpa bicara lagi Midorima berlari ke kamar mandi, mengambil seember air. Takao masih berteriak-teriak tidak jelas sambil menggeliat-geliat saat Midorima datang, bahkan sekarang Sakurai yang terlempar ke belakang. Tapi pemuda berambut coklat itu segera kembali memegangi lengan Takao sebelum dia mencakar Kagami dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Midorima mengguyurkan air ke kepala Takao, membuatnya makin menggeliat-geliat tak karuan.

"DASAR KAU WORTEL SIALAN—"

Midorima berbalik menuju meja belajarnya, tidak menghiraukan sumpah serapah Takao.

"TAK BEROTAK, IDIOT, BERIKAN KUNCINYA DASAR SIAL—"

Midorima menyambar patung budha yang adalah _lucky item_ -nya tiga hari lalu.

"MATI SAJA KALIAN SEMUA! BERANINYA DATANG KE SINI—"

Midorima mengacungkan patung budha pada Takao.

"Pergilah- _nanodayo_!" Serunya. Dia bukan penganut budha, tapi layak dicoba, kan?

"MAU APA KAU, IDIOT! PATUNG TAK BISA MENYAKITIKU! MANUSIA BEROTAK KECIL SEPERTIMU MENDING NYUNGSEP SAJA SANA DI SUMUR! KALAU AKU JADI KAU AKU BAKAL MALU PERNAH HIDUP! SUDAH IDIOT, HIJAU LAGI! DAN APA-APAAN NANODAYO-MU YANG MENGGELIKAN ITU—"

Perempatan urat jengkel muncul di dahi Midorima.

"Diam, setan sialan!"

_BUG!_

Midorima sukses melempar patung budha ke kepala Takao, dan segala ocehan serta gerakannya langsung terhenti. Takao pingsan dengan benjolan besar di dahinya.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa menyakiti _mu_ , tapi aku bisa menyakiti _Takao_ - _nanodayo_!" Midorima terengah, namun bibirnya menyeringai puas.

"Kupikir kita semua bakal di bunuh." Sakurai terduduk di samping Takao, tangan dan lututnya gemetaran.

"Kurasa kita perlu menidurkan Takao dan bergantian menjaganya, kalau-kalau dia kumat lagi." Kata Kagami yang duduk bersila sambil mengatur napas. Hanya memegangi lengan Takao saja membuatnya kehabisan tenaga. Untung saja Takao tidak sekuat ini waktu pertandingan. Bisa-bisa Seirin langsung kalah.

"Kita perlu merawat dahinya juga." Kuroko berlutut di antara kaki Takao, menatap dahinya yang benjol.

Keempat pemuda itu berpandangan, lalu seperti ada kesepakatan tak tertulis mereka mulai bergerak menggotong Takao ke ranjang. Malam itu rasanya sangat melelahkan.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu, kunci apa yang dia bicarakan?" Kagami bertanya. Mereka berempat duduk bersila melingkar di lantai kamar Midorima. Mereka sepakat tidak usah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Apalagi Kagami baru saja menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi di kamar Kuroko di lantai atas.

"Entahlah- _nanodayo_." Midorima menyeruput coklat panas yang dibuat Kuroko, matanya menatap nanar Takao.

"Kurasa… itu ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang memasuki Takao." Sakurai berkata, matanya juga menatap Takao. Dia sudah mulai tenang, meski awalnya tampak ketakutan ketika mendengar cerita Kagami. "Dia pasti mencari kunci… entah untuk apa."

"Kise-kun pernah bilang soal kunci gudang yang hilang." Kata Kuroko.

"Ya…. Tapi kunci itu memang sudah tak ada sejak dia pindah ke sini- _nanodayo_."

"Apakah—apakah menurutmu tidak sebaiknya kita bicara pada pelatih Kise? Maksudku, rumah ini miliknya, kan?"

"Kise sudah bicara padanya- _nanodayo_. Katanya tidak ada sejarah yang aneh-aneh di sini."

"Begitu?" Kagami manyahuti dengan suara melamun. "Tunggu dulu. Itu artinya kalian sudah tahu kalau ada _sesuatu_ di sini?"

Midorima menghela napas berat.

"Begitulah. Tapi baru sekarang separah ini- _nanodayo_ … Biasanya _dia_ cuma menakut-nakuti kami saja."

"Biasa—ini sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya?!" Kagami menatap Midorima tak percaya. Sakurai tampak memucat.

"Berarti kalian sudah tahu mengenai hal ini bahkan sebelum aku pindah ke sini?" Kuroko ikut bertanya.

"Yah, jujur saja, kami tak pernah berencana mengundangmu- _nodayo_." Midorima mengangkat bahu. "Kami niatnya mengundang Murasakibara, karena dia tidak ada tampang penakut."

Kening Kuroko berkerut.

"Dan juga, kami pikir kalau angkanya genap dia akan berhenti muncul- _nodayo_. Orang bilang kan kalau bertiga yang keempat _itu-nanodayo_." Midorima memandang sekelilingnya, kemudian pada Takao. Mereka ada lima.

"Kurasa aku akan pindah." Ujar Kuroko datar.

"Apa? Tidak!" Seru Midorima. "Minggu depan Murasakibara akan datang, jadi kita akan jadi empat orang- _nanodayo_. Kalau tidak berani sendirian kau bisa mengajak Kagami tidur di sini sampai Murasakibara datang- _nodayo_."

Kuroko memandang Midorima dengan kening berkerut, tak percaya Midorima masih saja berpegang pada angka ganjil-genap.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku? Aku sudah dilihati, lho!" Kagami memprotes.

"Nanti lama-lama juga terbiasa- _nanodayo_." Midorima berkata sembari membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Terbiasa apanya, _aho_! Kalau aku jantungan dan mati muda, gimana?" Seru Kagami sebal.

"E-eh… Ka-kalau Kuroko pindah, lalu Kise bagaimana? Maksudku, Aomine dan Midorima kan bisa pulang ke rumah orangtua mereka, tapi Kise sudah tak punya tempat lain, kan? Aku dengar ceritanya dari Momoi…"

Hening. Kuroko mengerjapkan mata, kemudian menatap Midorima, yang mengalihkan pandangan dari Kuroko dan memilih menatap gelas coklatnya. Kuroko menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Kita tunggu saja sampai Murasakibara-kun datang. Kalau kejadian seperti ini masih saja berulang, kita akan bersama-sama mencarikan apartemen untuk Kise-kun." Kata-kata Kuroko terdengar final, sehingga tak ada seorang pun lagi yang angkat bicara. Keempat orang itu pun terdiam menunggu pagi datang.

 

 


	7. Murasakibara

Murasakibara mengunyah camilannya sambil memandang televisi dengan wajah bosan. Akhirnya dia selesai pindahan. Barang-barangnya hanya terdiri dari sekoper pakaian, sekoper buku-buku, dan sekoper lagi camilan. Harusnya dia pindah minggu lalu, tapi dia ada ujian jadi tidak sempat.

Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu ingin pindah. Tapi Himuro bilang kalau dia tinggal sendiri dia bisa menyimpan _snack_ banyak-banyak tanpa dimarahi ibunya yang mulai bilang kalau dia tambah gendut. Padahal tidak mungkin dia tambah gendut. Dia kan rutin latihan basket tiap hari.

Hari ini dia sendirian saja di rumah. Katanya sih Kise ada pemotretan dan Kuroko ada acara entah apa dengan teman setimnya, sementara Aomine dan Midorima ada latihan tambahan—meskipun Murasakibara yakin Aomine pasti bolos latihan dan ikut acara temu fans Mai-chan. Himuro sudah pulang tadi begitu selesai membantu membereskan kamarnya yang baru—aslinya dia yang membereskan semua barang-barang Murasakibara, sementara yang punya malah duduk sambil makan camilan.

Merasa makin bosan, Murasakibara akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkeliling rumah kontrakan baru. Dia pun bangkit dari duduknya di sofa dan berjalan keluar dari ruang santai. Tujuan utama pertama tentu saja : dapur. Pemuda berambut ungu itu menelusuri lorong yang mulai menggelap. Cahaya matahari sore yang terlihat dari pintu dapur dan ruang tamu mulai meredup.

Pemuda itu melongok ke arah dapur yang kosong. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat kulkas putih dua pintu berdiri di sebelah kiri 'lubang' yang merupakan pintu dapur. Tanpa menunggu lagi dia berjalan menuju benda yang menurutnya lebih berharga dari peti harta karun itu. Camilannya yang berupa keripik kentang ditaruhnya di meja makan—yang terletak di depan kulkas. Tangannya yang besar membuka pintu kulkas, berharap Kise menyimpan puding coklat favoritnya.

Murasakibara membungkuk untuk meneliti isi kulkas. Matanya langsung terbelalak ketika mendapati apa yang ada di dalam kulkas, dia langsung menutup kembali pintunya. Murasakibara terengah menatap pintu kulkas yang masih ia pegangi. Dia tidak melihat makanan apapun di dalam sana. Dia hanya melihat _kepala_.

Kepala seorang wanita yang berwajah pucat dan berambut hitam. Matanya merah dengan lingkaran hitam mengelilingi dan bibirnya menyeringai—menampakkan gigi-hiunya yang berwarna kehitaman.

Tapi itu _tidak mungkin_ , kan? Tidak mungkin ada salah satu temannya yang menyimpan kepala di dalam kulkas. Di antara mereka kan tidak ada yang psikopat, atau detektif sosiopat yang hobi menaruh bagian tubuh manusia dalam kulkas untuk percobaan—oke, Murasakibara terlalu banyak dicecoki film-film aneh oleh Akashi. Semua itu pasti halusinasinya saja.

Murasakibara menghela napas menenangkan diri. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dapur makin gelap, karena cahaya matahari sudah makin turun. Pemuda itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan tidak nyaman. Bulu tengkuknya berdiri. Tapi demi memastikan apapun yang dilihatnya tadi, Murasakibara mengeratkan tangannya pada pegangan kulkas. Pemuda itu kembali menghela napas, dan dalam satu sentakan membuka lebar pintu kulkas.

Matanya menatap pada setumpuk puding coklat favorit Kise, kotak kue sus langganan Midorima, sewadah madu yang isinya lemon utuh yang pasti milik Aomine, serta tiga gelas plastik vanilla milkshake favorit Kuroko. Murasakibara tersenyum lemah. Tentu saja tidak ada kepala. Itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

Pemuda itu pun mengambil satu puding coklat, membuka kotak kue sus yang isinya tinggal dua dan mengambil satu, kemudian tak lupa mengambil satu vanilla milkshake. Dia mengabaikan madu-lemon yang sudah bisa ditebak buatan Momoi. Pengalaman mengajarkannya untuk _tidak_ memakan apapun buatan Momoi. Dia kapok muntaber satu minggu gara-gara menghabiskan bekal Aomine dulu—yang entah Momoi membuatnya pakai apa. Pemuda itu menutup pintu kulkas dan hendak mengambil keripik yang tadi ia taruh di meja ketika mendapati bahwa meja kosong.

Murasakibara mengangkat alis, melihat sekeliling. Dapur sudah makin gelap, tapi matanya yang awas mendapati bahwa bungkus keripiknya ada di tempat sampah di bawah meja dapur. Dengan segera pemuda bertubuh bongsor itu menaruh barang curiannya di meja makan dan melesat menuju tempat sampah. Bibirnya merengut memandang bungkus keripik yang isinya sudah berceceran di dalam tempat sampah, bercampur dengan potongan sayuran layu dan plastik-plastik.

Setelah menyesali bahwa keripiknya tak bisa dimakan lagi, pemuda itu bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi belum sempat ia berbalik, terdengar suara ketukan. Murasakibara menatap pintu kayu berwarna coklat yang merupakan pintu belakang rumah.

Meja dapur terbuat dari semen berlapis keramik putih berisi kompor gas dan wastafel, letaknya tepat di bawah jendela panjang yang cukup besar. Bagian bawah meja dapur berongga, diisi dengan tabung gas dan tempat sampah. Sementara pintu terletak di pojok dapur, di samping meja dapur. Murasakibara mencondongkan tubuhnya, berharap bisa melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu melalui jendela dapur. Tapi ternyata dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Dengan menggerutu pemuda itu menuju pintu belakang. Diputarnya kunci dan digesernya selot, kemudian dia membuka pintu. Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa. Keningnya berkerut. Dia keluar, celingak-celinguk mencari-cari siapa tahu ada orang, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa. Akhirnya dengan kembali menggerutu Murasakibara masuk, tak lupa kembali mengunci pintu dan menggeser selotnya.

Pemuda itu baru saja hendak berbalik ketika suara ketukan kembali terdengar. Dia cepat-cepat memutar kunci dan menggeser selot lalu membuka pintu, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa. Pemuda itu menutup pintu. Dia menunggu sebentar, siapa tahu itu anak tetangga yang usil. Kalau berhasil tertangkap akan dia jewer sampai kapok.

Lalu ketukan kembali terdengar. Murasakibara langsung membuka pintu. Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa. Dia keluar dan menoleh kanan kiri, tapi tetap tak ada siapa pun. Dengan kening berkerut pemuda berambut ungu itu masuk kembali ke dapur dan mengunci pintu. Kemudian dia berbalik untuk mengambil makanan curiannya dari kulkas tadi.

Tapi ketukan kembali terdengar.

_Tok._

_Tok. Tok._

Murasakibara berbalik, memandang pintu.

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

Murasakibara merasakan bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. Kakinya terasa kaku. Dia hanya bisa memandang pintu, berharap siapapun di luar sana segera pergi.

_Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok._

Suara ketukan makin panjang, datar tanpa irama.

_Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok. BRAK. BRAK. BRAK. BRAK. BRAK. BRAK. BRAK. BRAK!_

Dan tiba-tiba saja, suara ketukan panjang berubah menjadi gebrakan riuh yang memenuhi dapur.

Murasakibara masih terhenyak di tempatnya. Mau tak mau dia merasa takut juga. Apalagi dapur sudah sepenuhnya gelap sekarang, dan hawa dingin merasuk kulitnya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya—

"Hei."

Murasakibara terlonjak kaget dan menoleh, mendapati Midorima menatapnya dengan aneh. Seragam oranye Shuutoku dan rambut hijau-nya tampak mencolok dalam kegelapan.

"Mi-mido-chin." Bisik Murasakibara. Suara riuh gebrakan sudah berhenti, digantikan keheningan malam yang pekat.

"Kau sedang apa- _nanodayo_? Kenapa tidak menghidupkan lampu?" Midorima meletakkan tas dan patung Budha mini— _lucky item_ nya hari ini—di meja makan dan menekan saklar lampu dapur. Serta merta dapur menjadi benderang. Mata hijau pemuda itu kemudian tertumbuk pada puding coklat, kue sus dan gelas plastik vanilla milkshake di meja.

Midorima menatap Murasakibara dengan tatapan mencela sebelum mengambil kue sus miliknya di meja. Lalu untuk menghindari pencurian makanan lebih lanjut Midorima juga mengambil sisa kue susnya yang ada di dalam kulkas. Tanpa berkata apa-apa pemuda berambut hijau itu mengambil tas dan _lucky item_ nya dengan satu tangan, kemudian berjalan keluar dapur. Meninggalkan Murasakibara yang masih terhenyak di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Murasakibara gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dia tidak menceritakan kejadian tadi sore pada Midorima. Pemuda berambut hijau itu masih marah padanya gara-gara kue sus favoritnya hendak dicuri Murasakibara. Padahal Midorima sudah meng- _eman-eman_ kue sus itu—satu hari cuma makan satu—gara-gara dia sedang tidak punya uang (habis untuk beli patung Budha mini _lucky item_ nya hari ini, karena patung yang sebelumnya ternyata retak setelah menghantam kepala Takao yang kesurupan).

Sayangnya, di rumah hanya ada dia dan Midorima. Murasakibara di lantai dua, sementara Midorima di lantai satu. Kuroko—teman satu lantainya—menginap di rumah Kagami, Momoi mengirim pesan kalau dia membawa pulang Aomine ke rumah karena pemuda berkulit gelap itu ketahuan ikut jumpa fans Mai-chan—biar dimarahi mamahnya, dan Kise ada pekerjaan mendadak ke luar kota. Dia cuma pulang sebentar tadi untuk mengambil beberapa barangnya.

Murasakibara makin gelasahan. Inginnya sih tidur di bawah saja bareng Midorima—dia bukan penakut, tapi entah kenapa suasana rumah ini membuatnya tak nyaman. Apalagi kejadian tadi sore. Membuat Murasakibara tak enak tidur sendiri. Tapi Midorima yang sedang marah pasti tidak mau diganggu. Paling-paling juga kalau Murasakibara nekat nanti dilempari _lucky item_ -nya kemarin—sepeda roda tiga.

Merasa bosan, Murasakibara mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Himuro.

"Halo?" Suara lembut dan tenang Himuro terasa seperti mengelus gendang telinga Murasakibara.

"Muro-chin nginap sini dong." Ujar Murasakibara, setengah merengek. Himuro tertawa.

"Ya ampun Atsushi, kau kan baru sehari pindah. Sudah tidak betah? Kangen rumah?"

"Bukan. Pokoknya Muro-chin ke sini deh. Nanti kuberi pudding cokelat, deh. Banyak tuh di kulkas."

"Itu kan punya Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun." Suara Kuroko yang menyahut membuat Murasakibara meloncat duduk dari posisi tidurnya.

"Kuro-chin ngapain kau di situ?"

"Aku? Aku kan sudah bilang mau menginap di tempat Kagami-kun, Murasakibara-kun."

"Tung—berarti Muro-chin di tempat Kaga-chin juga?!" Murasakibara merasa terkhianati.

"Iya. Kebetulan aku membantu Taiga mencoba peralatan barbekyu barunya." Himuro menjelaskan. Murasakibara makin cemberut. Mereka mau barbekyu-an tapi tidak mengajak dia?

"Muro-chin jahat dasar pengkhianat pokoknya aku marah padamu!" Seru Murasakibara sebal, kemudian mematikan ponselnya. Dilemparkannya benda itu ke tempat kosong di sampingnya sambil merengut. Ponselnya mental sedikit di ranjang, kemudian diam.

Murasakibara kembali tiduran, menatap langit-langit. Ponselnya bergetar, tapi tidak dihiraukannya. Pasti Himuro menelponnya. Pemuda berambut ungu itu menyatakan diri ngambek pada Himuro. Batinnya terkhianati. Rasanya dia jadi kangen rumahnya. Dia pingin pulang saja. Murasakibara menatap hampa langit-langit kamarnya entah berapa lama sampai akhirnya dia tertidur sendiri.

.

.

.

Murasakibara terbangun tengah malam. Kamarnya terang benderang, karena dia memang tidak mematikan lampu. Pemudah itu membuka mata perlahan. Keningnya berkerut. Saat ini posisi tidurnya miring, dan matanya mengerjap bingung ketika melihat bahwa dia tidak sendirian di ranjang.

Di depannya berbaring seorang wanita yang memunggunginya. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan kelihatan kasar. Tangannya yang ia letakkan di samping tubuh berwarna putih pucat. Wanita itu memakai _dress_ tanpa lengan berwarna putih kusam.

Murasakibara merasakan rasa dingin perlahan merayapi dirinya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Sebagian dari dirinya memaksanya untuk berpikir logis—bahwa mungkin dia masih tidur dan ini mimpi. Tapi sebagian lain berkata bahwa keadaan ini terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi. Apalagi kulitnya bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang menggigit. Satu hal yang jelas dituruti oleh Murasakibara : instingnya. Seingin-inginnya dia mengetahui siapa wanita itu, instingnya berkata bahwa sebaiknya dia tidak bergerak atau berbicara.

Jadi Murasibara kembali memejamkan mata, berusaha bernapas sepelan mungkin meskipun jantungnya berdentam-dentam tak karuan. Dia juga berusaha agar ekspresinya tetap netral. Setelah waktu yang begitu lama sampai-sampai Murasakibara merasakan tubuhnya pegal karena berada dalam posisi yang sama dalam waktu lama, pemuda itu perlahan kembali membuka mata. Bukan membuka lebar-lebar, hanya mengintip sedikit.

Wanita itu masih berbaring di sana. Kemudian Murasakibara merasakan bahwa ranjangnya sedikit bergoyang, dan si wanita perlahan bangkit duduk. Dia masih memunggungi Murasakibara, dan pemuda itu bersyukur karena tak harus melihat wajahnya. Ace Yosen itu berharap si wanita cepat-cepat pergi dari kamarnya.

Si wanita berdiri. Lalu perlahan dengan langkah setengah diseret wanita itu berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Murasakibara membuka matanya sedikit. Pemuda itu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan si wanita. Murasakibara melihat wanita itu berjalan menembus pintu kamarnya, dan pemuda itu langsung duduk.

Dengan terengah pemuda itu melompat dari ranjangnya, lalu berlari tanpa suara ke arah pintu. Dia berdiri terdiam di depan pintu selama beberapa saat, napasnya berat. Dalam hati dia berperang, apakah mau membuka pintu atau tidak. Lalu akhirnya dengan perlahan dia menempelkan tangannya ke pintu yang dingin—lalu telinganya. Murasakibara berdiri diam di depan pintu dengan telinga menempel, mendengarkan. Tapi yang didengarnya hanya keheningan.

Murasakibara menyentuh gagang pintu yang sedingin es, memutarnya perlahan. Lalu dengan amat pelan dibukanya pintu. Murasakibara melongokkan kepalanya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Koridor kosong dan dingin. Cahaya bulan dari beranda menembus sekat kaca dan membuat koridor terang. Murasakibara menatap pintu gudang di sebelah kamar Kuroko.

Dia mendengar _sesuatu_ di sana. Kalah oleh rasa penasarannya, pemuda berambut ungu itu melangkah mendekati gudang. Dia menempelkan telinganya, berusaha mendengarkan. Terdengar sesuatu seperti barang-barang dipindahkan. Jantung Murasakibara berdebar dengan kencang. Ada seseorang di dalam.

"Hei." Suara bisikan membuat Murasakibara menoleh. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat wanita yang tadi tidur di ranjangnya tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Murasakibara menjerit tertahan ketika wanita itu menyeringai—gigi-hiu kehitamannya tampak dengan mengerikan ketika kedua sudut bibir si wanita tertarik. Matanya memelototi Murasakibara seolah-olah bola matanya hendak keluar. Kemudian suara si wanita yang rendah serak mengerikan bertanya,

"Mencariku?"

Murasakibara langsung berlari menuju tangga. Dengan setengah melompat Murasakibara melewati dua anak tangga sekaligus. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tersandung, sehingga dia jatuh ke bawah—menimpa Midorima.

"Hei!" Midorima berseru sebal, tangannya sibuk mendorong tubuh Murasakibara yang berada di atasnya. "Kau kenapa, sih?!"

"Mido-chin!" Murasakibara tak pernah segembira ini melihat Midorima. Bukannya menjauh, pemuda itu malah memeluk Midorima erat-erat. "Di atas ada hantu!" Murasakibara berseru, suaranya bergetar ketakutan.

"Oh, ya?" Suara serak-rendah menakutkan membalas perkataan Murasakibara. Pemuda itu langsung membeku.

Tubuh Midorima terasa jadi lebih kecil dari yang seharusnya di pelukan Murasakibara. Dan jadi dingin. Seolah-olah tak ada lagi suhu tubuh. Rambut Midorima tiba-tiba terasa kesat, dan berwarna hitam. Alih-alih menyentuh lengan kaos, tangan besar Murasakibara merasakan dinginnya lengan telanjang.

Murasakibara melepas pelukannya. Dengan gemetaran pemuda itu mundur perlahan. Matanya tertutup, tidak berani menatap apapun yang ada di depannya. Napasnya tersendat-sendat tak terkendali.

"Hei." Terdengar suara seseorang yang seperti Midorima. Tapi Murasakibara terlampau takut untuk membuka mata.

"Hei, Murasakibara!" Kini sebuah tangan mengguncang-guncang bahu Murasakibara. "Hei! Kau kenapa?"

Murasakibara akhirnya menoleh dan membuka mata. Tapi alih-alih Midorima, yang dilihatnya adalah si wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya, menyeringai. Murasakibara berteriak, dan seketika pandangannya menggelap.

 

 


	8. Akashi & Furihata

Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Kuroko dan Murasakibara duduk berkeliling di ruang santai. Hari masih sore, namun lampu-lampu sudah dinyalakan. Peduli amat listrik mahal. Harusnya si _dia_ saja yang bayar listrik, karena gara-gara _dia_ para penghuni kontrakan ini jadi parno tempat gelap.

"Jadi…" Kise menghela napas lelah. "Sekarang mau bagaimana- _ssu_?"

"Pokoknya pindah." Murasakibara berkata dengan tegas, meskipun kesan itu jadi hilang karena mulutnya mengulum lolipop.

"Kurasa Murasakibara-kun benar, Kise-kun. Tidak ada gunanya terus mempertahankan rumah ini." Kuroko menimpali.

"Mau bagaimana lagi- _nanodayo_. Bahkan sekarang saja kita ganjil. Menurut Oha Asa itu membawa sial- _nanodayo_." Midorima masih saja _keukeuh_ dengan teori ganjil-genapnya. Suasana hening sejenak.

"Apa kalian pernah berpikir untuk—eh—memanggil seseorang?" Tanya Aomine. "Bu-bukannya aku percaya kalau—eh— _dia_ —akan hilang setelah kita melakukannya, tapi patut dicoba, kan?" Suaranya makin lama makin rendah, dan matanya terus memandang sekitar—seolah-olah takut _dia_ ikut mendengarkan.

Keempat orang pemuda lain menatap Aomine.

"Boleh juga- _ssu_! Bagaimana, _minna_?" Kise memandang berkeliling. Ekspresi Kuroko tak bisa ditebak, tapi Murasakibara tampaknya tak terlalu suka dengan gagasan itu karena keningnya berkerut. Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya, berpikir.

"Yah, mungkin—"

TING TONG.

Kelima kepala langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Kurasa itu temanku." Kata Kuroko.

"Siapa?"

"Midorima-kun bilang kan tidak baik kalau ganjil, jadi aku mengundang satu orang temanku biar kita genap berenam." Sahut Kuroko sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau undang- _nanodayo_?" Tanya Midorima, ikut berdiri.

"Belum tahu."

"Hah? Apa maksudnya itu?" Aomine bertanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Maksudnya dia belum tahu, Mine-chin."

"Aku tahu itu, _aho_. Maksudku kenapa dia tidak tahu mengundang siapa?"

TING TONG. TING TONG.

"Aku hanya meminta salah seorang teman se-timku untuk menginap—hanya satu saja—tapi belum tahu siapa yang akan datang." Balas Kuroko. Lalu dia menambahkan, "yang jelas bukan Kagami-kun."

TING TONG. TING TONG. TING TONG.

Kuroko berjalan keluar ruang santai menuju pintu depan diikuti yang lain. Pemuda itu membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa kuping kalian tersumpal pete semuanya? Sangat sia-sia memasang bel pintu, kalau begitu."

"Pete itu apa, Aka-chin? Sejenis makanan-kah?"

"Bukan makanan enak, Atsushi. Kau bisa sakit perut kalau makan itu." Akashi Seijuurou berdiri dengan elegan di depan pintu, bersidekap. Alisnya terangkat, ekspresinya tak senang. "Kalian tinggal bersama dan tidak mengundangku? Tidak sopan sekali." Lanjutnya dengan suara mencemooh.

"Lho, Akashi? Bagaimana bisa…"

"Tahu kalau kalian tinggal bersama di rumah kontrakan? Aku punya sumber informasiku sendiri."

Kelima orang pemuda bertukar pandang dengan tidak enak.

"Jadi—eh—kau sendirian saja- _ssu_?"

"Masuklah dulu- _nanodayo_." Kise dan Midorima berkata bersamaan dengan canggung.

"Aku tidak sendirian, kok." Ujar Akashi.

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa selain kau- _ssu_."

Akashi menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Keningnya berkerut.

"Tapi barusan dia di sini. Katanya dia mau menginap, diundang oleh Tetsuya."

Akashi berjalan ke arah sudut rumah untuk melihat bagian samping rumah, tapi tampaknya tak ada siapa-siapa. Dia pun berjalan ke samping. Aomine segera pergi menyusulnya setelah bertukar pandang khawatir dengan yang lain.

"Apa menurut kalian itu— _dia_?" Tanya Kise dengan suara berbisik.

"Entahlah- _nanodayo_. Tapi hari bahkan masih terang." Memang semburat oranye terlihat di langit senja, tapi secara keseluruhan di luar masih terang.

" _Dia_ pernah keluar pagi-pagi- _ssu_."

"Kemarin juga jam seginian keluarnya." Murasakibara menimpali sambil makan snack-nya. "Tapi di dalam rumah, sih, di kulkas—kepala doang." Lanjutnya sambil bergidik. Tampaknya meski sudah pernah pingsan tapi dia tidak terlalu trauma.

"Tunggu- _nanodayo_ , berarti dia di atas kue susku dong?" Midorima mengernyit.

"Entahlah, Mido-chin. Mungkin itu sebabnya kau sakit perut besoknya?"

Midorima menutup mulutnya, merasa enek.

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok setelah minum vanilla milkshake."

"Aku juga tidak merasakan apa-apa- _ssu_. Pudingnya seenak biasanya."

"Kalau begitu mungkin sakit perutnya Mido-chin itu karena tidak mau bagi-bagi kue sus denganku." Murasakibara nyengir. Midorima merengut.

"Tidak ada." Aomine dan Akashi muncul dari sudut lain rumah. Mata Aomine menatap teman-temannya penuh arti. "Padahal aku yakin sekali dia tadi bersamaku." Lanjut Akashi.

"Su-sudahlah- _ssu_. Mungkin dia pulang. Ayo kita masuk saja- _ssu_." Kise cepat-cepat menarik Akashi masuk rumah, diikuti yang lain.

.

.

.

"Apa kau haus? Sebentar- _ssu_ , kuambilkan minum." Kise beranjak pergi ke dapur setelah berkata demikian. Akashi tidak menyahuti. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling ruang santai yang minimalis. Ruangan itu terlihat nyaman, dengan televisi layar datar dan segala perangkatnya (termasuk Nintendo, DVD player dan stereo), sofa besar dan permadani lebar di bawahnya—yang mencakup hampir setengah ruangan. Di samping sofa ada meja kecil yang dihiasi vas bunga dan foto Kisedai beserta Kuroko dan Momoi.

"Uwaaa!" Teriakan itu membuat semua orang dalam ruangan berlari ke arah dapur.

"Ma-Maaf!" Terdengar suara lain selain Kise, dan ketika Aomine—yang pertama mencapai dapur—masuk ke dapur, pemuda itu mendapati orang lain berdiri di depan meja kompor gas. Kise tampak shock, terjatuh duduk di lantai. Pintu belakang terbuka lebar, menampakkan langit yang mulai gelap.

"Furihata-kun?" Suara Kuroko terdengar.

"Ku-Kuroko!" Furihata mencicit. "Ma-maafkan aku! Pi-pintu belakangmu terbuka, ja-jadi aku masuk saja… Tadi aku sempat tersesat di sesemakan sebelah sana." Furihata menunjuk ke arah luar, di mana ada semak-semak tinggi hampir menutupi pohon nangka di sebelah rumah.

"Jadi benar kau yang dilihat Akashi- _nanodayo_." Midorima menghela napas lega.

"E-eh? Siapa?" Furihata mengerjapkan mata, tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa, sih, ribut-ribut?" Suara Akashi membuat semua orang menoleh. Furihata terdiam membeku di tempatnya. Matanya menatap Akashi horor.

"Bukan apa-apa, kok. Cuma teman Tetsu datang. Dia, kan, yang kau maksud?" Aomine menunjuk Furihata dengan jempolnya, dan Akashi mengangguk.

"Bikin kaget saja- _ssu_. Siapa yang tidak mengunci pintu belakang, hayo?" Kise bersungut-sungut sambil berdiri.

"Ah." Murasakibara menghentikan mulutnya mengunyah camilan. Semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh. "Cuma lupa sedikit. Habis repot, kuncinya ada banyak."

"Itu untuk keamanan- _nanodayo_!" Seru Midorima jengkel.

"Sudahlah. Tinggal kunci saja lagi pintunya." Kuroko berjalan menuju pintu belakang dan menutupnya, kemudian menggeser selot dan mengunci pintu. Yang lain sudah mulai berbalik pergi, kembali ke ruang santai sambil menggerutu. Kise melanjutkan mengambil seteko es sirup di kulkas dan tujuh gelas, meletakkannya di nampan kemudian membawanya ke ruang santai sambil menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'kita jadi bertujuh'.

"Maaf, Furihata-kun." Kuroko berbisik di samping Furihata, yang terlonjak kaget. Pemuda berambut biru itu menatap temannya dengan penuh simpati. "Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Akashi-kun akan datang."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Jawab Furihata sambil melambaikan tangannya gugup. "A-aku cuma kaget, kukira dia…"

"Tetsu, kita mau pesan masakan cina kau mau apa? Akashi yang bayar." Aomine melongokkan kepalanya di pintu dapur.

"Fuyunghai saja." Jawab Kuroko setelah berpikir. "Furihata-kun mau apa?"

"E-eh? Sa-sama saja." Sahut Furihata dengan gugup.

"Oke." Aomine menghilang.

"Ayo, kita ke ruang santai." Ujar Kuroko. Pemuda itu menatap Furihata sebentar, kemudian menambahkan dengan nada bercanda, "Akashi-kun tidak akan menggigit, kok."

"Ha ha." Furihata tertawa canggung. "Kau duluan saja, Kuroko. Aku boleh numpang ke kamar mandi?"

"Kamar mandinya di sebelah dapur." Kuroko berkata sambil berjalan, Furihata mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Oke. Terimakasih." Furihata meringis sebelum memasuki kamar mandi. Kuroko kembali ke ruang santai untuk bergabung dengan yang lain.

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di situ?"

Furihata, yang tengah menatap layar ponselnya dengan shock, terlonjak kaget mendengar suara di belakangnya. Akashi berdiri di pintu kamar mandi, menatapnya dingin.

"Ma-maaf!" Furihata berseru. Dia ternyata lupa mengunci pintu tadi. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat sebelum Furihata cepat-cepat pamit dan keluar kamar mandi. Akashi hanya menatapnya datar, kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Furihata duduk diam di samping Kuroko, tampak termenung. Sesekali Kuroko meliriknya. Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara dan Midorima duduk melingkar, mereka bermain poker. Demi menemani Furihata yang tampaknya masih terguncang karena bertemu dengan Akashi, Kuroko merelakan diri ikut-ikutan duduk diam di belakang teman-temannya yang lain.

"Furihata-kun mau milkshake?" Daripada tidak ada bahan pembicaraan, Kuroko mengangsurkan vanilla milkshake favoritnya ke arah Furihata.

"Hah?" Furihata tampak mengerjap bingung, kemudian menatap vanilla milkshake yang diacungkan Kuroko padanya. "Tidak, terimakasih." Pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana bisa Furihata-kun yang datang?"

"Eh—itu—aku kalah undian." Furihata nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. _Ternyata begitu caranya mereka memutuskan_ , batin Kuroko.

TING TONG TING TONG.

"Pasti itu pesanannya- _ssu_." Kise bangkit dengan semangat dan keluar ruang santai. Akashi yang baru saja dari kamar mandi tampak berjalan di lorong melewati pintu ruang santai, mengikuti Kise. Tak berapa lama kemudian keduanya kembali masuk dan masing-masing menenteng bungkusan di kiri-kanan tangan.

"Ayo makan." Tak menunggu lebih lama lagi, para pemuda itu langsung menyerbu makanan yang datang.

.

.

.

"Huff—kenyang." Aomine menyandarkan tubuhnya di kaki sofa. Midorima melakukan hal yang sama di sebelahnya. Murasakibara masih asyik menjilati sendok. Dia makan porsi dobel dan kelihatannya masih kurang. Makanan Kise belum habis. Murasakibara menatapnya dengan tatapan kepengin, tapi Kise tidak mau bagi-bagi.

Kuroko menyedot milkshake-nya. Baginya sebelum dan sesudah makan wajib minum milkshake. Furihata bergerak tidak nyaman di sampingnya. Matanya sesekali melirik Akashi yang memberikan porsi makannya pada Murasakibara—yang menyambutnya dengan antusias ditambah seruan 'aku suka Aka-chin'.

Ponsel Kise tiba-tiba berbunyi, membuat pemuda itu menyambarnya dan melihat siapa yang menelepon. Nomor telepon restoran cina yang makanannya baru saja mereka habiskan. Kise mengancam Murasakibara agar tidak menyentuh makanannya yang tinggal sedikit sebelum keluar ruang santai untuk menerima telepon.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang menelpon?" Aomine menengadah, memandang Kise.

"Manajerku- _ssu_. Aku harus pergi—urusan kerja- _ssu_." Aomine mengangkat alis, menatap Kise yang sudah membawa tas. Wajah pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak pucat.

"Midorimacchi bukannya ada janji dengan Takaocchi- _ssu_? Dia minta ditemani pergi kan?" Kise menatap Midorima yang mengerutkan kening. "Dan Aominecchi juga disuruh pulang ke rumah orangtuamu oleh Momocchi kan?" Kali ini matanya berpindah pada Aomine.

"Haah? Aku tidak—" Furihata tiba-tiba berdiri.

" _Ne_ , Kuroko. Kagami katanya juga sendirian di rumah. Kenapa kita tidak ke sana saja?" Ujar Furihata cepat. Kuroko memandangnya bingung. Belum sempat dia menjawab Furihata sudah menoleh pada Murasakibara. "Ka-katanya ada Himuro-san juga di sana. Murasakibara-san mau ikut?"

"Mau!" Tanpa pikir panjang Murasakibara menjawab. Siapa tahu dia bisa mencoba alat barbekyu baru Kagami.

Kise menatap Furihata, dan tiba-tiba saja tampaknya ada pengertian di antara mereka. Furihata menarik tangan Kuroko untuk bangun.

"Ayo, Murasakibara-san juga."

"Lho, tapi terus—"

"Kau benar- _nanodayo_. Aku juga harus pergi." Midorima tampaknya mengerti situasi dan segera bangkit. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Aomine agar temannya itu ikut berdiri. Aomine masih tampak bingung, tapi Kise dan Midorima memberinya tatapan sudah-ikut-saja.

"Eh— _etto_ —A-Akashicchi, sayang sekali kami harus pergi- _ssu_." Setelah semua orang berdiri di dekat pintu, Kise akhirnya menatap gugup pada Akashi, yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu menunduk.

"Kalian mau pergi karena ada urusan… atau _karena sudah tahu_?" Bersamaan dengan itu Akashi mendongak, menatap pada keenam orang pemuda yang tengah memandangnya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk sebuah seringaian.

Tanpa berpikir lagi keenam orang pemuda berbalik, berlomba mencapai pintu ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Omake :**

Furihata tidak buang air di kamar mandi. Begitu masuk dia langsung menutup pintu dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu segera mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

 

_From : Furihata Kouki_

_To : Akashi Seijuurou_

_Subject : Di mana?_

_Sei-san kenapa batal ke Osaka?_

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, ponsel Furihata bergetar.

 

_From : Akashi Seijuurou_

_To : Furihata Kouki_

_Subject : Re: Di mana?_

_Kau bicara apa?_ _Aku di Osaka sekarang._

Mata Furihata terbelalak. Cepat-cepat dia membalas pesan itu.

 

_From : Furihata Kouki_

_To : Akashi Seijuurou_

_Subject :_ __Re:_ Di mana?_

_Tidak lucu. Aku di kontrakan Kuroko sekarang dan kau ada di sini._

Furihata menunggu balasan dengan gelisah. Pemuda itu mulai menggigiti kuku jarinya. Setelah waktu yang dirasanya sangat lama ponselnya bergetar kembali.

 

_From : Akashi Seijuurou_

_To : Furihata Kouki_

_Subject :_ __Re:_ Di mana?_

_Maaf lama. Aku tidak bercanda. Jangan-jangan yang kau lihat hantu? Aku sedang rapat, nanti kutelpon._

Furihata menatap shock pesan itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di situ?"

Suara itu membuat Furihata terlonjak kaget dan langsung mengantongi ponselnya. Akashi berdiri di pintu kamar mandi, menatapnya dingin.

"Ma-maaf!" Furihata berseru. Dia ternyata lupa mengunci pintu tadi. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Kalau Akashi benar-benar di Osaka—mengikuti Ayahnya sebagai asisten—lalu yang di depannya ini _siapa_? Furihata cepat-cepat pamit dan keluar kamar mandi. Ketika pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Furihata merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

Dia tahu satu hal : yang barusan bicara dengannya itu _bukan_ Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

.

"Halo?"

" _Selamat malam. Ano… Ini Kise-san yang tadi memesan dari restoran kami, kan? Diantarkannya di Perumahan xxxxx._ "

"Benar- _ssu_."

" _Maaf, Kise-san. Tapi pegawai kami yang mengantar makanan ke rumah Anda mengaku tidak dibayar_."

"Anda bicara apa- _ssu_? Jelas-jelas tadi sudah. _Cash_ lagi."

" _Eh—tapi pegawai kami tidak mungkin bohong._ _Dia bilang tadi memang dia merasa kalau sudah dibayar…_ _Tapi ketika sampai di restoran yang ada di kantongnya hanya ada daun. Karena itu kalau Anda tidak keberatan kami akan mengirim pegawai kami ke tempat Anda lagi—_ "

Kise tidak mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya. Dia terdiam dengan ponsel masih menempel di telinga.

" _Halo? Kise-san? Anda mendengarkan_?"

"Nanti akan saya bayar- _ssu_. Saya langsung ke restoran saja, tidak perlu mengirim orang ke sini."

" _Ah, iya. Maaf merepotkan—_ " Kise tidak mendengar kalimat si pegawai berikutnya karena pemuda itu sudah menutup telepon.


	9. Penyelesaian (Part 1)

**Disclaimer : Masih sama kayak sebelum-sebelumnya.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Hmm… Jadi begitu." Akashi Seijuurou menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, tampak berpikir. Hari ini dia tidak memakai seragam, melainkan kemeja hitam yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dan celana jins. Dia datang tak lain karena dipanggil oleh teman-teman satu tim basketnya dulu di SMP.

"Benar- _ssu_. Kami harus bagaimana, Akashicchi?" Kise mengeluh pelan. Pemuda berambut kuning itu duduk di hadapan Akashi di sebuah meja besar di Majiba. Di kanan kiri mereka duduk mengelilingi meja Murasakibara yang sibuk mengunyah kentang gorengnya, Aomine yang memandang Akashi dengan raut cemas, Midorima yang menggosok _lucky item_ nya hari itu—figur cewek SMA, dan Kuroko yang menyedot milkshake-nya dengan sepenuh hati.

Kelima orang pemuda yang tinggal serumah itu sepakat bahwa mereka harus menghubungi Akashi sebagai tempat pelarian terakhir. Mereka janjian bertemu di Majiba sepulang sekolah, jadi hanya Akashi yang memakai pakaian bebas—karena hari ini Rakuzan libur ulang tahun sekolah.

Kise baru saja menceritakan panjang lebar kejadian dari chapter 1 sampai 8. Akashi hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkan.

"Apa boleh buat." Ujar Akashi akhirnya. "Kita harus mengusir hantu itu."

Wajah-wajah di sekelilingnya langsung berubah menjadi cerah.

"Apalagi dia sudah berani menyamar menjadi aku—" Akashi meremas gelas plastiknya, yang lain memandang tidak enak.

"—ditambah lagi memesan makanan tanpa bayar." Akashi menancapkan guntingnya ke gelas yang tadi diremasnya dengan geram. Yang lain _sweatdrop_. _Jadi itu yang jadi masalah?_

"Ta-tapi bagaimana caranya- _ssu_?" Tanya Kise, memberanikan diri bicara. Akashi berpikir lagi.

"Aku tahu." Tiba-tiba Kuroko angkat bicara. Semua kepala menoleh padanya. "Apa mata sebelah kanan Akashi-kun bisa melihat hantu?" Wajah-wajah kembali menoleh pada Akashi.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan detektif yang mata kirinya bisa melihat hantu dari fandom tetangga, Tetsuya, meskipun mata kami sama-sama merah sebelah."

"Lha terus bagaimana kita mau mengusirnya?" Aomine ikut bicara.

"Kurasa kita harus memanggil pendeta. Siapa tahu dia mau diusir." Jawab Akashi.

"Kau tahu pendeta yang efektif dalam mengusir hantu?"

"Kau bicara seolah-olah pendeta itu obat pengusir nyamuk- _nanodayo_."

"Lho, kan memang kita harus mencari yang efektif. Kalau pendetanya malah ditakut-takuti si _dia_ bagaimana?" Aomine berkelit.

"Itu benar. Kita harus mencari pendeta yang benar, bukan yang gadungan- _ssu_."

"Mungkin kita harus mencari di kuil. Jangan lewat iklan. Lebih banyak gadungannya." Akashi memasang pose berpikir yang pasti akan terlihat keren kalau saja _backsound_ -nya bukan kraus krausnya Murasakibara dan slurp slurpnya Kuroko.

"Hmm. Aku akan bertanya pada pendeta di kuil shinto dekat rumahku. Hari minggu nanti aku ke tempat kalian."

"Hahau hendehanya hiha hau hahaihaha (kalau pendetanya tidak mau bagaimana)?" Murasakibara bertanya dengan mulut penuh snack yang tadinya kentang goreng sekarang entah kenapa berubah menjadi keripik kentang.

"Pasti mau." Kata Akashi, yang entah bagaimana bisa tahu apa yang dikatakan Murasakibara. "Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang, Atsushi, jangan bicara kalau mulutmu penuh."

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk-angguk patuh, meskipun nanti juga dia akan melakukannya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ada urusan lain jadi aku duluan." Akashi bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari Majiba.

"Menurut kalian bagaimana- _ssu_?" Kise mengedarkan pandangan pada teman-temannya setelah Akashi menghilang di balik pintu.

"Yah, Akashi kan sudah bilang mau mengundang pendeta. Paling tidak kita bisa tenang." Ujar Aomine. Ponselnya bergetar, dan Aomine dengan ogah-ogahan mengangkat telepon. Suara pekikan si penelepon membuat Aomine lekas-lekas menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Pemuda itu menyumpah pelan dan bangkit sambil menyambar tasnya.

"Iya iya aku datang sekarang!" Serunya pada telepon. "Sori, _minna_ , aku lupa punya janji dengan Satsuki. Aku masih mau hidup, jadi sampai jumpa." Aomine berkata cepat sebelum melesat keluar restoran _fast-food_ itu.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau pendetanya menolak- _ssu_?" Kise bertanya cemas. Pembicaraan berlanjut seolah-olah tidak pernah diinterupsi oleh kepergian Aomine.

"Pasti datang, Kise-chin. Baru beberapa hari lalu Aka-chin beli satu set gunting baru soalnya." Murasakibara menjawab tenang, kemudian kembali memasukkan keripik ke dalam mulutnya. Semua orang _sweatdrop_.

"Mungkin sebaliknya kita harus berdoa agar pendetanya bisa datang menengok kontrakan kita dalam keadaan utuh?" Semua orang manggut-manggut setuju. Ya, mereka hanya bisa menunggu.

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang dinantikan tiba. Semua orang berdiri dengan cemas di depan rumah. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani masuk kembali, terutama setelah pagi-pagi tadi mereka mendengar suara orang memasak di dapur—padahal mereka semua sedang berada dalam satu ruangan. Aomine mengawali duduk di atas rerumputan liar di halaman, dan yang lain mengikuti. Bangku di teras tidak akan muat mereka berlima.

Pukul sembilan tepat, sebuah mobil BMW mengkilat keluaran terbaru berhenti di depan kontrakan mereka. Sebuah mobil van besar berhenti di belakangnya. Ketika semua orang menoleh, sosok pemuda berambut merah yang mereka kenal turun dari mobil BMW. Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu mobil van terbuka, dan orang-orang berpakaian kimono putih keluar. Mereka membawa bermacam-macam peralatan seperti dupa, sesajen, dan sebuah tongkat yang salah satu ujungnya dipasangi kertas atau yang biasa disebut dengan ō-nusa.

Kelima orang pemuda yang menempati kontrakan diam saja melihat para pendeta itu mulai memasang sesajen dan membakar dupa di depan rumah. Ketika Akashi sudah mendekat, Aomine cepat-cepat menariknya dan berbisik,

"Apa kau yakin mereka efektif, Akashi?"

Mata pemuda tan itu melirik para pendeta yang menyerukan rangkaian doa yang tidak ia mengerti sambil berkeliling halaman rumah, mengibas-ngibaskan ō-nusa.

"Harus berhasil. Aku sudah membayar mahal untuk ini. Kalau hantunya tidak hilang juga, akan kubuat kuil mereka tak bisa beroperasi lagi." Ketus Akashi. Semua orang memandangnya tak enak.

"Kenapa mereka tidak masuk?" Murasakibara bertanya sambil melirik cemilan di tangannya prihatin. Cemilannya sudah hampir habis, dia ingin cepat-cepat ke dapur untuk mengambil yang baru.

Tepat saat Murasakibara selesai bertanya, salah seorang pendeta—yang tampaknya adalah pemimpin dari kelompok pendeta itu—mendekati mereka.

"Ada aura negatif yang sangat pekat di sini." Ujar Kepala Pendeta. "Biasanya aura negatif seperti ini melingkupi rumah yang pernah menjadi tempat pembunuhan."

"Pe-pembunuhan?!" Kise memekik kaget. Semua orang tampak terkejut. Bahkan Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah cemilannya.

"Benar. Apa di antara kalian tak ada yang tahu sejarah rumah ini?"

"Ti-tidak- _ssu_." Kise menggeleng-geleng cepat.

"Kalau kami tahu ada yang pernah dibunuh di sini, kami tidak akan mau tinggal di sini- _nanodayo_." Ujar Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang sudah betul. Tangan kanannya mencengkram saputangan bersulam kupu-kupu— _lucky item_ nya hari ini.

Kepala Pendeta manggut-manggut sambil mengelus jenggot putihnya.

"Kami akan ke dalam dan melakukan penyucian. Bagaimana, Akashi-san?"

"Silahkan lakukan yang Anda bisa. Kami akan menunggu di sini. Berhasillah." Jawab Akashi datar.

"Eh—maksudnya—semoga berhasil- _ssu_. Anda tidak perlu diantar sampai ke dalam, kan?" Kise meralat ucapan Akashi sambil memandang Kepala Pendeta khawatir. Dia tidak mau ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Tenang saja. Kami akan melakukan penyucian di setiap ruangan." Jawab Kepala Pendeta sambil tersenyum, memaklumi ketakutan Kise. Pemuda berambut kuning itu pun menghela napas lega.

"Uwaaa!" Aomine tiba-tiba meloncat ke belakang, matanya memandang horor lantai dua.

"Ada apa, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko bertanya, memandang Aomine heran. Yang lain juga ikut-ikutan memandangnya.

"Di-di jendela lantai dua! Barusan saja! _Dia_ berdiri memandang kita…." Aomine berkata dengan suara gemetar. Kepala Pendeta mendongak menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Aomine, namun tidak ada apa-apa di jendela lantai dua. Bahkan gordennya tertutup—karena semalam semua orang tidur di ruang santai di lantai satu, dan tidak ada yang naik ke lantai dua sejak itu.

"Kami akan masuk sekarang." Ujar Kepala Pendeta akhirnya. Ia memberi tanda pada yang lain dan orang-orang berkimono putih itu kembali masuk ke dalam van, mengambil sesajen dan dupa lebih banyak.

"Apapun yang terjadi, tolong jangan masuk karena itu akan mengganggu ritual penyucian. Lebih buruk lagi, kalian bisa celaka."

Kepala Pendeta pun berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu dan memasuki rumah, diikuti oleh pendeta yang lain. Para pemuda berambut pelangi itu menelan ludah, kemudian memandang ke arah rumah dengan cemas.

.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu tanpa ada kejadian apa-apa. Midorima duduk bersila di atas rerumputan kering, tangannya memilin-milin saputangan sementara pandangannya menatap kosong ke depan. Murasakibara di samping Midorima, duduk memeluk lutut di atas rumput. Tubuhnya bergelayut maju-mundur, ekspresi-nya lebih bosan dari biasanya.

Kise duduk di samping Murasakibara, matanya berkali-kali mengerling ke arah rumah dengan cemas. Aomine duduk di hadapannya, mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke rumput dengan irama beraturan. Matanya menatap pangkuannya sendiri. Kuroko duduk di samping Aomine, tangannya mencabuti rumput dengan ekspresi wajah melamun. Sementara Akashi duduk bersila di antara Kuroko dan Midorima, menghadap ke arah rumah. tangannya bersidekap di depan dada. Ekspresinya tenang dan datar, tapi jari-jarinya yang mengetuk-ngetuk lengan menunjukkan bahwa dia juga mulai tak sabar menunggu.

"Kapan mereka selesai, sih?" Aomine memecah keheningan. Mata Kuroko memfokus padanya, kemudian pemuda berambut biru muda itu menjawab datar,

"Entahlah, Aomine-kun. Mereka kan melakukan penyucian di dua lantai, pastinya bakal lama. Ini baru setengah jam."

"Uuh—lapar~" Murasakibara mulai merengek.

"Tahanlah sebentar, Atsushi. Kelihatannya mereka sudah sampai di lantai dua. Pasti sebentar lagi selesai." Akashi menunjuk jendela lantai dua yang gordennya bergerak-gerak dengan dagunya. Tidak mungkin ada angin dari dalam rumah, jadi pastinya itu tersenggol oleh salah satu pendeta.

Murasakibara merengut, kemudian menyandarkan dagu di lutut. Midorima mendengus pelan, membetulkan kacamatanya. Pemuda itu menatap ke arah jendela lantai dua dengan pandangan kosong.

Memang mereka bosan menunggu, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang tampaknya punya inisiatif untuk memulai permainan—atau apapun itu—untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Mereka semua merasa muram.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, akhirnya para pendeta keluar. Mereka tampak kelelahan. Akashi bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti yang lain.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah itu. Kepala Pendeta yang sudah berada dekat dengan mereka menghela napas lelah.

"Maaf karena lebih lama dari yang dikira. Kami harus melakukan penyucian dua kali di tempat-tempat tertentu, karena aura negatif yang sangat pekat." Jawab Kepala Pendeta.

"Tapi berhasil, kan- _ssu_?" Kise bertanya cemas. Kepala Pendeta tampak bimbang sesaat sebelum menjawab.

"Kami tidak berhasil membuka kamar kedua di sebelah kiri di lantai dua, jadi kami hanya menaruh sesajen dan dupa di depan pintunya. Apakah memang terkunci?"

"Itu gudang- _nanodayo_. Kuncinya memang tak ada."

"Kata yang punya rumah kuncinya sudah lama hilang- _ssu_."

"Apakah ada sesuatu di sana, Pak Pendeta?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada khawatir, keningnya berkerut samar.

"Aura negatif di sana yang paling pekat." Jawab Kepala Pendeta. "Kami sudah berusaha melakukan penyucian dari depan pintunya, sekaligus menaruh sesajen dan dupa. Kami juga menaruh jimat di pintunya. Kalau bisa jangan dekat-dekat dengan tempat itu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih." Jawab Akashi singkat.

"Ini, jimat untuk melindungi diri. Kami sudah memasang jimat di pintu-pintu kalian, tapi kurasa tak ada salahnya kalian juga membawa jimat sendiri." Kepala Pendeta membagikan bungkusan kecil pada mereka. Para pemuda itu menggumamkan terimakasih pelan dan menerima bungkuan jimat, memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." Para pendeta itu mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan beranjak pulang.

Keenam orang pemuda itu masih menatap mobil van para pendeta menghilang di balik tikungan ketika perut Murasakibara berbunyi dengan keras. Semua orang menoleh padanya.

"Kita pesan makanan antar saja, bagaimana?" Akashi menghela napas pasrah. Murasakibara segera mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Keenam orang itu pun kembali ke dalam rumah.

Kise dan Kuroko menyalakan semua lampu di lantai satu, dan semua sepakat untuk tidak ke lantai dua. Akashi memutuskan untuk menginap di kontrakan teman-temannya malam itu dan menyuruh sopirnya pulang. Karena hanya ada tiga kamar di lantai satu, maka diputuskan Akashi akan tidur dengan Midorima, Kuroko dengan Kise dan Aomine dengan Murasakibara.

.

.

.

Akashi menguap perlahan. Diliriknya jam dinding, pukul dua belas malam. Rasa kantuk masih menggelayutinya ketika pemuda itu bangun dari futon dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Pemuda itu menggosok matanya pelan, tangannya menjangkau dinding yang terasa dingin.

BRAK!

Suara keras benda jatuh membuat Akashi menoleh seketika. Matanya terbuka lebar. Didapatinya Midorima mengaduh pelan di lantai. Pemuda berambut hijau itu menggumamkan gerutuan pelan pelan sambil mengelus-elus sisi tubuhnya yang barusan dengan keras membentur lantai.

"Idiot. Dia mimpi apa, sih?" Akashi mendengus geli. Midorima masih menggumamkan gerutuan tak jelas dalam suara rendah ketika ia kembali memanjat tempat tidurnya, menarik selimut dan terlelap.

"Harusnya kurekam yang tadi. Bisa untuk _blackmail_." Gumam Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai ketika tiba-tiba muncul ide menarik di kepalanya. Dia menyingkirkan futon tempatnya tidur, mengambil meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan memposisikannya tepat dua meter di sisi ranjang Midorima. Kemudian diambilnya _handycam_ dari dalam tasnya—yang selalu dibawanya untuk jaga-jaga siapa tahu ada bahan yang berpotensi sebagai _blackmail_ —dan diletakkannya di atas meja.

Sambil tertawa _evil_ Akashi melanjutkan niatnya untuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Lima hari berlalu semenjak penyucian rumah. Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Malam ini Akashi berniat melihat hasil rekaman _handycam_ -nya lima hari lalu, yang belum sempat dilihatnya sejak pulang dari kontrakan teman-temannya karena sibuk. Setahunya Midorima sempat terjatuh dari ranjang beberapa kali malam itu. Untung saja Midorima dalam keadaan setengah sadar jadi dia tidak menyadari _handycam_ Akashi. Tentu saja, Akashi menyingkirkan barang bukti bahkan sebelum Midorima bangun tidur keesokan harinya.

Pemuda itu duduk bersila di sofa besar di kamarnya dan menyalakan _handycam_.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Sepuluh menit. Duapuluh menit.

Akashi terhenyak. Kemudian dengan segera diraihnya ponsel di meja di hadapannya. Dengan segera pemuda itu menghubungi teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, sih, Akashicchi?" Kise bertanya sambil menguap ketika Akashi memasuki kamar. Kiseki no Sedai plus Kuroko duduk di tengah-tengah kamar Akashi yang luasnya tiga kali kamar biasa dan dihiasi perabot yang mungkin harganya sama dengan biaya sekolah mereka berlima digabungkan. Kelima orang itu duduk dengan santai di lantai yang dilandasi permadani empuk.

"Malam ini kalian tidur saja di rumahku. Jangan kembali ke rumah itu lagi." Ujar Akashi sambil duduk bersila di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi? Rumahnya kan sudah dibersihkan. Selain itu sudah tidak ada apa-apa sejak penyucian. Kau sendiri kan juga ikut menginap. Tidak ada apa-apa, kan?" Ujar Aomine sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Justru itu masalahnya. Aku mau memperlihatkan sesuatu pada kalian." Akashi bangkit menyalakan laptopnya. "Sebenarnya aku merekam sesuatu ketika menginap waktu itu. Kalian harus melihatnya."

"Merekam sesuatu?" Akashi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, melainkan sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya. Lima menit kemudian keenam orang pemuda itu duduk manis sambil menyaksikan rekaman video.

Video awal menampakkan Midorima yang tertidur di balik selimut.

"Kau merekamku tidur _lagi_? Itu melanggar privasi- _nanodayo_. Bisa kulaporkan ke-"

"Sstt." Akashi mendelik dan Midorima berdecak sebal, tapi diam.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Video hanya menunjukkan Midorima yang tidur di balik selimut, dan bagian kaki Akashi yang tidur di futon di lantai. Aomine baru saja hendak memprotes ketika didengarnya sesuatu dari dalam video. Suara langkah kaki.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya, mengerutkan kening. Terdengar langkah kaki terseret seseorang. Kemudian perlahan sesosok perempuan berbaju putih kusam yang familiar memasuki jarak pandang video. Semua orang kecuali Akashi terbelalak menatapnya.

Wanita itu berdiri membelakangi _handycam_ , tepat di sebelah kaki Akashi. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan kusut tergerai sampai punggung, dan kedua tangannya yang pucat menggantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"I-itu kan..." Aomine memucat, begitu pula yang lain. Wanita itu hanya berdiri di sana dan tidak bergerak.

"Dia terus seperti itu selama dua jam." Ujar Akashi, kemudian mempercepat video itu.

"I-itu artinya... _Dia_ masih di sana- _ssu_?" Kise berbisik, tapi suaranya terdengar memantul dalam ruangan luas yang hening.

"Sepertinya begitu, Kise-kun." Sahut Kuroko muram.

"Yah, setidaknya dia hanya menatap Mido-chin. Aku pernah tidur dijejeri. Minta dipeluk pula." Ujar Murasakibara, dan semua orang menoleh padanya.

"Hah?"

"Jangan-jangan dia suka padamu, Murasakibara-kun?"

"Hmph. Tapi kemudian dia pindah ke Midorimacchi? Mungkin karena Murasakibaracchi makannya banyak- _ssu_?" Kise menyeringai ketika dipelototi Murasakibara dan Midorima.

"Dia pernah mengataiku macam-macam (lewat Takao)- _nanodayo_." Kata Midorima sinis sambil mengelus-elus rambut boneka barbienya— _lucky item_ hari ini.

"Dia bergerak." Tiba-tiba Kuroko berkata, dan semua orang memandang kembali pada layar laptop.

Wanita itu bergerak. Dia melangkahi kaki Akashi dan berjalan dengan langkah terseret menuju samping ranjang. Tangan pucatnya terjulur, dan dalam satu dorongan, Midorima berputar, terjungkal dari ranjangnya.

"Jadi _dia_ yang melakukannya- _nanodayo_!" Seru Midorima. Setelah itu si wanita berputar menghadap _handycam_ dan duduk di ranjang. Kepalanya tertunduk, wajahnya tertutupi rambut hitamnya. Midorima merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan meneruskan tidurnya, tapi si wanita bergeming. Dia masih duduk di sisi ranjang Midorima.

"Dia terus di situ sampai pukul tiga, lalu pergi. Tak ada apa-apa lagi setelah itu." Ujar Akashi sambil mematikan video rekaman itu.

"Bagaimana ini- _ssu_. Penyuciannya tak mempan." Kise mengeluh pelan.

"Kurasa karena gudang itu- _nanodayo_. Pendeta itu bilang mungkin pernah terjadi pembunuhan di rumah itu, kan? Bagaimana kalau mereka menyucikan _tempat yang salah_? Maksudku, percuma saja kalau tidak menyucikan sumbernya langsung- _nanodayo_."

"Dan menurut Midorima-kun sumbernya ada di gudang?"

"Yah, mungkin saja- _nodayo_. Waktu Takao kesurupan kan _dia_ mencari kunci, dan hanya gudang yang tak ada kuncinya- _nanodayo_."

"Kata Pak Pendeta aura negatif yang paling pekat kan di gudang. Mungkin pembunuhannya terjadi di situ, ya." Komentar Murasakibara. Semua orang menoleh padanya. Tumben dia pintar.

"Agak susah juga membuka pintu terkunci. Apalagi kalau sudah ditutup dalam waktu lama, bisa-bisa sudah berkarat. Mungkin perlu di-bom?"

"Jangan, oi! Memangnya kau mau menghancurkan rumahnya, apa?!" Seru Aomine mendengar saran ekstrem Akashi. "Lagipula ada juga kan, kemungkinan lain untuk bisa masuk. Misalnya—uh—pintu rahasia, begitu? Seperti yang di film-film…"

"Aomine-kun, yang seperti itu tidak mungkin ada di kehidupan nya—" Kuroko tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kenapa, Kuro-chin?"

"Apa ada di antara kalian yang pernah melihat _dia_ keluar dari lemari?" Tanya Kuroko, menatap teman-temannya.

"Hah? Tidak, sih…. Paling-paling di kamar mandi- _ssu_." Jawab Kise.

"Atau di dapur—"

"—di balik selimut—"

"—di kulkas dan di kamar—"

"Kagami-kun bilang melihat _dia_ keluar dari dalam lemariku."

"Lalu?" Aomine mengerjap bingung.

"Lalu, Aomine-kun, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau mungkin ada pintu rahasia menuju gudang. Bagaimana kalau mayat wanita itu— _sumbernya_ —benar ada di gudang, dan dia keluar lewat lemariku karena itu adalah _pintu rahasianya_?"

"Haaah? Mana mungkin lah! Pintu rahasia kan cuma ada di film atau novel." Aomine segera mengibaskan tangannya tidak percaya.

"Mungkin saja." Akashi tiba-tiba angkat bicara, membuat semua orang menoleh padanya.

"Maksudmu…"

"Rumah itu turun temurun ditempati keluarga Takeuchi-sensei, kan? Siapa tahu dulu salah satu kakeknya ada yang membuat ruangan rahasia."

"Memang, sih, katanya Takeuchi-kantoku itu generasi keempat yang meninggali rumah itu- _ssu_."

"Kalau begitu kita akan menyelidiki lemari Tetsuya besok." Ujar Akashi dengan nada final, tak lupa seringainya yang membuat orang bergidik. Kalau sudah begini Akashi tak akan bisa dihentikan. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati. Kenapa juga jadinya begini?


	10. Penyelesaian (Part 2)

Kise memasukkan anak kunci ke dalam lubangnya, kemudian memutarnya.

Hari Jumat sore keenam orang pemuda berambut pelangi sepakat untuk bolos latihan basket. Akashi yang biasanya cerewet soal latihan tepat waktu, kali ini ikut-ikutan bolos—demi mencari mayat. Kalau itu terdengar psikopat, biarlah.

Akashi mengikuti Kise melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah kontrakan. Di belakangnya Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Kuroko mengikuti. Keenam orang pemuda itu langsung berkumpul di depan rumah sepulang sekolah. Mereka penasaran apakah benar di dalam lemari Kuroko ada pintu rahasianya, seperti yang sering ada di film-film.

"Kita tidak akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak, kan?" Tanya Aomine dengan suara rendah, kepalanya menengok kanan-kiri—siapa tahu _dia_ mendengarkan. Kise yang berjalan paling depan menghidupkan lampu lorong.

"Kita cuma menengok apa yang ada di dalam lemari Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi datar.

"Hanya sebentar, kan? Pak Pendeta bilang jangan dekat-dekat gudang, lho." Ujar Murasakibara sebelum memasukkan permen ke dalam mulutnya. Demi kelancaran ide Akashi untuk mencari mayat, Murasakibara harus menahan sedikit nafsu makannya dan menggantinya dengan permen bebas gula—karena kalau kebanyakan makan yang manis-manis giginya bisa berlubang.

"Hanya sebentar, Atsushi." Sahut Akashi asal. Padahal dia berniat menemukan mayatnya hari itu juga kalau bisa. Bukannya Akashi senang melihat mayat lho, ya. Bukan. Dia hanya ingin masalah yang menimpa teman-temannya cepat selesai. Siapa tahu kalau mayat hantunya ditemukan, hantunya berterimakasih lalu menghilang. Kan di film-film biasanya begitu.

Kise memimpin teman-temannya menaiki tangga dan berhenti di depan kamar Kuroko. Yang menempati kamar bergerak maju untuk mendahului masuk. Kamar Kuroko tampak suram dengan gorden yang tertutup rapat dan agak berdebu. Karena Kepala Pendeta berkata untuk tidak mendekati gudang, Kuroko dan Murasakibara bergantian tidur dengan Aomine, Midorima atau Kise di lantai satu.

Kuroko berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka gordennya agar cahaya sore bisa masuk. Meskipun demikian Aomine tetap menyalakan lampu—tidak ingin sedikit pun berada dalam kegelapan.

Akashi berjalan menuju lemari besar yang menempel di dinding. Dibukanya lemari itu, membuat isinya yang kosong terlihat. Kuroko sudah memindahkan bajunya ke koper dan menaruhnya di lantai satu. Lemari itu ukurannya setinggi orang dewasa rata-rata dan lebarnya sekitar dua meter.

Ada kayu bulat panjang terpalang tinggi—sekitar dahi Akashi, tempat untuk menaruh hanger baju. Agak aneh juga karena tempat menaruh hanger itu lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Tapi kalau dilihat lagi, ukuran lemarinya-lah yang terlalu besar.

Akashi masuk ke dalam lemari itu. Sekarang setelah dia masuk ke dalam lemari yang bagian bawahnya setinggi sekitar limabelas senti, posisi palang hanger jadi berada tepat di dagunya. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengetuk bagian dalam lemari. Suaranya ringan, seperti ada sesuatu di bagian dalamnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu meraba-raba bagian dalam lemari, dan mendapati bahwa ada bagian cekung di ujung sebelah kanan. Tidak terlalu terlihat karena kegelapan dalam lemari, tapi bisa diketahui jika mengamati benar-benar. Akashi memasukkan tangannya ke dalam situ, mendapati bahwa ceruk itu cukup dalam dan bisa berfungsi sebagai kenop pintu, membuat bagian dalam lemari bisa digeser.

Akashi mencengkram bagian itu dan berusaha menggesernya. Tapi rupanya cukup sulit melakukannya. Terutama karena ada palang kayu tempat hanger yang menghalangi tubuhnya merapat ke dalam lemari. Selain itu mungkin karena sudah lama tidak dibuka sehingga banyak kotoran mengganjal di sekitar dinding kayu itu. Akashi menggunakan kedua tangannya dan menggesernya sekuat tenaga. Kayu bergeser dengan bunyi berderak keras.

Sebuah pintu berukuran laki-laki dewasa terbuka menganga di hadapan mereka, menampakkan kegelapan yang pekat. Ternyata inilah alasan ukuran lemari yang besar sekali.

"Pintu rahasia?" Aomine terperangah. "Pintu rahasia _sungguhan_?!" Ulangnya. Akashi keluar dari lemari.

"Ya, Daiki. Pintu rahasia _sungguhan_." Ujar Akashi dengan seringai kemenangan. "Sekarang, Tetsuya, kau punya senter?"

"Ada, sih, tapi kelihatannya cuma satu." Kuroko berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan menarik lacinya, menampakkan senter kecil.

"Oh! Aku sepertinya punya yang besar- _ssu_." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kise melesat keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan bunyi gaduh. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu kembali ke kamar Kuroko.

"Ini. Aku ingat ayahku meninggalkannya di kardus peralatan di dapur. Aku juga menemukan satu lagi- _ssu_." Kise mengacungkan dua senter berukuran besar pada Akashi. Pemuda merah itu mengambil salah satunya dan menyalakannya, menyorotkan cahaya senter pada bagian dalam lemari. Tampak sebuah dinding yang tertutup debu dan sawang.

"Aku masuk." Ujar Akashi dan tanpa bicara lagi melangkah masuk ke dalam lemari. Dia membungkukkan badan untuk menghindari palang dan memasuki pintu rahasia. Diedarkannya senter ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ada lorong di sini. Kurasa dibangun di balik tembok." Akashi berkata sambil terus menyoroti sekitarnya. Tangannya memegang bagian pojok lemari. "Papan kayu bagian dalam lemari ini bergeser ke bagian dalam dinding bata," ujarnya, "karena itulah lemari menempel pada dinding. Ini bukan pintu rahasia di dalam lemari, tapi lemari yang dibuat untuk menutupi pintu rahasia."

"Kenapa pintu seperti ini dibuat- _nanodayo_?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kalau pelatih Kise tidak tahu, mungkin pintu ini dibuat ketika rumah ini dibangun." Akashi menjawab. Pemuda itu mengarahkan senternya ke kanan. "Aku akan ke dalam." Katanya kemudian sebelum menghilang dari pandangan.

"Ada apa saja di sana, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko bertanya dengan suara keras. Pemuda itu berdiri agak jauh dari lemari.

"Hanya lorong berdebu. Sebentar. Aku akan mengecek ada apa di ujungnya." Sahutan Akashi sedikit teredam di dalam.

"Ku-kurasa kita tidak boleh diam saja- _ssu_. Kalau ada apa-apa sama Akashicchi gimana?" Kise bertanya dengan suara cemas.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang masuk menemaninya?" Ujar Aomine.

"A-aku kan harus mengawasi keadaan di luar- _ssu_. Kenapa tidak kau saja, Aominecchi?"

"Ma-mana mau aku masuk tempat mencurigakan begitu. Murasakibara saja."

"Badanku terlalu gede, Mine-chin. Susah masuknya." Sahut Murasakibara yang masih setia mengemut permen bebas gula.

"Kalian ini cuma bisa ngomong saja- _nanodayo_. Sini senternya." Midorima dengan sebal merebut senter dari tangan Kise dan melangkah masuk ke dalam lemari. Dia menundukkan badan dan melongok ke dalam pintu rahasia, menyoroti kanan-kirinya dengan senter, mendapati lorong penuh debu dan sawang.

Lorong itu sempit, lebarnya paling hanya satu meter, hanya muat satu orang. Panjangnya tak lebih dari enam meter. Ujung lorong itu adalah tembok kusam yang dipenuhi sawang. Lantainya dari kayu, sama dengan semua lantai di rumah itu. Hanya saja yang ini warnanya sudah keabuan karena tertutup debu tebal.

Akashi tengah berjongkok di ujung lorong, tampak mengutak-atik sesuatu di lantainya. Midorima menyorotinya dengan senter.

"Ada sesuatu di sini." Ujar Akashi. Sorotan senter Midorima naik ke atas, ke arah tembok di ujung lorong. Ada _sesuatu_ di sana. Midorima berjalan perlahan mendekati tembok dengan senter tetap menyorot.

"Akashi." Midorima berdiri di samping Akashi, memanggil dengan suara rendah. Akashi mendongak. "Lihat ini." Midorima mengulurkan tangannya dan membersihkan sawang yang menempel di tembok.

Akashi berdiri, ikut mengamati. Midorima menelan ludah. Akashi mengulurkan tangannya, jemarinya mengelus pelan sebuah bekas yang nyata tercetak di tembok.

Sebuah bekas telapak tangan.

"Ini darah." Ujar Akashi dengan suara tenang. Midorima menatapnya horor.

"Maksudmu..."

"Pendeta itu bilang, kan? Pernah ada pembunuhan di sini. Mungkin ini salah satu TKP." Kedua pemuda itu berpandangan. Akashi kemudian menyoroti lantai di bawahnya.

"Kau lihat itu?" Di lantai yang penuh debu tercetak samar sebuah kotak, dengan bundaran kecil dari besi di ujungnya. Ada juga bekas kehitaman di sekitar situ, tapi tidak jelas karena tertutup debu.

"Itu juga darah?" Midorima mengernyit. "Ada ruangan lagi di bawah sini- _nanodayo_. Tapi dimana ujungnya? Lantai bawah?"

"Mungkin. Coba kau mundur. Kurasa ini bisa dibuka." Midorima mundur. Tapi baru satu langkah kakinya terserimpet, menyebabkan tubuhnya terhuyung. Tangannya otomatis menggapai apa saja yang bisa dia gapai. Tepat sebelum bokongnya menyentuh lantai, Midorima berhasil meraih sesuatu—menyelamatkannya dari sentuhan debu tebal dan lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Akashi menundukkan badannya, senternya menyorot Midorima.

"Ya." Ujar Midorima, sedikit terengah.

"Hati-hati. Lantainya kelihatan sudah rapuh. Kalau kau sampai jatuh dengan keras mungkin kita berdua akan terbanting ke bawah. Kalau kepala duluan yang jatuh... yah..." Akashi mengatakannya dengan santai seolah-olah bercerita soal peliharaannya yang berbuat konyol. Midorima memucat dan langsung berdiri. Dia tidak mau mati muda. Setidaknya jangan dengan Akashi.

"Apa itu yang kau pegang?" Akashi mengarahkan senternya pada tangan Midorima, dan mendapati bahwa Midorima berpegangan pada sebuah cekungan kecil yang mirip pada pintu di dalam lemari tempat mereka masuk mereka tadi. Kedua orang pemuda itu berpandangan.

"Coba buka." Kata Akashi. Midorima menatapnya dengan tatapan protes, tapi Akashi mendelik dan dengan mendengus sebal Midorima akhirnya menurut. Dia berusaha menggeser kayunya, tapi kayu itu tak bergerak.

"Pakai kedua tangan." Perintah Akashi. Midorima merengut sebal, tapi menyerahkan senternya pada Akashi dan memposisikan tubuhnya miring, kemudian menarik kuat-kuat 'kenop' pintu kayu itu ke samping. Suara derakan keras memenuhi lorong ketika pintu terbuka.

"Apa itu, Akashi?" Terdengar suara cemas Aomine dari luar. Akashi dan Midorima spontan menutup hidung mereka dengan tangan. Bau busuk menyengat menguar begitu pintu terbuka.

"Kami baru saja menemukan jalan masuk lain ke gudang." Sahut Akashi setengah berteriak. Tapi saat dia melakukannya dia tak sengaja menghirup bau busuk menyengat itu, menyebabkannya terbatuk-batuk. Pemuda berambut merah itu mendorong tubuh Midorima keluar dari lorong.

"Uhuk uhuk." Akashi membungkukkan badan ketika sudah sampai di luar lemari, terbatuk-batuk. Midorima juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bau itu bahkan sampai di luar, membuat Kuroko, Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara menutup hidung mereka dengan dahi berkerenyit.

"Kita perlu sesuatu untuk menutup hidung. Ada sesuatu dalam gudang." Ujar Akashi dengan sedikit terengah ketika batuknya mereda.

"Ini, Akashi-kun." Akashi terlonjak sedikit ketika mendengar suara Kuroko yang tiba-tiba di sampingnya. Kepala merah itu menoleh, mendapati Kuroko sudah memakai masker bergambar Nigou unyu. Akashi mengernyit.

"Ini pemberian Momoi-san." Jawab Kuroko datar, menjawab pikiran Akashi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Akashi menyambar masker berwarna merah dari tangan Kuroko dan memakainya. Yang lain-lain juga ikut memakai masker berwarna-warni yang entah darimana di dapat Kuroko.

"Oke. Kalau mau ikut bawa senter. Kita lihat apa yang ada di dalam gudang."

"Tapi memangnya boleh, Aka-chin? Kata Pak Pendeta kan kita tidak boleh dekat-dekat gudang."

"Memangnya kau tidak penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya, Atsushi? Lagipula kalau memang benar di rumah ini pernah terjadi pembunuhan, mungkin hantu si perempuan itu adalah korbannya. Mungkin dia menghantui kalian karena tidak bisa tenang di alam baka."

"Dan itu bisa jadi dikarenakan mayatnya belum ditemukan, atau keinginan terakhirnya belum terkabulkan- _nanodayo_."

"Dengan kata lain, kita harus membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya supaya dia bisa tenang dan tidak mengganggu kita lagi. Begitu kan maksudmu, Akashi-kun?"

"Ck. Sudah mati saja masih minta masalahnya diselesaikan orang lain. Merepotkan sekali sih ini setan."

"Hush, Aominecchi, kalau dia dengar bagaimana- _ssu_?!" Kise menampol kepala Aomine, menyebabkan pemuda berkulit tan itu mendelik.

"Aku ikut ke dalam, Akashi-kun." Ujar Kuroko yang membawa senter kecil miliknya. Akashi mengangguk dan mulai melangkah ke dalam lemari. Disorotkannya senter ke lorong gelap. Kise segera mengikuti di belakangnya, kemudian Kuroko yang membawa senter disusul Aomine—yang memegangi Kuroko agar tidak terjatuh, bukannya karena takut lho ya—lalu Murasakibara dan yang terakhir Midorima.

Murasakibara sedikit kesusahan memasuki lemari karena tubuhnya yang besar dan dia hampir membungkuk 180 derajat untuk menghindari palang, tapi akhirnya dia masuk juga. Hawa pengap bercampur bau busuk langsung menyerbu mereka meskipun sudah memakai masker. Keenam pemuda itu tetap menutupi hidung dengan tangan. Mereka melangkah dengan hati-hati dalam kegelapan. Akashi yang pertama sampai di dalam gudang.

Pemuda berambut merah itu masuk dan mengedarkan sorotan senternya ke sekeliling. Ada banyak kotak-kotak kayu yang bertumpuk dan tertutup debu. Ada pula sofa rusak yang sudah bolong-bolong, juga rangka ranjang yang teronggok begitu saja di pojokan. Gudang ini ternyata cukup luas, ukurannya sama dengan sebuah kamar.

Akashi menyoroti salah satu tembok yang tampaknya berbatasan dengan kamar Kuroko. Ada banyak bercak kehitaman di situ. Dia baru saja berniat melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat ketika ruangan menjadi terang benderang. Akashi mengerjapkan mata menyesuaikan, kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

"Lampunya masih nyala- _nanodayo_." Yang lain sudah masuk ke dalam gudang, dan Midorima baru saja menekan saklar lampu. Akashi mendongak, menatap lampu neon yang tampak normal, seperti yang ada di ruangan lain di rumah ini.

Setelah gudang menjadi terang, sekarang lebih mudah melihat barang-barangnya. Kise menutup mulutnya dan memejamkan mata, merasa mual seketika. Yang lainnya membelalakkan mata melihat isi gudang.

Di sana, di tengah-tengah ruangan ada sebuah kursi duduk. Ada tali melingkari kedua kaki dan juga lengan kursi. Tak jauh di sampingnya ada sebuah kotak yang terbuka, dan di dalamnya ada berbagai alat perkakas. Yang paling menonjol adalah sebuah tongkat baseball yang ujungnya sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam. Ada pula palu, gergaji besar dan sebagainya. Lantai di sekitar kursi dan kotak itu penuh dengan noda-noda lebar berwarna hitam yang tertutup debu.

"I-itu darah?!" Aomine bertanya dengan ngeri. Noda kehitaman itu lebar di sekitar kaki kursi, kemudian menjadi sebuah garis memanjang di bawah kaki mereka. Tidak hanya itu, di salah satu tembok juga ada banyak bercak kehitaman.

"Jadi benar pernah terjadi pembunuhan di sini?" Kuroko berbisik dengan suara pelan, wajahnya yang pucat menjadi makin pucat.

"Mungkin." Sahut Akashi. "Yang jelas dia pasti disiksa lama sekali sebelum dibunuh. Kalian lihat tongkat baseball itu? Ujungnya sudah kehitaman. Mungkin dia dipukul berkali-kali dengan itu. Dan juga palunya. Lalu gergaji itu…. Mungkin kakinya dipot—"

"Akashi!" Midorima berseru, dan Akashi menoleh.

Kuroko mencengkram daun pintu, wajahnya sudah sepucat mayat dan tampak seperti mau pingsan. Kise menutup mulutnya dan kelihatan seperti mau muntah. Aomine mengernyit, tangannya bersandar pada tembok, tampak berusaha keras mengalihkan pandangannya dari jejak darah dan apapun itu di dalam gudang. Murasakibara berjongkok memeluk lututnya, memejamkan mata erat-erat dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. Hanya Midorima yang masih berdiri tegak, tapi wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Yah, intinya, dia diseret keluar dari gudang—ke pintu di lantai lorong itu." Akashi menunjuk ke pintu di lantai lorong—garis berbentuk segiempat yang terlihat samar dibalik debu tebal—yang ditemukannya tadi bersama dengan Midorima. Jejak darah memang terputus di situ. Kuroko langsung menjauh dari pintu gudang.

Midorima baru saja bergerak mendekati pintu di lantai itu ketika tiba-tiba lampu neon berkedip-kedip. Semua menengadah menatap lampu. Hawa dingin tiba-tiba merasuk sumsum, membuat keenam orang itu membeku di tempat. Bola lampu tiba-tiba pecah. Kise memekik tertahan. Ketiga orang pemuda yang memegang senter serentak menghidupkan senter masing-masing, mengarahkannya ke segala arah dengan panik. Murasakibara langsung berdiri.

"Jangan bergerak!" Akashi tiba-tiba berseru. Semua orang langsung berhenti bergerak. Napas memburu terdengar jelas. Dan samar-samar suara sesenggukan perempuan terdengar.

"Shintarou. Kau yang paling dekat dengan pintu? Matikan sentermu. Keluar pelan-pelan, kita kembali ke kamar Tetsuya." Suara Akashi terdengar hampir seperti bisikan, namun semua orang mendengarnya. Midorima menelan ludah. Dia mematikan senternya dan dengan meraba-raba perlahan pemuda itu berjalan mundur ke arah lorong.

"Kuroko?" Midorima memanggil dengan suara rendah, dan suara gemerisik pelan menandakan Kuroko juga sudah bergerak ke lorong. Lampu senternya juga sudah dimatikan. Hanya lampu senter Akashi yang masih menyala, dan dia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Ryouta?" Akashi memanggil dengan suara rendah. Sesenggukan itu makin keras terdengar.

"I-iya." Kise menyahut pelan, dan suara derit kayu terdengar. Kise sudah berjalan keluar.

"Atsushi." Murasakibara tidak menjawab, tapi deritan berat pada kayu yang sedikit terburu-buru menandakan kalau dia bergerak. Akashi merasakan jantungnya berdentam. Suara sesenggukan itu makin keras…

"Daiki." Akashi berbisik. Dia sendiri mulai melangkah mundur, merasakan bahwa Aomine tepat di belakangnya. Lampu senter Akashi bergoyang pelan ketika dia mundur. Aomine sudah keluar dari pintu, berdiri di ujung lorong, dan Akashi tepat di pintu.

Akashi menelan ludah. Kalah oleh rasa penasarannya, pemuda itu mengarahkan cahaya senternya pada kursi di tengah ruangan. Suara sesenggukan itu menjadi tak terkendali, memenuhi gudang. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahi Akashi.

"A-Akashi—" Aomine berbisik dengan suara gemetar.

"Sshh." Akashi dengan cepat mendiamkan Aomine. "Jalan, Daiki." Perintah Akashi. Dia tahu bahwa Aomine ketakutan. Dia sendiri mulai merasakan tangannya gemetaran.

Di kursi di tengah ruangan duduk seorang wanita. Akashi menyorot tepat pada kakinya. Sepasang kaki pucat. Ada bekas pemotongan tak sempurna di betis kanannya, dan Akashi bisa melihat dengan jelas urat-uratnya yang terpotong, juga tulang yang sedikit mencuat. Pekerjaan yang buruk sekali dan pasti menyakitkan. Tapi sudah tak ada darah di sana. Hanya kulit pucat, warna kehitaman daging dan urat serta tulang putih yang mencuat. Akashi menyorotkan lampu senternya semakin ke atas. Dress putih kusam menggantung di bawah lutut si wanita, dan kedua tangan pucatnya tergeletak di atas lengan kursi.

Akashi bisa mendengar Aomine bergerak menjauh darinya menuju lemari Kuroko, dan dia pun mengikuti jejaknya. Masih menyoroti wanita itu—takut jika wanita itu bergerak tiba-tiba, Akashi perlahan menutup pintu gudang. Segera setelah pintu gudang tertutup, Akashi berjalan mundur dengan cepat, dengan senter masih menyoroti pintu gudang.

Dia hampir sampai di lemari Kuroko ketika terdengar jeritan memilukan—gabungan antara kemarahan dan rasa sakit—dan tiba-tiba saja pintu gudang yang sudah ditutup menjeblak terbuka. Akashi terbelalak ketika kepala hitam si wanita tiba-tiba muncul dari bagian bawah pintu, tepat dimana cahaya senter Akashi menyorot. Akashi merasakan tubuhnya kaku.

Kepala itu tiba-tiba menoleh, matanya yang kemerahan menatap Akashi dengan bengis. Ekspresi wanita itu tampak marah. Salah satu tangan pucat wanita itu keluar dari pintu.

Akashi memaksa otaknya bekerja, dia harus pergi dari situ. Dia harus bergerak, _harus_ bergerak…

Tangannya yang satu lagi muncul. Wanita itu merangkak menuju dirinya.

 _Bergeraklah. Bergeraklah_ —

Wanita merangkak makin cepat dan makin cepat, dan tanpa berpikir lagi, terdorong oleh instingnya Akashi melempar senter ke arah wanita itu—tak peduli kena atau tidak, sebelum berbalik dan berlari menuju lemari.

Akashi bisa mendengar wanita itu meraung marah di belakangnya, dan deritan kayu menandakannya makin mendekat, dan Akashi mempercepat larinya—

Tepat ketika Akashi keluar dari pintu lemari, dia berbalik dan dia bisa melihat wanita itu muncul dari lorong dan menatapnya, wajah pucatnya yang marah dan matanya yang merah dengan lingkaran hitam di sekelilingnya, dan tepat ketika wanita itu hendak melompat ke arahnya Akashi menutup pintu lemari Kuroko. Pemuda itu menumpukan seluruh tubuhnya pada pintu, tangannya bergetar memegangi kenop pintu agar tidak terbuka.

Ada dobrakan keras dari balik pintu, membuat Akashi yang menyangga pintu dengan tubuhnya hampir terpental. Akan tetapi Murasakibara tiba tiba ada di depannya dan balas mendorong sekuat tenaga, dan hasilnya dobrakan itu berubah menjadi gebukan marah. Aomine dan Midorima datang menggotong rak buku Kuroko, meletakkannya di samping Akashi.

Dalam satu gerakan Akashi menyingkir dan rak buku itu dipepetkan di depan lemari menggantikan berat tubuhnya. Murasakibara mendorong rak buku sekuat tenaganya karena gebukan itu masih terdengar, meskipun sekarang sudah cukup teredam. Kemudian Kise dan Kuroko datang dengan meja belajar Kuroko, dan menaruhnya di depan rak. Murasakibara menyingkir ke samping dan memegangi rak bersama Aomine dan Midorima di sisi lain.

Kise, Kuroko dan Akashi memegangi meja belajar, mendorong balik dari depan, berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan agar pintu lemari tidak terbuka. Beberapa saat kemudian suara gebukan itu menghilang, menyisakan keheningan di dalam kamar. Mereka mendengarkan selama beberapa saat. Saat merasa tak ada lagi yang ada di balik pintu lemari, Akashi berkata perlahan,

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita keluar dulu dari sini sekarang."

Yang lain langsung menyetujui. Mereka tak mau bersama dengan setan gila itu lebih lama lagi. Hanya dalam waktu lima menit keenam orang pemuda itu sudah meninggalkan kontrakan berhantu.


	11. Penyelesaian (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biar reader nggak bingung, saya jelaskan dulu inti dari denah rumah kontrakan (soalnya ada juga yang saya lupa nggak sebutkan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, hohoho). Jadi intinya, di atas ruang tamu lantai 1 itu teras lantai 2, di atas kamar Kise & ruang santai (yang berhadapan) itu kamarnya Kuroko & Murasakibara (yang berhadapan juga). Terus atasnya kamar Aomine dan Midorima itu gudang dan kamar mandi lantai 2. Selanjutnya di atas dapur dan kamar mandi lantai 1 itu beranda buat jemuran, dan dulunya juga dipake sebagai taman. Bisa kan bayangin denahnya? 
> 
> Terus kalo ada yang tanya dimana letak tangga dari lantai 1 ke lantai 2, tangganya terletak pas di sebelah kamarnya Kise. Jadi antara kamar Kise dengan ruang tamu. Nyambungnya ke atas di ujung lorong lantai 2 (di depan teras). Tangga sambungan di lantai dua itu diapit sama kamarnya Kuroko dan Murasakibara. Jadi tangganya ga lurus tapi belok.... susah nih jelasinnya. Yah, pake imajinasi reader aja lah mau dibikin gimana #author ga jelas

"Jadi bagaimana ini- _ssu_?" Kise menyesap coklat hangatnya. Wajahnya masih pucat dan ekspresinya murung. Yang lain juga kurang lebih berwajah sama. Wajar saja, ini pertama kalinya mereka diserang begitu. Biasanya si hantu hanya menakut-nakuti saja. Apakah karena mereka sudah mengganggu zona nyamannya?

"Kurasa dia marah. Kita sudah berusaha mengusirnya. Terlebih lagi seenaknya memasuki sarangnya—gudang itu." Kata Kuroko, yang tampak seperti gumpalan dengan selimut membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Mereka semua berada di kamar Akashi, tengah merapatkan apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan. Besok hari sabtu, dan semuanya sepakat ijin ke sekolah dengan alasan sakit. Pokoknya masalah hantu ini harus diselesaikan secepatnya, takutnya nanti _expired_. Bisa gawat kalau hidup lima orang penghuni kontrakan itu juga ikut _expired_.

"Tapi kita sudah menemukan petunjuk, kan. Dia pasti dibunuh di gudang itu. Dan mayatnya kemungkinan ada di bawah lorong yang kemarin itu." Ujar Aomine, sok-sokan berlagak menjadi detektif.

"Mungkin dibalik lemari Aomine- _nanodayo_." Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya yang sudah betul.

"Haaah?"

"Itu benar, Aomine-kun. Kamarku ada di atas ruang santai, dan gudang ada di atas kamarmu. Ruang santai tampaknya tak menyembunyikan apa-apa, kan? Jadi kemungkinannya lorong itu ada di atas kamarmu, di balik lemari. Bukankah letak lemarimu sama seperti letak lemariku? Mungkin kalau diselidiki, ada juga ruangan tersembunyinya." Kuroko menimpali. Wajah Aomine langsung memucat.

"Ja-jadi…"

"Kemungkinan selama ini kau tidur bersama mayat, Mine-chin." Ujar Murasakibara sebelum memasukkan bongkahan coklat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yah, tapi semuanya belum pasti." Kata Akashi.

"Maksudnya, Akashicchi?"

"Kunci."

"Kunci?" Semua orang menatap ke arah Akashi.

"Sewaktu Takao kesurupan, dia bertanya soal kunci, kan?"

"Iya. Tapi bukannya itu maksudnya kunci gudang, ya?"

"Kenapa dia ingin tahu dimana kunci gudang? Kita kan bisa mencapai gudang lewat pintu rahasia di kamar Tetsuya yang tidak terkunci."

"Benar juga- _nanodayo_. Dan kalau dilihat dari bekas darah di gudang, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau wanita itu diseret lewat pintu gudang yang kuncinya hilang itu- _nanodayo_. Kalian lihat sendiri, kan? Bahkan kursinya saja menghadap ke arah pintu rahasia- _nodayo_. Dan bekas darahnya hanya ada di kursi di tengah ruangan dan sekitarnya. Yang paling jauh adalah di tembok, tapi sama sekali tak ada di bagian pintu- _nanodayo_."

"Memang benar. Dengan begitu kita bisa menyimpulkan kalau si pelaku keluar-masuk lewat lemari kamarku, ya." Kuroko berkata dengan suara melamun, keningnya mengernyit pelan.

"Lalu itu kunci apa dong, Aka-chin?"

"Entahlah. Tampaknya rumah itu punya banyak ruangan rahasia. Kenapa dulu dibangun seperti itu? Mungkin kau harus menanyakannya pada pelatihmu, Ryouta. Yah, meskipun paling cepat kita menyelidikinya langsung."

"Tapi kemungkinannya kita bisa diserang lagi- _ssu_. Kelihatannya dia sudah marah begitu tadi. Akashicchi tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, kan- _ssu_?"

"Tidak, kok. Cuma melempar senterku saja." Jawab Akashi kalem. Yang lain langsung _sweatdrop_.

_Pantesan marah._ Batin mereka serempak.

_._

_._

_._

Pukul delapan keesokan harinya, keenam orang pemuda bersiap-siap melanjutkan pertarungan hidup-mati mereka. Meskipun semalam sudah tidur nyenyak—maklum, kualitas kasur di rumah Akashi dan di rumah kontrakan beda jauh—tapi pagi ini mereka tampak tegang. Akashi sendiri membawa tas selempang berwarna merah yang isinya entah apa. Tampaknya tidak berat, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka enggan mengetahui isinya. Sampai Murasakibara dengan polosnya bertanya.

"Aka-chin, itu tasnya isinya apa? Makanan, ya?"

"Bukan, Atsushi." Saat itu Akashi membuka penutup tasnya, dan yang lain _sweatdrop_. Empat deret gunting merah terlihat berjajar rapi. Akashi menutup kembali tasnya, deretan gunting saling beradu menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing pelan.

"Aku butuh persiapan. Kemarin yang kulempar senter, kurang greget. Jadi aku memutuskan bawa gunting. Dari perak dan sudah kurendam air garam tiga hari tiga malam, dijamin ampuh."

Semua orang kembali _sweatdrop_. Akashi kan baru ketemu hantunya kemarin, kok sudah persiapan merendam gunting tiga hari tiga malam? Atau jangan-jangan jangakauan Emperor Eye _sejauh itu_?

"Bagus, Aka-chin, guntingnya bisa buat buka bungkus keripik kentang." Murasakibara berkata dengan ceria sambil menggendong tas ransel besar dan panjang yang bisa dijamin isinya camilan semua.

"Bagus, Akashi. Gunting adalah _lucky item_ -mu hari ini- _nanodayo_." Midorima berkata dengan nada puas, seolah-olah hanya dengan membawa gunting Akashi tak akan mati meski dilindas truk. Akashi hanya menyeringai.

"Su-sudahlah- _ssu_. Ayo kita berangkat."

"Masing-masing sudah bawa senter dan masker?"

"Sudah."

"Jimat? Gunting?"

"Guntingmu itu cukup untuk kita berenam, Akashi."

"Oke. Kita berangkat sekarang."

.

.

.

Keenam orang pemuda berjalan melintasi halaman rumah kontrakan. Pagi itu cuaca mendung, angin sepoi-sepoi menggoyangkan sesemakan dan dedaunan kering. Udara dingin membuat keenam orang itu sedikit menggigil. Kise menatap rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama teman-temannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Rumah itu entah mengapa tampak lebih horror. Mungkin karena suasana mendung, dan tentu saja—karena mereka sudah tahu bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang mengerikan di dalam sana.

"Ayo masuk." Suara Aomine membuat Kise menoleh. Kuroko baru saja membuka pintu dan masuk, diikuti Akashi. Midorima mengikuti keduanya. Kise melangkah memasuki rumah. Dirasakannya hawa yang lebih dingin daripada di luar menggigit kulitnya. Kise menelan ludah gugup. Ditolehkannya kepala ke belakang, tepat pada saat pintu membanting tertutup dengan keras.

"Jangan dibanting pintunya, _aho_!" Seru Aomine pada Murasakibara yang berada paling belakang. Tapi Murasakibara hanya menatap pintu dengan ekspresi campur aduk—antara kaget, takut, juga gugup.

"Aku tidak menutup pintu, Mine-chin." Ujarnya dengan suara rendah.

"Ap—"

"Sudahlah, Daiki." Akashi menyela. "Tidak ada gunanya memperdebatkan itu. Lagipula sepertinya dia sudah menunggu kita." Seolah-olah membenarkan ucapan Akashi, tiba-tiba angin bertiup dari arah lorong. Semua orang terhenyak.

"Kita akan mengecek langsung dari lemari kamar Daiki. Ayo." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Akashi melangkahkan kaki ke dalam.

Keenam orang pemuda itu berjalan memasuki lorong. Suasana rumah terasa sangat suram dan dingin. Terlebih dengan mendung di luar, sehingga hanya ada cahaya redup yang masuk lewat jendela dapur dan ruang tamu. Kuroko menjangkau saklar di lorong, bermaksud menyalakan lampu. Namun ternyata lampu tidak menyala mekipun saklar ditekan berkali-kali.

"Lampunya tidak nyala. Apa listrik mati?" Gumam Kuroko.

"Sudahlah, kita langsung ke kamar Aomine saja- _nanodayo_." Sahut Midorima, tampak tak nyaman berlama-lama berdiri di lorong. Kuroko hanya mengangguk singkat dan mengikuti Akashi yang berada paling depan, menuju kamar Aomine.

Akashi membuka pintu kamar paling ujung itu. Kamar Aomine lebih gelap dibanding lorong karena jendela yang tertutup gorden. Si penghuni kamar berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka gorden, membuat cahaya redup memasuki kamar.

Kelima orang lainnya berdiri menatap lemari kamar. Letaknya sama persis dengan kamar Kuroko, tepat di hadapan ranjang. Hanya saja lemari ini tidak ada cerminnya.

"Katanya cerminnya pernah pecah, jadi dicopot semuanya- _ssu_. Sebagai gantinya dipasang cermin itu." Kise berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah cermin ukuran sedang di sisi lain kamar. Cermin segi empat ukuran sedang dengan bingkai kayu sederhana—sama sekali tidak tampak horor.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita lihat, apa benar ada ruangan di balik lemari ini." Akashi berkata sambil membuka lemari. Deretan pakaian yang berjajar rapi terlihat.

"Di luar dugaan kau rapi juga, Daiki." Komentar Akashi sambil menyibakkan jersey dan seragam ke samping.

"Itu karena Momoi-san baru membereskannya beberapa hari yang lalu." Komentar Kuroko datar. Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Akashi tidak berkomentar, melainkan mulai meraba-raba bagian dalam lemari. Sesuai dugaan, tangannya menangkap cekungan kecil yang membuat papan kayu itu bisa digeser—sama seperti lemari di kamar Kuroko. Ia pun menjangkau pakaian Aomine dan mengeluarkannya.

"Ayo bantu." Kata Akashi, dan yang lain pun ikut memindahkan isi lemari, melemparkannya asal ke atas ranjang.

Akashi kemudian masuk ke dalam lemari. Dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya, pemuda itu menarik cekungan kecil yang berfungsi sebagai kenop pintu. Pintu di bagian dalam lemari bergeser.

Midorima, yang berada di belakang Akashi—di luar lemari, menyalakan senternya dan menyorotkannya ke ruangan di balik dinding. Tampak sawang memenuhi dinding. Akashi mengambil senternya sendiri dan memasuki pintu di dalam lemari itu. Ruangan itu luasnya sama seperti ruangan di balik lemari Kuroko.

"Ada tangga di sini." Ujar Akashi, berdiri sambil menatap sebelah kanannya. Midorima memasuki lemari, sedikit menunduk menghindari palang, dan ikut melongok ke dalam. Akashi bergeser sedikit untuk memberi Midorima ruangan. Di ujung kanan ruangan yang berbentuk lorong itu, terdapat tangga kayu kecil dan sempit yang mengarah ke atas.

"Tak ada bekas darah di tangga- _nanodayo_." Komentar Midorima dengan kening berkerut. Pemuda itu menggerakkan senternya menelusuri tangga sampai ke atas. Ada garis segiempat di atas mereka, tepat di atas tangga. Itu adalah pintu di lantai dua yang dilihat mereka kemarin.

"Eh? Tidak ada? Tapi bukankah jejak darahnya mengarah ke pintu di lantai- _ssu_?" Tanya Kise dari luar lemari.

"Karena mayatnya dilempar ke bawah, bukan diseret." Ujar Akashi tenang sambil menyoroti tangga paling bawah. Ada bekas darah yang menghitam di sana. Pemuda itu melangkah ke dalam lorong. Midorima hanya menatap punggung Akashi, sampai punggungnya didorong dari belakang.

"Aku juga ingin masuk, Midorima-kun." Ujar Kuroko, membuat Midorima berdecak pelan dan masuk ke dalam. Dia berjalan menuju Akashi yang sudah sampai di depan tangga.

"Atau mungkin bukan 'mayat', karena dia masih hidup." Kata Akashi lagi.

"Maksudmu dia dilempar dari atas dalam keadaan hidup?!" Seru Midorima terkejut. Seberapa kejamkah pembunuh itu, melempar seseorang dari lantai dua? Selain itu tidak ada jejak darah di tangga, artinya tubuh si perempuan pastilah tidak menyentuh tangga. Dilempar langsung dari lantai dua dan langsung membentur lantai satu… Pasti sakit sekali.

"Lihat? Ini bekas tangan. Dia masih hidup ketika dilempar dari atas. Lebih tepatnya mungkin 'dijatuhkan'. Pelakunya mengangkat tubuh si perempuan dan dia dijatuhkan ke bawah dalam keadaan tegak. Tubuh perempuan itu kan tidak terlalu besar. Kalau pelakunya laki-laki bertubuh besar pasti kuat. Kakinya tiba lebih dulu, dan tangannya otomatis menggapai dinding."

Akashi menyoroti bagian samping tangga yang sudah ia singkirkan sawangnya. Ada garis kehitaman memanjang dari atas. Begitu pula samping tangga yang lain.

"Perempuan itu mungkin berusaha menghentikan laju jatuhnya dengan kedua tangan menjangkau dinding, tapi tidak berhasil. Hal itu wajar mengingat dia baru disiksa dan salah satu kakinya patah, tentunya dia tak akan punya tenaga untuk menahan tubuh hanya dengan kedua tangan seperti pemain sirkus." Lanjut Akashi dengan suara tenang. Pemuda itu menyorotkan senternya ke bawah tangga. Tampak bekas darah menggenang di situ. Bekas itu juga ada di lantai lorong sesudah tangga.

"Kakinya yang setengah terpotong pastilah jatuh lebih dulu, melihat banyaknya darah di sini. Lalu dia bergerak menuju lemari Daiki dengan menyeret tubuh memakai tangan, berusaha menghindari si pembunuh." Akashi bergumam, menyoroti bekas darah yang seperti terseret. Kening Midorima mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Akashi yang terlalu detil.

"Di sini ada sesuatu, Akashi." Aomine berkata, menyoroti sebuah garis berbentuk persegi panjang yang berjarak sekitar satu meter dari pintu lemari. Pemuda itu sudah masuk ke dalam, berdiri tepat di depan pintu rahasia lemari. Kuroko yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang Midorima berjalan lebih dulu, mendekati garis yang cukup lebar itu—yang tampaknya seperti pintu lain ke bawah. Warnanya tampak sedikit berbeda dari lantai kayu di sekitarnya.

"Ada sesuatu di situ- _ssu_." Kise, yang melongok dari dalam lemari, menunjuk ke salah satu sisi garis dengan senternya. Tampak sesuatu yang berbeda di salah satu tepi garis yang sudah tertutup debu.

Aomine mendekati garis segi panjang—yang pastinya adalah pintu, berjongkok dan dengan ujung senternya membersihkan debu di bagian yang ditunjuk Kise. Kise sendiri masuk dan berdiri di depan pintu lemari, di belakang Aomine. Pemuda itu menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat pintu di lantai. Murasakibara berjongkok di dalam lemari, melongokkan kepalanya di samping Kise. Tampaknya sulit baginya untuk masuk karena lorong itu sudah penuh.

Ternyata ada sesuatu yang mirip lubang di tempat yang ditunjuk Kise. Aomine memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke cekungan itu dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Sebuah kotak dangkal berukuran lima senti terlihat. Di dalamnya ada gembok kecil, yang mengunci pintu berukuran 1x1,5 meter itu. Aomine menarik gemboknya, dan pintu itu berbunyi gaduh. Aomine mengerutkan kening karena bunyinya berbeda. Dia berdiri dan membersihkan debu tebal dari atas pintu itu dengan kakinya. Teman-temannya yang lain mengernyit sambil menutup hidung ketika debu membumbung.

"Ini bukan kayu," ujar Aomine. "Pintu ini dari besi." Setelah debu disingkirkan kini terlihat jelas warna pintu itu berbeda dari lantai kayu. Warnanya abu-abu gelap dan tentu saja lebih berat. "Dan pintu ini terkunci." Tambahnya, menyorot gembok.

"Yang dimaksud pastilah kunci ruangan ini." Komentar Kuroko, yang juga ikut berjongkok di sisi lain pintu di lantai, mengamati pintu besi itu dan gemboknya. Di belakangnya membungkuk Midorima, dan di belakang Midorima ada Akashi yang menatap datar pintu rahasia di lantai.

"Atsushi, kau membawa linggis seperti yang kusuruh, kan?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Eehh? Iya, sih." Sahut Murasakibara malas.

"Coba ambil. Kita akan membuka paksa gemboknya." Perintah Akashi, dan Murasakibara dengan gerakan malas keluar dari lemari untuk mengambil linggis di dalam tas besarnya.

"Akashi-kun sudah menduga hal seperti ini?" Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap Akashi.

"Yah, kalau ada pintu rahasia dari lantai dua ke lantai satu, mungkin juga ada pintu dari lantai satu ke ruang bawah tanah. Dan kalau bentuk pintunya di lantai, artinya kemungkinan besar dikunci memakai gembok. Tapi itu hanya spekulasi, bisa saja kuncinya kunci pintu biasa dan juga tidak ada ruang bawah tanah. Linggis hanya untuk jaga-jaga karena kita tidak punya kunci yang disebut-sebut _dia_."

"Aka-chin, linggisnya." Terdengar suara Murasakibara. Kepala ungu menyembul dari dalam lemari. Tangannya mengulurkan linggis yang diterima oleh Kise dan diangsurkan pada Aomine. Pemuda tan itu mengangkatnya, dan memukulkannya dengan keras ke arah gembok. Butuh usaha beberapa kali sampai gembok itu rusak dan bisa dibuka.

Aomine mengangkat pintu dari besi itu sedikit, dan bau busuk sekaligus pengap menyerbu hidung mereka. Dengan segera pemuda tan itu menutup kembali pintunya.

"Ini, Aomine-kun." Kuroko mengangsurkan masker pada Aomine yang langsung memakainya.

"Thanks Tetsu."

Akashi juga mengeluarkan masker dari tas selempangnya, begitu pula Midorima dari tas pinggangnya—yang adalah _lucky item_ hari ini. Kuroko memberikan dua buah masker pada Kise, satunya untuk Murasakibara—yang sudah menghilang dari lemari.

"Murasakibaracchi? Di mana kau?" Kise melongok keluar dan melihat Murasakibara duduk di depan meja belajar Aomine, menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Kamar Aomine semakin gelap dan rasanya suhu udara lebih dingin daripada tadi. Kise memasang telinga dan mendengar suara hujan di luar.

"Ini. Di luar hujan, ya?" Kise memberikan masker pada Murasakibara sambil menengok jendela. Rintik gerimis membentur jendela, dan dilihatnya halaman samping basah. Pemuda itu kemudian kembali lagi memasuki lemari, melihat teman-temannya menunduk memandang pintu besi yang menganga. Melalui senter Kuroko mereka bisa melihat tangga kayu ke bawah.

"Bagaimana? Kita turun?" Tanya Aomine sambil mendongak menatap Akashi.

"Di luar hujan- _ssu_. Tidak ada gunanya juga kita pulang sekarang." Sahut Kise di belakang Aomine.

"Ayo kita masuk." Akashi berkata. Kuroko menegakkan tubuh dan merapat ke dinding.

"Silahkan duluan, Midorima-kun." Ujarnya datar.

"Kenapa tidak kau duluan saja- _nanodayo_?" Midorima berdecak sebal.

"Mundur sini, Shintarou. Aku akan masuk duluan." Akashi merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding, memberi Midorima jalan untuk bergeser ke belakang. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Midorima memiringkan tubuhnya dan bergerak menyamping melewati Akashi.

Si pemuda berambut merah bergerak mendekati lubang menganga itu. Tidak terlalu dalam, ia bisa melihat tanahnya dari atas. Dengan hati-hati Akashi menuruni tangga ke bawah. Tangga ini lebih lebar daripada tangga kayu yang menuju lantai dua di ujung lorong. Disorotkannya senter ke bawah lubang. Tidak ada jejak darah, artinya si pelaku pastilah menggendong perempuan itu.

Sesampainya di bawah Akashi mengedarkan senternya ke sekeliling. Ruangan itu luas, mungkin lebih luas dari ruang santai. Dari yang dilihatnya, berjajar rapi rak-rak dalam jarak yang sama. Akashi langsung mengenali ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana, Akashi-kun?" Terdengar suara dari atas.

"Ini wine _cellar_." Jawab Akashi. Suaranya yang teredam masker bergema di dalam ruangan pengap itu.

"Hah? Wain apa?"

"Wine _cellar, aho_. Itu tempat menyimpan wine- _nanodayo_. Tapi kenapa ada _cellar_ di sini? Pelatihmu tidak tahu soal ini, Kise?"

"Tidak tahu- _ssu_. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa soal tempat menyimpan wine." Kise menggeleng pelan. Dia melongok ke bawah, di mana cahaya senter Akashi sudah tak tampak.

"Akashi-kun?" Panggil Kuroko. Tidak ada jawaban. "Akashi-kun!" Kuroko memanggil lagi, mulai cemas. Masih tak ada jawaban. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu bertukar pandang cemas dengan Aomine dan Kise.

"Aku akan masuk." Ujar Aomine segera, dan tanpa menunggu lagi pemuda itu sudah menuruni tangga. "Oi, Akashi!" Serunya ketika sudah sampai di bawah.

"Huh? Ya. Aku di sini." Terdengar sahutan samar-samar Akashi, dan Aomine mengarahkan senternya ke arah kanan. Didapatinya Akashi sedang berdiri sambil menatap sebuah botol wine. Aomine menghembuskan napas lega.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Serunya sambil mendongak. Teman-temannya yang lain menghembuskan napas lega.

"Ayo turun." Suara Murasakibara membuat Kise terlonjak dan menoleh.

"Murasakibaracchi!" Seru Kise kaget.

"Ayo turun." Ulang pemuda bongsor berambut ungu itu sambil mendorong punggung Kise.

"Iya, iya." Gerutu Kise sebal. "Dasar tidak sabaran- _ssu_." Lanjutnya sembari menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Murasakibara mengikutinya di belakang, diikuti Kuroko dan terakhir Midorima.

Ruangan gelap itu kini diterangi oleh enam senter. Aomine sudah berdiri di samping Akashi, melihatnya mengamati botol-botol wine.

"Melihat keadaan di sini, pelatihmu pasti tidak tahu soal _cellar_ ini- _nanodayo_." Ujar Midorima pada Kise.

"Kelihatannya begitu- _ssu_. Penuh sarang laba-laba begini- _ssu_. Dikunci lagi ruangannya."

"Apa dia penggemar wine, Ryouta?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Entahlah- _ssu_. Tapi aku pernah dengar dia tidak terlalu suka minuman beralkohol- _ssu_."

"Kalau begitu dia pastilah tidak tahu apa-apa soal wine _cellar_ ini."

"Huh? Kenapa?" Aomine menatap Akashi yang membungkuk dan mengecek koleksi wine dengan cahaya senternya. Kise meraih salah satu botol, menatap huruf-huruf melengkung elegan yang tidak bisa dia eja.

"Kalau dia tahu pasti sudah dia jual. Dia tidak suka minuman beralkohol, kan? Akan lebih menguntungkan kalau semua wine ini dijual. Setidaknya bisa menghidupi keluarganya dalam setahun."

"Hah?! Ap—apa?!" Aomine ternganga.

"Lihat wine ini?" Akashi menunjuk salah satu botol. "Ini Henri-Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru. Harga rata-ratanya sekitar 16 ribu US dolar, artinya sekitar hampir dua juta yen per botol (sekitar 200 juta rupiah)."

"Se-semahal itu?!"

"Ya." Jawab Akashi datar. Pemuda itu menyapukan cahaya senternya ke sepanjang rak di sampingnya. "Koleksinya hebat. Bagian rak yang ini isinya Romanée-Conti. Harga rata-ratanya 4 – 12 ribu USD, tapi kalau dijual bisa sampai 54 ribu USD per botol atau sekitar 6,5 juta yen (sekitar 700 juta rupiah). Semua koleksinya paling murah sekitar 2 ribu USD per botol. Kalau Pelatihmu menjual semuanya dia bisa kaya, Ryouta. Mungkin aku juga harus beli beberapa…." Akashi berpaling pada Teman-temannya yang membeku di tempat. Pemuda itu mengangkat alis.

"Kenapa kalian?"

"Ka-kalau kita ada di gudang harta begini ha-harus hati-hati, kan? Mi-misalnya jangan asal sentuh…" Aomine tiba-tiba jadi gagap. Akashi menatapnya geli.

"Iya. Kalian bisa dituntut kalau sampai ada yang pecah. Ganti ruginya mahal lho." Sahut Akashi sambil menyeringai, membuat Kise yang sedang memegang salah satu botol langsung gemetaran.

"Gawat, Kise! Cepat letakkan kembali wine-nya!"

"Kise-kun, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kau bisa disuruh bayar dua kali lipat, lho."

"Mungkin itu gaji orangtuamu satu bulan- _nodayo_."

"Ta-tapi tanganku tidak bisa bergerak- _ssu_!" Seru Kise panik. Akashi tersenyum geli sambil mengambil botol dari tangan Kise dan mengembalikannya ke rak. Pemuda berambut kuning itu mendesah lega.

"Di mana Atsushi?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba, heran karena hanya pemuda bongsor itu yang tidak ikut ambil suara.

"Di sini." Tiba-tiba suara Murasakibara terdengar. Akashi berbalik dan menyorotkan senternya ke arah suara. Murasakibara berdiri menghadap sesuatu yang sepertinya pintu.

"Murasakibaracchi?" Kise ikut menyorotkan senternya ke arah Murasakibara. Akashi melangkah menuju Murasakibara, diikuti yang lain.

"Di sini." Ujar Murasakibara lagi, masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Akashi bergerak ke sampingnya.

Murasakibara berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dari kayu. Senter dan maskernya sama sekali tidak digunakan. Kedua tangannya terkulai di samping tubuh. Ketika Akashi menyorotkan senter ke wajahnya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berkedip. Wajahnya menatap kosong pada pintu. Akashi ikut menatap pintu itu. Diarahkannya senter ke arah pegangan pintu. Ada noda di pegangannya yang terbuat dari besi, warnanya hitam. Bahkan tanpa berpikir pun Akashi tahu apa itu.

"Apa mayatmu ada di sini?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

"A-Akashi!" Seru Aomine. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Suhu udara tiba-tiba menjadi lebih rendah. Kise merapatkan tubuh pada Aomine yang berdiri di sampingnya, menelan ludah. Kuroko juga menggeser tubuh mendekati dua orang itu, sementara Midorima berdiri di samping Kuroko dengan wajah pucat.

"Hiks. Hiks." Murasakibara tiba-tiba menunduk, airmata mengalir di pipinya. Akashi menyoroti wajahnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Akashi mengeluarkan saputangan dari dalam sakunya dan dengan dilapisi saputangan dia membuka pintu. Bau busuk menyengat langsung menyerbu mereka meskipun hidung mereka sudah tertutup masker.

Akashi menyoroti bagian dalam ruangan. Ruangan itu setidaknya berukuran tiga kali tiga. Ada sofa lapuk di sebelah kiri, merapat pada dinding. Di sampingnya ada meja bundar, di atasnya terdapat sebuah botol wine dan gelas berkaki. Semuanya sudah tampak berdebu. Kemudian di ujung lain ruangan, terduduk seonggok mayat.

Mayat itu sudah menjadi kerangka, memakai sebuah dress berwarna putih kusam tanpa lengan. Kerangka itu duduk bersandar pada tembok. Kedua tangan terkulai di samping tubuh, dan kaki terjulur. Tulang betis kanannya patah.

Murasakibara tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut, dan tangisnya makin keras. Semua orang terdiam memandang Murasakibara selama beberapa menit, sampai tanpa diduga Kuroko melangkah mendekat. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling bahu pemuda bongsor itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Kami sudah menemukannya." Ujar Kuroko dengan suara rendah. Tangannya membelai pundak Murasakibara dengan lembut. Tangis Murasakibara perlahan berubah menjadi sesenggukan kecil. Kepalanya semakin menunduk sampai-sampai dagunya mencapai dada.

"Kami akan lapor polisi dan mereka akan menyelidiki kasus ini." Kata Kuroko lagi dengan suara lembut.

"Be-benar- _ssu_. Mereka pasti akan menemukan siapa pembunuhmu- _ssu_!" Ujar Kise, mulai memberanikan diri bicara. Sesenggukan Murasakibara tidak terdengar lagi.

"Ka-kami juga akan menguburkan mayatmu baik-baik- _nanodayo_." Timpal Midorima.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi!" Kali ini Aomine yang bicara.

Murasakibara hanya diam, kepalanya masih tertunduk.

" _E-Etto_ …. Yuurei-san?" Kise memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Lalu?" Tiba-tiba Murasakibara bicara. Suaranya datar dan aneh, mengingatkan Midorima pada saat Takao kesurupan. "Lalu, kalian pikir semua selesai kalau kasus selesai dan mayatku dikuburkan?"

Kuroko membeku di tempatnya. Begitu pula yang lain. Dalam hitungan detik, Murasakibara tiba-tiba bergerak mendorong Kuroko ke tanah, mencekik lehernya.


	12. Penyelesaian (Part 4)

"Lalu?" Tiba-tiba Murasakibara bicara. Suaranya datar dan aneh, mengingatkan Midorima pada saat Takao kesurupan. "Lalu, kalian pikir semua akan selesai kalau kasus selesai dan mayatku dikuburkan?"

Kuroko membeku di tempatnya. Begitu pula yang lain. Dalam hitungan detik, Murasakibara tiba-tiba bergerak mendorong Kuroko ke tanah, mencekik lehernya.

Akashi yang berdiri di samping Murasakibara dengan segera berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi hanya dengan satu kibasan dia terpental ke belakang. Aomine dan Kise serta merta menarik kedua lengan Murasakibara, dan Midorima bergerak ke depan pemuda berambut ungu itu, berusaha menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari leher Kuroko.

Kuroko terbelalak, mulutnya megap-megap berusaha mencari oksigen. Masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya sama sekali tidak membantu. Tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Murasakibara, berusaha menyingkirkannya. Midorima berusaha sekuat tenaga membuka genggaman tangan Murasakibara pada leher Kuroko, sementara dua orang temannya yang lain menarik lengan Murasakibara.

"Ini _rumahku_! PERGI DARI RUMAHKU!" Seru Murasakibara dengan suara serak yang bukan miliknya.

"Berhenti- _nanodayo_! Kami berusaha memecahkan kasusmu!" Seru Midorima. Murasakibara terlalu kuat bahkan bagi mereka bertiga. Dulu Takao yang lebih kecil dari Midorima saja tenaganya menjadi begitu kuat, apalagi Murasakibara yang dalam keadaan sadar saja tenaganya bisa setara dengan mereka bertiga.

"Hentikan, Murasakibaracchi!" Seru Kise, menarik lengan Murasakibara kuat-kuat. Tapi Murasakibara bergeming.

"Ini rumahku! Tak akan kubiarkan kalian mengusirku dari sini! PERGI KALIAN DASAR PENGGANG—"

PRAK!

Sebuah botol wine pecah di kepala Murasakibara. Pemuda itu terhuyung selama beberapa saat, membuat cengkramannya pada Kuroko mengendur. Midorima dengan segera menyingkirkan tangan Murasakibara dari leher pemuda berambut biru muda yang sekarang membuka maskernya dan berusaha menghirup napas dalam-dalam, tak peduli pada bau busuk yang melingkupi mereka. Kise dan Aomine menarik lengan Murasakibara bersamaan, dan pemuda bertubuh besar itu tertarik ke belakang. Midorima melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bawah kedua lengan Kuroko dan dalam satu sentakan menariknya menjauh dari tubuh Murasakibara.

Murasakibara yang tampaknya sudah sadar kembali menyentakkan kedua lengannya sekaligus, membuat Kise dan Aomine terlempar ke belakang. Dengan marah Murasakibara menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Akashi berdiri dengan tangan memegang botol wine yang sudah pecah. Dia bangkit untuk menerjang Akashi, namun pemuda berambut merah itu melemparkan sesuatu padanya.

"AAARRGH!" Murasakibara berteriak kesakitan, tubuhnya berasap terkena garam yang dilempar Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu melompat tiba-tiba ke arah Murasakibara yang berlutut sambil membuka sebuah botol kecil, dan tanpa ampun menyiramkan isinya pada Murasakibara.

"ARGH! ARGH!" Murasakibara menggeliat tak karuan dengan seruan kesakitan, tangannya menutupi kepalanya yang tersiram air suci—yang diambil Akashi dari kuil sewaktu memanggil pendeta dulu. Akashi mengeluarkan jimat pemberian pendeta dan menempelkannya pada dahi Murasakibara.

"Keluar kau!" Serunya. Sesuatu terlempar dari dalam tubuh Murasakibara. Sesosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan dress putih kusam menggerung marah dari ujung lain ruangan.

"Ryouta! Daiki! Pakai jimat kalian, bawa Atsushi keluar dari sini!" Aomine dan Kise serentak mengambil jimat dari dalam saku mereka dan mengenakannya, kemudian keduanya dengan susah payah mengangkat tubuh besar Murasakibara.

"Kau juga, Shintarou, bantu mereka. Kau bisa jalan Tetsuya?" Kuroko mengangguk sambil terbatuk-batuk kecil. Midorima menyeretnya untuk membantu Aomine dan Kise.

Midorima melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Murasakibara dan setengah mengangkatnya ke atas, sementara Aomine dan Kise masing-masing melingkarkan satu lengan Murasakibara di bahu mereka. Kuroko memimpin di depan dengan senternya, dan mereka mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Di belakang mereka terdengar suara gerungan marah. Perempuan itu dalam posisi merangkak, kedua tangannya di depan dan kakinya yang invalid di belakang—tapi dia tidak bisa mendekat karena Akashi menyebarkan garam di hadapannya, membentuk tameng.

Wajah perempuan itu bengis, bibirnya menyeringai marah. Dia bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari celah untuk menyerang. Tapi tiap kali ia bergerak ke samping Akashi melemparkan guntingnya untuk menghalangi, membuat perempuan itu tetap di tempat. Gunting-gunting yang terbuat dari perak dan sudah direndam dengan air garam itu terbukti ampuh.

Kini perempuan itu hanya bisa memandangnya penuh kebencian, sementara Akashi makin lama makin mundur, mengikuti langkah teman-temannya.

"Kami sudah sampai di tangga." Terdengar Kuroko berkata, diikuti suara langkah kaki naik. Akashi tidak berpaling dari perempuan itu, yang tiba-tiba saja mundur ke belakang dan menghilang dalam gelap.

Akashi menyumpah pelan dan segera mengacungkan garam pada teman-temannya.

"Tebarkan di sekeliling kalian!" Seru Akashi. Tepat pada saat Aomine menyambar garam dengan tangannya yang kosong, tiba-tiba si perempuan muncul dari dalam gelap, menerjang Akashi. Pemuda itu terpental ke belakang.

"Akashi/Akashicchi/Akashi-kun!" Seru yang lain kaget.

Akashi telentang di tanah dingin, senter terlempar dari tangannya. Pemuda itu tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi dia bisa merasakan napas wanita itu di atasnya dan bau busuk menyengat. Tangan pucat dingin wanita itu melingkari lehernya, mencekiknya kuat-kuat. Akashi—yang merasakan lehernya hampir patah saking kuatnya perempuan itu mencekiknya—dengan susah payah berusaha menyingkirkan tangan itu dari lehernya, sementara tangannya yang lain meraba-raba mencari tasnya.

Akashi merasakan dadanya seperti terbakar ketika kehilangan asupan oksigen, tapi saat itu dia bisa merasakan tangannya berhasil menyentuh sesuatu yang halus—tasnya. Tangan Akashi bergerak meraba-raba ke dalam tas, mencari gunting.

"Pergi kau. Mati kau. MATI!" Perempuan itu menggeram dengan suaranya yang serak, dan dalam usahanya yang terakhir Akashi mengangkat tangannya, menusuk bagian mana saja yang bisa ia tusuk dengan guntingnya.

"ARGH!" Wanita itu menggerung dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher Akashi. Pemuda itu menarik copot maskernya, memegangi leher dan terbatuk-batuk, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tangannya segera meraih kembali tasnya. Dia mengambil satu lagi gunting dan menusukkannya ke depan, kemudian mendorong tubuh di atasnya ke belakang. Geraman kesakitan terdengar dan Akashi segera bangkit, meraih senternya.

"Akashi!" Seru Midorima cemas.

"Terus ke atas! Jangan lupa garamnya!" Balas Akashi sambil meraih garam yang tinggal sedikit dari dalam tasnya dan menaburkannya melingkari dirinya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan senternya ke sekeliling. Perempuan itu tidak tampak.

Suara keriutan kayu menandakan teman-temannya meneruskan menaiki tangga. Akashi terdiam di tempatnya, mengatur napas. Adrenalinnya berpacu, dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Diambilnya segenggam garam—yang terakhir yang dia punya.

"Akashi! Kami sudah sampai di atas!" Seru Aomine. Akashi diam. Didengarkannya suara di sekelilingnya. Tak ada suara lain selain napasnya yang memburu dan seruan Aomine dari atas. "Akashi?" Terdengar suara Aomine lagi. Akashi menarik napas perlahan. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Dalam satu gerakan Akashi berbalik dan berlari menuju tangga. Tangga berada tepat di hadapannya, terlihat jelas karena diterangi oleh senter dari atas. Tepat saat itu sesuatu menarik kakinya, dan Akashi terjatuh. Pemuda itu berbalik dan melemparkan garam pada perempuan yang menarik kakinya. Genggaman itu terlepas.

Akashi segera bangkit menggapai tangga. Setengah merangkak pemuda itu menaiki tangga. Namun belum sampai setengah jalan sesuatu menarik kakinya lagi.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko berseru.

Akashi menoleh. Pemuda itu memegangi anak tangga kelima dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang senter. Tubuhnya meregang karena kakinya ditarik. Di bawahnya perempuan itu memandang dengan penuh kebencian, tangannya yang pucat menggenggam erat pergelangan kaki Akashi. Salah satu matanya yang merah melotot memandang Akashi, sementara matanya yang lain tertancap gunting.

Akashi menendang-nendang kepala perempuan itu dengan kakinya, tapi cengkramannya tak juga lepas. Akhirnya dengan satu gerakan Akashi memukulkan senternya sekuat tenaga ke samping kepala wanita. Akashi terpana tatkala terdengar bunyi 'krak' keras seakan-akan ada tulang yang patah, dan kepala perempuan itu memutar ke belakang dengan tak wajar. Pemuda itu terengah.

Perlahan kepala perempuan itu kembali memutar ke arah semula dengan bunyi 'kretek-kretek' mengerikan. Akashi terbelalak menatapnya. Apalagi ketika sudut bibir perempuan itu tertarik dan membentuk sebuah seringaian. Perempuan itu menarik kaki Akashi lagi, tapi pemuda itu juga tidak menyerah mencengkram tangga. Akashi melemparkan senternya ke dahi perempuan itu, yang hanya membuat kepalanya terdongak sebentar, kemudian kembali ke posisi semula. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja sesuatu jatuh dari atas mengenai si perempuan—garam. Cengkramannya sedikit mengendur dan tanpa membuang waktu Akashi menendangnya jatuh. Pemuda itu segera menaiki tangga.

Tangan-tangan meraihnya, menariknya ke atas. Akashi tidak melihat ke bawah lagi, tapi garam yang dilempar lagi oleh Kuroko ke bawah menandakan bahwa wanita itu masih mengejarnya. Ketika ia sampai di atas Midorima dengan cepat menutup pintu besi itu dan mendudukinya.

"Bawa Atsushi keluar." Ujar Akashi dengan napas tersengal. Aomine dan Kise bersama-sama melingkarkan tangan mereka di bawah lengan Murasakibara yang masih belum sadar, menariknya ke belakang. Bukan pekerjaan mudah mengingat sempitnya lorong itu dan tubuh mereka yang besar. Keduanya berdesakan, tapi berhasil menggerakkan tubuh Murasakibara.

"Garamnya masih, kan?" Akashi bertanya. Kuroko mengacungkan sisa garam yang tinggal seperempat. Dengan cepat Akashi mengambil segenggam dan menaburkannya di satu sisi pintu, dan Kuroko yang mengerti maksud Akashi ikut menaburkannya di sisi yang lain. Midorima berlutut di atas pintu ketika tubuhnya terlonjak selama satu detik. Perempuan itu berusaha mendobrak pintu ke atas. Kedua tangan Midorima otomatis menekan pintu.

Setelah selesai menabur garam Akashi ikut menekan pintu dengan kedua tangannya. Suara gebrakan yang teredam kembali terdengar dari dalam. Perempuan itu berkali-kali mendorong pintu ke atas dengan berang. Kuroko ikut menekan pintu besi itu.

"Shintarou, bantu Daiki dan Ryouta. Kalau bisa buat Atsushi sadar. Jangan menunggu kami, setidaknya bawa dulu Atsushi keluar dari rumah ini. Tetsuya, kau bergeserlah ke depan, ke atas pintu."

Sementara Midorima bergegas melewati Akashi, Kuroko beringsut ke depan. Dia dan Akashi berhadapan, masing-masing menekan kuat-kuat pintu besi dengan lutut dan tangan mereka. Midorima dengan cepat mengangkat kaki Murasakibara—satu-satunya yang terlihat dari lorong karena tubuhnya sudah masuk lemari—membuat pekerjaan Aomine dan Kise lebih mudah.

"Midorima-kun sudah keluar, Akashi-kun." Kuroko berkata, dan Akashi menoleh. Midorima sudah tidak terlihat. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Tidak ada tanda-tanda perempuan di bawah sana mendobrak ke atas. Akashi dan Kuroko berpandangan. Tidak mungkin hantu itu menyerah dengan mudah. Akashi dengan cepat mengambil sisa gunting di tasnya dan menggenggamnya, salah satu tangannya masih menekan pintu besi.

"Kau keluarlah lebih dulu." Bisik Akashi. "Larilah." Lanjutnya.

Kuroko mengangguk. Dia bangkit dan berlari melewati Akashi. Dengan segera dia pun kemudian mencapai pintu rahasia di lemari Aomine.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko berseru dan Akashi melompat mundur. Hening.

Akashi berdiri dan menatap pintu besi, napasnya memburu karena tegang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda perempuan itu. Suasana begitu hening. Terlalu hening.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko memanggil lagi. "Apa dia sudah menyerah?" Lanjut pemuda berambut biru muda itu dengan suara rendah. Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan—tidak jelas apa itu berarti 'belum' atau 'tidak tahu'.

Akashi melangkah mundur hati-hati, matanya menatap waspada pada pintu besi. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup entah dari mana. Garam yang ditaburkan di sekitar pintu besi beterbangan. Tanpa aba-aba pintu menjeblak terbuka. Secara insting Akashi segera berlari mundur. Wajah pucat muncul dari dalam lubang, dengan gunting Akashi tertancap di mata kirinya. Tapi Akashi sudah mencapai pintu rahasia dan melompat keluar darinya, kemudian dalam satu sentakan ia menutup pintu itu.

Tanpa berpaling lagi ia berbalik dan menarik Kuroko keluar dari kamar. Dilihatnya Aomine, Kise dan Midorima sedang bersusah payah membawa tubuh besar Murasakibara melewati ruang tamu. Aomine membuka pintu dengan satu tangannya. Kise keluar lebih dulu. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus dari arah lorong.

"Lempar saja Atsushi keluar!" Seru Akashi jengkel, melihat teman-temannya sedang bersusah-payah menyeret Murasakibara keluar rumah. Kise bergerak menyamping, menyeret tubuh Murasakibara ke teras, dan Aomine mendorong sisi tubuh Murasakibara yang lain.

"Cepat!" Seru Midorima, melirik ke belakang. Akashi dan Kuroko sudah berada di belakangnya, menghadap ke arah lorong. Angin kuat berbau busuk berhembus dari arah lorong, dan gumpalan hitam—yang adalah kepala perempuan—tampak dari kamar Aomine.

Sekarang Aomine sudah sampai teras dan Midorima dengan segera ikut mengangkat tubuh Murasakibara dari belakang. Ketiganya—Aomine, Kise dan Midorima—setengah menyeret-setengah mengangkat Murasakibara dengan kecepatan yang entah didapat darimana, dan akhirnya berhasil mencapai halaman ketika perempuan itu merangkak cepat di sepanjang lorong. Akashi mendorong Kuroko keluar sementara dia melempari perempuan itu dengan guntingnya, sebelum kemudian dia juga ikut keluar, membanting pintu ruang tamu.

Akashi mundur ke belakang, menyaksikan perempuan itu berdiri di jendela ruang tamu, menyeringai menatap mereka dengan gunting tertancap di salah satu mata. Tangan Akashi masih menggenggam guntingnya—yang terakhir yang dia punya, seolah-olah takut perempuan itu tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya. Tapi perempuan itu perlahan melayang mundur dan menghilang. Akashi masih berdiri dan mengatur napasnya selama beberapa saat sambil mengawasi jendela.

Ketika akhirnya ia menoleh, ia mendapati teman-temannya sudah berada di aspal yang basah, di luar halaman rumah. Ia pun segera berlari menuju mereka. Hujan sudah reda dan matahari mulai menyembul di balik awan kelabu.

Sungguh pemandangan yang aneh. Murasakibara yang bertubuh paling besar tergeletak telentang di aspal basah, sementara Kise dan Aomine duduk di kiri-kanannya, kehabisan tenaga. Midorima duduk bersila di atas kepala Murasakibara. Kuroko terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar kelelahan di samping kaki pemuda bongsor itu. Akashi berdiri di sisi lain kaki si pemuda berambut ungu, memandang teman-temannya. Keenamnya berantakan, berkeringat dan memar di sana sini.

"Untung saja kau bawa _lucky item_ , Akashi." Gumam Midorima, yang disambut Akashi dengan tawa muram.

"Yah, dan sekarang _lucky item_ ku tertancap di tubuh hantu. Wow." Komentarnya. Kise terkikik dan Aomine menyeringai. Kuroko tersenyum lelah.

"Ugh." Murasakibara bergerak pelan. Tangannya memegangi kepala, matanya mengerjap. "Huh? Kenapa kita semua ada di jalan?" Tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangun dari tadi saja- _nanodayo_. Bikin repot saja." Gerutu Midorima.

"Yah, setidaknya semua sudah selesai—untuk hari ini." Akashi menatap ke arah rumah yang rasanya selalu tampak suram itu. Kuroko mengikuti arah tatapan Akashi, diikuti yang lain. Bersama-sama mereka menatap rumah yang mereka tinggali selama beberapa bulan—minus Akashi, sebelum Akashi memecah keheningan.

"Ayo pulang. Kita perlu mengatur pertemuan dengan para pendeta lagi untuk menyucikan rumah ini." Yang lain mengangguk, dan perlahan mereka bangkit menuju mobil van yang terparkir di luar halaman—kendaraan mereka tadi. Akashi membangunkan supir yang tercengang melihat tuan muda dan teman-temannya datang kembali dalam keadaan berantakan, dan lima menit kemudian van itu melaju membelah jalanan Tokyo menuju Akashi Mansion.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Akashi berhasil coretmenyuruhcoret meminta tolong pendeta yang melakukan penyucian tempo hari untuk melakukan penyucian lagi. Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara dan Kuroko juga ikut ke kuil untuk mengecek kalau-kalau mereka diikuti. Akan tetapi mereka semua ternyata bersih. Setelah mendengarkan cerita para pemuda itu, Kepala Pendeta berkesimpulan jika arwah jahat itu tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah. Jadi dalam kasus mereka yang dihantui adalah rumahnya, bukan orang yang meninggalinya.

Akashi juga melaporkan pembunuhan di rumah itu pada polisi, yang setelah coretdipaksacoret dimintai tolong akhirnya mau menunggu ritual penyucian selesai dulu baru masuk untuk menyelidiki rumah.

Dua hari kemudian, para pendeta melakukan penyucian. Kali ini Kepala Pendeta membawa bawahan yang lebih banyak dengan persiapan yang lebih matang. Mereka langsung menuju tempat di mana mayat itu ditemukan dan menyucikan tempat itu. Tentu saja mereka diserang dan harus mengatasi amukan si hantu selama beberapa saat. Tapi tentunya mereka sudah lebih ahli daripada enam orang remaja, jadi akhirnya wine _cellar_ dan gudang berhasil disucikan.

Menurut Kepala Pendeta yang datang menemui mereka dengan memar di sana sini—yang membuat keenam orang pemuda bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah, perempuan itu meninggal di _cellar_. Karena itulah dia menghantui rumah, dia terikat pada mayatnya dan tidak bisa pergi.

"Tapi kenapa harus marah pada kami- _ssu_? Kami kan berusaha menemukan mayatnya. Kalau mayatnya ditemukan kan bisa dikubur dengan layak, apalagi kalau polisi dipanggil mungkin pelakunya bisa ditemukan- _ssu_." Gerutu Kise.

"Tidak semudah itu, Kise-kun." Kepala Pendeta menghela napas. "Perempuan itu diselimuti oleh kebencian yang teramat sangat kepada orang yang telah menyiksa dan membunuhnya. Salah satu alasan dia gentayangan di rumah ini memang karena mayatnya ada di sini. Tapi selain itu ada alasan yang lebih kuat—yaitu dia menunggu orang yang membunuhnya kembali lagi ke sini. Dia ingin balas dendam. Dia tidak mau kalau orang itu sekedar di penjara, dia ingin membunuh orang itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Karena itulah dia tidak ingin mayatnya ditemukan. Kalau mayatnya sampai ditemukan dan disucikan, artinya dia harus pergi dan tidak bisa membalas dendam."

"Jadi begitu." Kuroko menatap rumah dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Dia juga sudah cukup lama tinggal di sini, dan dia menganggap rumah ini adalah rumahnya. Kurasa awalnya dia hanya suka menakut-nakuti kalian agar kalian pergi. Tapi ketika kalian memanggil kami dan juga mulai mencari mayatnya, dia marah. Dia ingin kalian yang pendatang pergi dari rumahnya dan tidak mengusiknya lagi. Mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa dia mengganggu kalian, tapi sebenarnya dia juga terganggu dengan kedatangan kalian ke rumah ini." Ujar Kepala Pendeta menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya akan lebih baik lagi kalau mayatnya segera dikeluarkan." Lanjut Kepala Pendeta.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu sebelum polisi datang." Jawab Akashi dengan suara melamun. Matanya menatap para pendeta lain yang sibuk berdoa dan menaruh sesajen di sekeliling rumah.

"Yah, semoga saja polisi mau didampingi. Kami tidak mau mengambil resiko. Meskipun mayat dan _cellar_ nya sudah disucikan, tapi kita tidak akan tahu apa yang bisa terjadi sebelum mayat itu dikeluarkan. Perempuan itu terlalu terikat dengan mayatnya dan rumah ini. Ditambah lagi keinginannya untuk tinggal membalas dendam terlalu besar."

"Mereka _akan_ mau didampingi." Ujar Akashi, dan teman-temannya bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Polisi memang mau didampingi setelah Akashi coretmengancamcoret bicara dengan mereka. Apalagi hanya inspekturnya saja yang tidak setuju didampingi—sebagian besar mungkin karena harga diri—sementara semua bawahannya terlihat cukup ketakutan untuk mengambil mayat yang katanya arwahnya gentayangan. Jadi Akashi hanya perlu menelepon atasan sang Inspektur dan masalah terselesaikan sudah.

Tidak ada kejadian aneh ketika polisi memulai penyelidikan. Tim forensik menyelesaikan tugasnya dalam _cellar_ hanya dalam waktu satu jam, sebelum naik menuju gudang untuk memproses lokasi penyiksaan. Mayat pun segera dikeluarkan dan para Pendeta mendoakannya, diikuti lima orang pemuda penghuni rumah. Akashi awalnya tidak mau mendoakan mayat setan yang sudah meninggalkan bekas cekikan di lehernya dan cengkraman di kakinya—yang belum juga hilang, tapi setelah dibujuk teman-temannya akhirnya dia mau juga. Mayat perempuan yang sudah menjadi kerangka itu kemudian dibawa polisi untuk diselidiki lebih lanjut.

Dengan demikian, rumah itu sepenuhnya berada di bawah pengawasan polisi.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian, datang laporan dari polisi. Kise dan Midorima sementara tinggal di rumah Akashi sambil mencari apartemen baru, sementara yang lain pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ketika laporan itu datang, keenam orang pemuda berkumpul di Akashi Mansion untuk membacanya.

Perempuan itu berhasil diketahui bernama Mizukawa Ryouko, seorang _hostess_ di salah satu klub malam di Shinjuku. Setelah diselidiki dengan segera diketahui bahwa dia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria bernama Furukawa Shohei, yang juga merupakan tamu tetap di klub malam tempat Mizukawa bekerja. Furukawa Shohei ini adalah suami dari Furukawa Tae, yang merupakan perawat ibu Takeuchi.

Ketika polisi mencari tahu tentang Shohei, ternyata pria itu sudah meninggal delapan bulan lalu karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Sementara istrinya Tae berada di rumah sakit jiwa. Menurut keterangan para tetangga, suami istri ini sering sekali cekcok dan makin lama sang istri semakin stres. Awalnya dia masih cukup waras ketika merawat ibu Takeuchi. Tapi kemudian ketika ibu Takeuchi meninggal Tae semakin tidak waras.

Tae sangat dekat dengan ibu Takeuchi karena sudah sangat lama menjadi perawatnya. Ditambah dengan kestresan yang menumpuk, mungkin kematian ibu Takeuchi sebagai orang terdekat menjadi pemicu ketidakwarasannya.

Awalnya banyak tetangga yang komplain pada tingkah aneh Tae yang suka duduk di beranda dari pagi sampai malam, atau menakut-nakuti anak-anak tetangga dan cekikikan sendiri setelahnya. Puncaknya dua bulan setelah kematian ibu Takeuchi. Wanita itu mendatangi klub malam tempat Mizukawa bekerja dan mengamuk, mengancam akan membunuh sang _hostess_. Dia bahkan sempat melukai beberapa orang dengan pisau dapur yang dibawanya. Segera setelah kejadian itu sang suami memasukkannya ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Polisi sempat mendatangi Tae di rumah sakit jiwa karena ancaman Tae pada Mizukawa menjadikannya tersangka. Apalagi ada kemungkinan Tae yang gila itu lari dari rumah sakit, menculik Mizukawa dan menyiksanya di rumah Takeuchi. Tapi menurut keterangan pihak rumah sakit—dan dibuktikan pula rekaman CCTV—Tae tidak pernah meninggalkan kamarnya kecuali didampingi perawat atau dokter. Dia juga tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Polisi pun menyelidiki tersangka selanjutnya, putra satu-satunya Tae—Furukawa Ichiro. Pria duapuluh delapan tahun itu tampak tak acuh dengan penyelidikan polisi yang menurutnya tidak penting, karena tentu saja—dia benci pada Mizukawa dan menurutnya perempuan itu pantas mati.

Menurut tetangga setelah Tae dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa Shohei membawa Mizukawa untuk tinggal bersamanya. Ichiro yang awalnya menolak malah berakhir dipukuli ayahnya. Karena tidak ingin tinggal dengan selingkuhan sang ayah, Ichiro lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan berkeliaran di jalanan.

Setelah sang ayah meninggal karena kecelakaan, Ichiro sempat pulang. Tampaknya dia mengusir Mizukawa pergi karena rumah itu sudah menjadi warisannya. Tapi Mizukawa menolak dan bersikukuh tinggal di rumah itu—karena sepertinya dia juga tidak punya tempat tinggal lain. Tetangga mendengar mereka bertengkar dan barang-barang pecah. Karena khawatir beberapa orang tetangga mengetuk pintu rumah Furukawa dan bertanya apakah semua baik-baik saja. Yang keluar adalah Mizukawa, tampak berantakan dan lecet di sana-sini, lalu pergi begitu saja sambil menyumpah-serapah. Ketika para tetangga masuk, mereka menemukan Ichiro terduduk di dapur, kepalanya berdarah dan ada vas pecah di sekitarnya.

Salah seorang tetangga segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ichiro tidak banyak bicara, hanya berterimakasih singkat. Setelah itu dia pulang dan tidak ada kejadian heboh lagi. Mizukawa juga tidak pernah terlihat lagi di sekitar situ. Pertengkaran itulah kali terakhir mereka melihat Mizukawa. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Mizukawa ditemukan meninggal dan arwahnya bergentayangan (polisi tidak tahu darimana tetangga mendengar ini, tapi tampaknya gosip hantu Mizukawa sudah menyebar ke seluruh kompleks itu).

Saat ini Ichiro menjadi tersangka utama karena motif membunuhnya yang kuat, tapi tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan bahwa dia adalah pelakunya. Dia punya alibi pada saat kejadian. Semua bukti dari rumah Takeuchi juga tidak ada yang mengarah padanya. Tidak ada sidik jari atau semacamnya. Jelas si pelaku meskipun kejam tapi juga sangat berhati-hati. Ichiro menolak rumahnya diselidiki dan polisi juga tidak bisa memaksa masuk kalau tidak ada alasan yang kuat. Laporan berakhir sampai di situ. Saat ini polisi masih berusaha mencari alasan untuk bisa menggeledah rumah Ichiro.

"Begitulah- _nanodayo_. Tampaknya kita hanya bisa berharap polisi segera menemukan cara untuk menggeledah rumah orang itu. Sudah jelas sekali dia pasti pelakunya- _nodayo_." Ujar Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang sudah betul.

"Benar. Sayang sekali." Sahut Akashi dengan nada datar, tapi binar aneh di matanya jelas membuat Midorima curiga.

.

.

.

"Ada kabar hebat, Akashicchi!" Seru Kise suatu pagi, satu minggu setelah mereka menerima laporan itu.

"Rendahkan suaramu, Ryouta. Aku tidak tuli." Sahut Akashi, asyik mengetik tugasnya di laptop di ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa- _nanodayo_?"

"Berita apa? Salah satu personel boyband Korea gay beneran dan hamil?" Semua orang menatap Takao dengan ekspresi aneh. Pemuda itu cuma balik menatap dengan _innocent_. Hari ini dia belajar bersama dengan Midorima, meskipun Midorima yakin seratus persen si pemuda bermata elang itu hanya ingin melihat rumah Akashi.

"Bodohmu itu keterlaluan- _nanodayo_. Laki-laki tidak bisa hamil." Midorima berdecak sebal.

"Masalahnya bukan di situ, kan, Midorimacchi?" Sahut Kise.

"Terus, berita apa itu yang kau bawa, Kise?" Akashi memotong sebelum pembicaraan memanjang ke arah yang tidak diinginkan.

"Oh, iya. Ini lho. Katanya mereka berhasil menangkap Ichiro- _ssu_. Ada beritanya di koran. Takeuchi-kantoku juga sudah diberi tahu polisi- _ssu_. Kurasa laporannya akan datang seben—"

"Tuan Muda, ada kiriman dari kepolisian." Salah seorang pelayan berseragam maid menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Sementara Takao mengamati pelayan yang masih muda itu dengan penuh minat, Kise dengan semangat membuka amplop yang diberikan. Sang pelayan sekarang berdiri dengan sopan di samping Kise, main mata dengan Takao yang mesam-mesem tidak jelas. Midorima menendang keras kaki Takao dari bawah meja, membuat pemuda berambut belah tengah itu nyengir minta maaf di bawah pelototan Midorima.

"Terimakasih. Kau boleh pergi." Ujar Akashi. Sang pelayan memberikan lirikan malu-malu pada Takao sebelum pergi. Takao ditendang Midorima lagi. Kise tidak mengacuhkan dua orang itu dan membaca laporan yang disampaikan.

Menurut laporan, satu minggu yang lalu—artinya setelah laporan pertama dikirimkan pada Akashi—entah bagaimana Ichiro yang mabuk dan ketiduran di taman tertangkap basah memiliki narkoba di sakunya oleh polisi yang sedang patroli. Dengan satu kesalahan kecil itu, polisi mencari-cari alasan dengan menyangkut-pautkan Ichiro dengan kasus narkoba yang sedang ditangani polisi, dan berhasil meminta surat ijin geledah dengan alasan itu. Mereka menemukan tongkat baseball yang disembunyikan di atas langit-langit kamarnya. Karena mencurigakan, tongkat itu diselidiki dan ditemukan jejak darah di sana. Setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut darah itu merupakan darah Mizukawa.

Ichiro ditangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan (dan narkoba) dan pria itu juga mengakui perbuatannya. Setelah ditangkap bukannya berusaha melarikan diri, pria itu malah dengan bangga menceritakan secara detail penyiksaan dan pembunuhannya terhadap Mizukawa. Dia merasa dendam pada Mizukawa yang sudah membuat hidup keluarganya berantakan. Apalagi setelah pertengkaran mereka waktu itu yang membuatnya terluka. Dia memutuskan menculik Mizukawa—dengan memukulnya sampai pingsan memakai tongkat baseball yang disembunyikannya di langit-langit kamar.

Setelah itu dia membawa Mizukawa ke rumah Takeuchi yang diketahuinya tidak ada yang menempati. Ichiro dari kecil sering ikut ibunya pergi bekerja di rumah Takeuchi, dan dia menemukan ruangan-ruangan rahasia saat bermain di rumah itu—terutama karena dia suka sekali menjelajah semua tempat di dalam rumah. Dia juga tidak sengaja menemukan kunci _cellar_ —yang awalnya dia kira sebagai kunci gudang—saat bermain di sesemakan halaman rumah.

Ichiro merahasiakan penemuan ini dari ibunya, dan membuat gudang dan _cellar_ sebagai tempat bermain sekaligus tempat rahasianya. Dia sudah tidak pernah ke rumah Takeuchi lagi sejak SMA, tapi tidak menyangka bahwa ruangan rahasia itu akan berguna baginya di kemudian hari.

Ichiro membawa Mizukawa ke rumah kosong itu, dan melalui pintu rahasia di kamar Kuroko dia membawa Mizukawa ke gudang untuk disiksa. Setelah tiga hari disekap dan disiksa di gudang, Mizukawa dibawa ke _cellar_ —untuk disiksa lagi. Tapi karena menggendongnya repot, Ichiro melempar Mizukawa dari pintu di lorong rahasia lantai dua. Pria itu sempat menyiksa Mizukawa selama beberapa jam di dalam _cellar_ sebelum akhirnya Mizukawa meninggal karena tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi menahan penyiksaan yang dilakukan Ichiro terhadapnya. Dia juga sudah kehilangan banyak darah luka-lukanya, terutama dari kakinya yang dipotong tak sempurna oleh Ichiro.

Dari catatan tambahan yang diberikan polisi, Ichiro tertawa-tawa selama menceritakan semua itu, dan berkali-kali menyumpahi Mizukawa. Polisi menganggapnya gila dan sekarang mereka memasukkan Ichiro ke penjara untuk orang gila.

"Jadi begitulah- _ssu_." Ujar Kise setelah selesai merangkum laporan. Takao dan Midorima menatapnya dengan penuh minat, tapi Akashi masih tetap sibuk mengetik di laptopnya. Takao menatap Akashi dengan tertarik.

"Narkoba di saku Ichiro itu bukan kau yang memasuk—hmph!" Mulut Takao langsung dibekap Midorima sebelum pemuda itu bisa berkata lebih lanjut. Kise hanya _sweatdrop_ , matanya melirik Akashi dan tidak melewatkan kedutan di sudut bibir pemuda berambut merah itu—yang diyakini Kise sebagai seringaian tertahan.

"Ayo Bakao, kita harus menyelesaikan tugas Biologi." Tanpa aba-aba Midorima menyeret Takao pergi. Kise menghela napas. Terkadang sebaiknya misteri tetap jadi misteri.

.

.

.

Hanya beberapa hari setelah penangkapan Ichiro, Akashi berhasil mendapatkan apartemen baru untuk Kise dan Midorima yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah keduanya. Meski tempatnya lebih kecil, tapi setidaknya aman tanpa hantu. Aomine, Kuroko dan Murasakibara kembali ke rumah orangtua masing-masing dan memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah lagi mengontrak.

Takeuchi-kantoku yang penasaran akan keberadaan wine _cellar_ di bawah rumahnya pun mulai menghubungi sanak saudara jauhnya untuk mencari tahu. Salah seorang sepupu jauhnya memberitahu bahwa kakek buyut Takeuchi punya hobi wine. Tapi nenek buyut Takeuchi yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal wine tidak menyukainya, sehingga ia menutup gudang wine itu serta membuang kuncinya segera setelah sang kakek buyut meninggal.

Setelah diberitahu Kise bahwa koleksi wine itu sangat mahal, Takeuchi pun memutuskan untuk menjual semuanya. Namun melalui negosiasi Takeuchi bersedia memberikan beberapa koleksi wine-nya pada Akashi secara cuma-cuma dan sebagai gantinya Akashi membantu Takeuchi melelang semua wine itu dengan harganya yang paling tinggi. Dengan cepat koleksi wine mahal itu habis terjual, dan Takeuchi mendadak kaya raya.

Tim Basket Kaijou merayakannya dengan makan yakiniku bersama-sama, semua ditraktir oleh Takeuchi. Tak lupa Kisedai dan Kuroko diundang. Melalui bujukan setan Akashi, Takeuchi juga bersedia mentraktir orang-orang yang direpotkan oleh arwah penasaran itu—Kagami, Takao, Sakurai, Momoi (yang dengan licik berhasil ikut Aomine) dan Himuro (yang datang mendadak karena Murasakibara mengajaknya). Jadilah mereka menyewa satu warung yakiniku dan pesta di sana.

Setelah berembug dengan keluarganya, Takeuchi akhirnya menjual rumahnya. Toh keluarganya tidak mau tinggal di rumah bekas terjadinya pembunuhan. Dengan begini, kasus rumah kontrakan berhantu pun selesai.


End file.
